The Fey Ones
by Keyvies
Summary: Draco returns to school in his seventh year to find that his life is more complicated with his father keeping family secrets that will change his and Harry's life forever. DH slash. MagicalCreature!Draco
1. Lucius' Secret

**REPOST!** My account as KeyvieS was deleted so I'm reposting but with a less mature version. Thank you to all who wrote me and asked me to repost it! Without you I never would have!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did hehehehe.

**TimeLine:** Seventh Year

**Discrepancies: **Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine everything that's happened only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry that night when Harry broke in. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)

**AU:** Pretend HBP never happened...The Nile is not only a river in Egypt...

**Warnings: **Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me.

_Chap. 1 is reposted (again) with an AMAZING new beta. He's so on top of everything! Everyone say thank you to Alec!_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part One: Lucius' secret**

September 1st came around not a day too soon in Harry's opinion. He managed to throw his trunk into the Dursley's car before breakfast, a little more than eager to make it to Kings Cross by lunch. Harry sat in the hot car for about forty-five minutes as his Uncle Vernon took his sweet time getting out of the house. The station was packed as normal and his Uncle lurked about glaring at those he thought looked suspicious or in other words "freaky".

Vernon murmured something faintly about locking weirdoes up but Harry wasn't going to let his Uncle's prejudices stop him from starting out his seventh year on a high note.

"Well, uh, bye then." Harry said with a nervous smirk since he wasn't sure if he'd ever be going back to the Dursley's.

But going back to the Dursley's wasn't his main worry, nor was any worry really. All matter Dursley was forgotten as quickly as he spotted his best friend Ron and the Weasley family. Mr. Weasley wasn't present but Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Harry and kissed his head like he wasn't seventeen and five inches taller then her.

"Hi." Harry said bashfully.

Ginny hugged him blushing pink before nervously skittering away. Ron gave him a light shove and pointed at the train. "Come on, 'Mione has already boarded and found us a cabin."

"Right then, good bye, I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Of course, Harry, dear!" She blew the boys kisses as they disappeared onto the train.

"I think my mum's about ready to adopt you, Harry." Ron said swinging open the cabin door at the end of the row.

Hermione gave them a wide smile as the two entered. Neville Longbottom sat across from her clutching his toad Trevor in hand generously smiled at them as well, showing his overly large teeth.

"You ready for our last year?" Ron asked cheerfully to the cabin as they sat down.

"Yes." Neville flushed. "I'll be starting my Greenhouse training at the Oswald Conservatory in July."

Though a very nice person, Neville had never been very good with magic. However, when it came to the Greenhouse he seemed to always have had the magic touch with growing plants. Professor Sprout, the Herbology instructor at Hogwarts, had been more than pleased to give him an excellent recommendation for the Oswald Greenhouse that had accepted him straight way to study when Hogwarts was finished.

"That's wonderful Neville!" Hermione said ever so pleased. "I'll be starting my Healers training in July as well, at the Healers Center in London."

"Granted our N.E.W.T.s are good, Harry and I start Auror boot camp in August leaving us some time to horse around during the summer." Ron grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just what you two need: more time to horse around. Hey, is that Malfoy?" Hermione leaned to look out the window. "He looks… a little different doesn't he?"

Harry didn't bother to look but Ron and Neville did. Ron snickered immediately. "Looks like he's lost weight."

"He is a bit skinny; maybe his father is being hard on him." Hermione said causing everyone to look at her

"I'd count on it, looks like he's giving him a good row." Ron said peering out the window looking rather pleased about this notion.

"This could be humorous." Ginny said popping into the cabin and pressing her face against the window.

"Stop it!" Hermione laughed tugging the smallest Weasley onto the seat beside her. The others snickered as they took their seats picking up their chat about the new school year and what they had done over the summer holidays.

Harry couldn't help it when his eyes drifted out the window a moment falling on Draco Malfoy. He was thinner, not sickly but much too slender to be considered physically dangerous by most people. _His tongue was deadly though, _Harry thought. _I'm going to block him out this year_. And with a private nod to himself he turned back to the conversation with his friends.

* * *

Draco Malfoy _tried_ not to zone out his father when he insisted going through with his routine beginning-of-the-year lecture. Malfoys _always_ get top grades. Malfoys _always_ get top N.E.W.T.S. Malfoys _always_ win House Cup. In Draco's opinion Malfoys did too much, for their own damn good.

"Yes, father." Draco droned with a sigh. He was 6'1 dammit and didn't need his over-baring father lecturing him in front of the other students.

The seventeen-year-old's good looks had only improved and he was looking more like his father everyday. However, no matter how much the idea of his toned lengthy body being thought of as girlish chaffed him, it seemed the best way to describe the subtle but sensual curves of his flat stomach, and waist. His abs were modestly defined in a way that complimented his slender form. His shoulders were tall and proud; defining the Quidditch training he'd done over the summer. Draco indeed did not feel much like listening to his father but ran a hand through his silvery blond hair without so much a sigh and obediently nodded away anyhow.

Why did he have such a problem with authority? Draco always felt like he needed to be the one giving orders, like it was just in his blood or something. _Could be,_ a voice pondered. _Malfoy blood and all._

"Do you understand me, Draco? I want monthly updates on your grades." Lucius Malfoy told him giving him very fatherly eyes.

"Yes, father, I'll owl them to you when I get them." Draco said and his voice drifted a bit as he glanced at the train and saw two very green eyes starring at him.

_Potter? What does that Scarhead want? Stupid smug Gryffindor, I'll get him in Quidditch this year!_ The determined voice that sounded annoyingly like his father's swore heatedly. A mental picture of Harry in his tight forming Quidditch robes suddenly encroached upon his vision. Oh no, The-boy-who-lived was no longer a gangly teen. He was turning into a fine looking man according to the wizarding masses. _Not that I look._ Draco said quickly assured his self. Though he did even try to shake the sight Harry's fit form all flushed and tousled that again chose to assault his senses. Tall and much wider built then he, Harry's skin was tanned while his was pale. Harry's hair was dark and messy while his was light and perfectly combed at all times. Clearly opposites by nature, but that confidant smirk the green-eyed enigma always gave Draco before the match that could rival his own…that was just pure Potter genes….

"Draco, are you listening to me?" His father voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes sir, but the train's departing soon. I'll owl you with my midterms." He gave a short nod and turned towards the train without another glance at his father.

Lucius Malfoy sighed. That boy just didn't understand, and he knew it was his own fault. Draco simply had no idea just how important he was.

* * *

Later that month of September, somewhere in the winding halls of Hogwarts' west wing in a partially padded, mirrored, and stone floored room sat nearly 40 students. Their eyes drooping and mouths slacking, they weakly fought the lull of the cozy stupor created from the warm pools of sunshine that coursed through the rooms many high-narrowed windows. Such inviting warmth so contrary to the dark looming form of their professor in the midst of his lecture was surely too hard to fight.

"…CONTRARY…" Snape's voice snapped everyone in the Defense against the Dark Arts class out of their zombie-like-state. "…Veela are most commonly rumored to be descendants of the Sirens, however this is not true, which incidentally brings us up to the next Lore of today's lessons." Snape rolled his eyes a bit as he leaned against the desk. "The most powerful Lore is that of the Fey."

Many Slytherin heads shot up at those words. Did he say powerful?

"The Fey are commonly known as Fairies," The class snickered as Snape turned a bored look with a derisive sniff on them and waited till they were able to control their smirks, giggles, and snorts of laughter.

"I believe class, that you are picturing a stereo type. I imagine, let me see, five inch, little pixies adorned in leaves that sparkle and skip around leaving everyone with happy thoughts?"

Harry Potter, quite amused by the fact that Snape had just uttered the phrase "skipping around", also suddenly found his self more interested in what was being said.

"You, however, could not be more wrong. Yes, the Fey Ones are beautiful, but it is a deadly beauty that one cannot comprehend until one under their spell. The very essence of their skin," He rubbed his two fingers against his thumb as to show touch, "Breathes a life that no man can control. Women upon seeing a Fey One kill themselves immediately, yes Ms. Morgan?" He asked a Slytherin girl slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Why do women kill themselves?" asked the seventh year's high-pitched voice.

"It is not clear if the Fey Ones send secret messages into their heads, but a bonded Wizarding pair's fatal encounter with a Fey One taken a century back is at least one eye witness account of such ability. The tragedy recorded in a book of poetry states that the female half of the bonded pair unknowingly wandered into Avalon and came upon a Fey One. Unprepared, the fey spell came upon her quick, filling her with such self-loathing that she ended her life. Her bonded mate, who had the ability to see through his mates eyes--as do all bonded couples, lived the self-loathing turmoil and subsequent suicide of his mate; before he too followed in death.

"It is not believed that the Fey Ones are an evil race they just see themselves to be above any other creature. Their social system is most commonly referred to as a Hive; all adhere to the command of The Queen. The last Queen known to man was Morgan La Fey who unlike the stories did not dwell among the humans but in the forest outside of Camelot."

Snape held back a smirk at the attentive faces of his now captive audience and continued. "Merlin's powers and skill allowed him to master his senses in time to aid him in King Author's rescue from Avalon, but not in time to keep himself from succumbing to the Queen's seduction, leaving her with child."

"Why can a Wizard produce a Prince but muggles produce only female Fairies?" A dark haired Slytherin asked.

"A Wizard has a power similar to the magic of the Fey while Muggles have none, and the Muggles weak genetic make up is masked by the X chromosome found only in a fey female's body. The Queen did not always bare a male heir when mating with a wizard but male heirs are the more common result of such a coupling in the recent centuries." Snape told them while magicking funky illustrations complete with red X's and O's and dotted lines onto the blackboard.

"The Fey are normal size unlike what most people think, only they have wings and a rather ethereal glow to them, as such they have been known to be mistaken for angels. These additions brought on by their powers make it nearly impossible to hide among the Muggle or Wizarding World. This is why they have separated themselves and abide in forests or other realms. They cannot abandon their powers without giving them up completely and few would do that as they see themselves close to perfect anyhow." Glancing at the clock he realized they had gone over time. "A new Essay is due on Friday," The class groaned in unison. "And since you've taken such an interest in the Fey I expect THREE parchments no later then this week. Class dismissed."

As they all walked from the room everyone was chattering excitedly about the class. Malfoy stood up grinning. "Father met a Fairy once."

Pansy turned around quickly at his side eyes widening in wonder. "REALLY Draco? Was she SO beautiful?" She squealed in delight bouncing on the balls of her feet as they made their way to the door.

"He doesn't speak of it often but I was warned against them, so they must be pretty powerful!" Draco said as though it was so terribly important.

"Did he have an affair with one?" Blaise grinned lazily as he walked by.

"No, he's a Wizard, only the Queen can touch a Wizard." Draco _scoffed _shooting him a look. "But he gets very odd when people talk about it. He's never directly admitted anything."

When the Slytherins disappeared into the hall Harry turned to look at his friends. "I think he's full of it."

"He's full of something," remarked Hermione glaring after the Slytherin and his entourage.

* * *

Some days later as a Mr. Lucius Malfoy took a long drink from a fine crystal Firewhiskey goblet held precariously in one hand by long pale-delicate fingers, he sifted through the week's usual parcels and postcards. He made no noise or even sneers while checking the afternoon postand the rarely seen serenity resting behind his light grey orbs and thin lips once again graced the dark silent walls of Malfoy Manner. He was nearly finished when an owl glided into his office, coming to rest on a perch at desk side. It was Draco's owl from school so eager to hear about his son's first weeks back to school, Lucius ceased the business mail and opening the letter at once.

_Hello Father,_

_The test results for my midterms have just arrived. I'm receiving an O in History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. I'm receiving an E in that stupid Care of Magical Creatures class. It must be a mistake I'll have it seen to immediately._

_I'm sorry I didn't write earlier to tell you about my midterm grades but Snape has us writing this stupid report about Fairies, err Fey Ones, or whatever they are called. They sound rather odd if you ask me. When you met them what did they look like? Did they seem like angry things? Anyway I'm going to return to my Essay._

_D. Malfoy_

Those same delicate fingers crushed his son's letter violently and Lucius roared to his feet snatching up his silver snake-head cane. "Stupid, ignorant, _foul_ . . .!" He ranted making his swift way out the large polished door towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore was just finishing up the last bit of paperwork when his door swung open revealing a storming Lucius Malfoy with Snape hot on his heals.

"I don't see what this is about, Lucius. Draco is receiving an O in my class and…Excuse us, Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy stormed into my office this afternoon demanding I stop all lectures toward the Lore I'm planning on the entire month. It's a very large part of their N.E.W.T.s come this spring. They must be prepared."

"I don't care." snapped Lucius. "I will see the governors' halt all further…"

"Please, calm yourself Lucius." The old man said a kind smile. "Have a seat." Flustered Lucius sat on the edge of the plush chair before Dumbledore's desk.

The wise old Wizard took a guess when he asked, "Is it important for the class, or Draco?"

Lucius only looked at him. Yes, he knew Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but this man knew so little about his past. "I'm afraid I don't want Draco knowing."

"Knowing what?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I…had a most unfortunate run in with the…Fey, when I was a young man. I'm afraid I made them rather mad." Lucius said carefully as if choosing his words wisely.

"Really?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"But I know my son and if he knows enough about them he will surely try to find them…they would recognize him." Lucius said looking directly at Dumbledore intently

"Recognize YOUR son, did you offend them so much?" Dumbledore asked a familiar twinkle lighting his eyes as a grin twitched at his lips.

"I'm afraid so." Lucius replied a bit sourly as several images of shrieking Fey Ones appeared in his mind. He shivered. Oh yes, they loved to shriek when they were pissed off, only when they did it was called a Shrill and was quite deadly.

Dumbledore leaned his elbows on the desk and looked at Lucius over clasped hands as though trying to read him. This was very unlike how he usually pictured the "collected" man that Lucius and all Malfoy's liked to portray. "Hmmm…very interesting. If you fear so much for Draco why don't you simply…"

"He'll want to do it even more if I tell him not to." Lucius interrupted half growling in impatience. "I see too much of myself in him."

Dumbledore nodded, however still curious. "I believe that the teaching of how to find the Fey Ones is to be left out."

"But…" Snape started.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I would never want endanger any student in our school and I do not believe Mr. Malfoy here would be so troubled if it were not absolutely necessary."

Lucius giving Dumbledore a nod in thanks rose from his seat. "I'm sorry to have broken your lesson plan down, Severus, old friend but Draco's safety is more important." He looked in relief to the headmaster once again with grateful eyes and light smile, surprising the wizened wizard who stood in kind. "Good day Headmaster." He said softly and left as quickly as he had come.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy", returned Dumbledore, the spacious office falling into a thoughtful silence when the doors shut.

"That was more than suspicious." Snape said matter-of-factly. "You do realize he was lying?"

Dumbledore only let his mouth twitch at the beginning of a smile for the headmaster always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else. "Parts were lies, yes. I believe we must watch our young Mr. Malfoy, for he is in danger greater than we expected."

The Potion Master huffed, annoyed by the codger knows all twinkle beaming like the North Star. "I always knew there was a reason Draco had five protection charms on him. I just always assumed that it was because Lucius had many enemies."

"It appears he does have very strong enemies, Severus, only not the ones we assumed, and it is eight charms by the way." Dumbledore said nonchalantly, once again reclining comfortably behind his polished desk.

"Eight? Why in the World would anyone need eight?" Snape asked sitting down uncomfortably across from the Headmaster. "For most a simple protection spell would leave them out of harms way. To have eight protection spells would be overdoing it even if Harry Potter were about to face the Dark Lord."

"I don't know if Harry would agree with you on that one Severus, my boy, but what I have determined is that there is one standard protection charm, an essence protection charm, a repellent charm (though this one is of great mystery), one outsider confusion spell, a charm of which I have yet to determine its intent, though I believe has to do with mates, one notice-me-not and two charms I am unsure of."

"A notice-me-not**,"** Snape began confused. "Draco is plenty noticed…"

"Yes, yes, he does call to attention himself worthy of a star, doesn't he, but there are many variations of this spell. It could be a notice-me-not for wizards, muggles or magical beings. It could even be a notice-me-not so if and when the Fey ever saw Draco they would not take offense." Dumbledore replied evenly ignoring the unanswered question that echoed amongst the portraits, _'offense against what?'_

The mischievous Fat Fryer voice inside the Headmaster's head perked up at that moment quipping in a rather drunken and raucous way about the most mysterious charm of them all. Laughing it up merrily when the old man pouted in annoyance. The Intent Charm made Dumbledore very curious in deed. Did the Fey Ones place such a curse upon Lucius that it had now been passed down to Draco? A curse, perhaps which caused a person to be unloving towards one's mate. There were many possibilities and the headmaster was afraid only time would tell.

* * *

**_Please review! I'm so sad all my reviews were deleted! kisses!_**

_**Keyvie**_


	2. Insults can be fun

**REPOST!** My account as KeyvieS was deleted so I'm reposting but with a less mature version. Thank you to all who wrote me and asked me to repost it! Without you I never would have!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, hehehehe.

**TimeLine:** Seventh Year

**Discrepancies: **Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine everything that's happened only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry that night when Harry broke in. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)

**AU:** Pretend HBP never happened...The Nile is not only a river in Eygpt...

**Warnings: **Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me.

**_

* * *

_**

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Two: Insults can be fun**

The rain was falling down so hard the Earth seemed to tremble. The boy being beaten by the harsh drops wanted to run, but he knew the moment he did he'd slip and fall on the water and mud covered ground. Though, he could barely see his way, intent on his mark, he set out, one step at a time, making his way towards the pitch black he knew lay ahead.

_Have to make it. I have to. Have to go home. _The mantra egged him on while he tried to move steadily upon the earth that slipped and slopped beneath his feet.

_I HAVE TO! _His thoughts blared and in a sudden sprint, he went flying into the darkness where surging warmth seemed to wrap around him like a blanket.

_Home, home, home._ A voice, sounding much like his self, chanted all around him-echoing

The blanket darkness soon faded, revealing an underground cavern lit with tall glowing candles that didn't seem to burn. A high vaulted ceiling shone with sparkling crystal pieces, reminding him of childhood's bed time storied fairy dust, painted on the night sky.

His thoughts suddenly changed from home to a deeper need; a yearning from the depths of his belly urging him to understand.

_I need him, my love-my mate._ "I have to have you," he whispered desperately to hallowed halls. "Where are you?"

Even with all the light he felt as if he was blind. He could only make out shadows but knew someone was there.

"Where are you? I can't find you!" He cried in panic. "I know you're here but . . . but I can't find you."

A whisper at his ear jarred him from his spiraling thoughts. "Find me," it demanded. Heart in throat, he spread his arms about him feeling the surrounding shadows seeking purchase.

"I can't." A whimper escaping his lips turned into a sharp gasp as he saw something moving just beyond the candles. He pursued his mystery as quick as he could, further and further into the hall, but the figure like the shadows, would only melt away from his touch as if he were the sun itself. He couldn't see who or what they were but the need to have them was so strong; he was suffocating.

"Why can't I find you?" He choked.

"He's blocked me. You must break free."

* * *

"DRACO!" 

Wide-eyed, the blond haired Slytherin jerked up in his bed, panting. Dragging a hand roughly through his silken hair in the up-most frustration, he gave Blaise a lethal glare and shouted enraged.

"WHAT!"

"You're late." The other Slytherin said flatly-- without so much a flinch.

"DAMNIT, Zabini, what if I'd been able to see their face this time?" Draco yelled furiously, throwing back the thick duvet and stomping into the bathroom like a thunder cloud. Blaise didn't have the heart to yell after him, but he couldn't stop the thought. _You never have before Draco; I'm not sure you ever will._

It was during his quick showers that Draco could clear his mind; closing his eyes and breathing deeply he tried to suppress the longing and heartache that always came after this particular dream. He was always in that terrible emotional downpour, always looking for home, and he always found it. And his mate was always there. Oh, how he longed to see their face, touch them, and know that they were his. But some invisible force was keeping them apart, like a spell, cruel but effective.

Draco leaned against the cool tiled walls breathing deeply sighing deeply. Damnit, why couldn't he see their face?

* * *

Later on in the day, the DADA classes' previous excitement seemed a bit watered down as Professor Snape passed back their homework. "Here are your attempts at the assigned Fey Ones Essay. Some of you did quite well, however, the rest of you were quite the disappointment. Some Slytherins even managed to find significant information on the Fey that I have not yet covered in class. Ten points to Slytherin." 

The Gryffindors grimaced while the Slytherins grinned happily at their Professor. Ron shared an annoyed look with Harry who was biting the end of his quill trying not to glare evilly at Snape. This was, of course, followed by Harry coughing up pieces of soggy quill feathers.

"Ms. Morgan raised a good point in her Essay about how important the mating rituals are to the Hive and to the Queen." She flushed at having this announced but smiled at her O paper.

"Yes, Mr. Rows?"

A slightly short, black-haired Slytherin boy quickly put down his hand and asked, "I looked and looked through our book but it doesn't say where they like to live."

Snape was quiet a moment but then shook his head. He'd promised the Headmaster and Lucius. "Little is known about their whereabouts."

Hermione's hand automatically shot up in the air waving around like it would fall off if he didn't call on her. Snape cursed his response, because he had forgotten Ms. Granger had been the only person to write in their report where the Fey liked to inhabit. "Sir," she called at his back. "I know, Sir! They----"

He spun around before she could tell them. "Ms. Granger, see me after class!"

She paled instantly, shrinking a bit as her excitement deflated. She had done something very wrong though she wasn't sure what. Thinking maybe she'd offended him she slowly brought her hand down, looking nervously at Ron and Harry who flinched.

Hermione played with her quill the rest of class, nervously a waiting what was to come after. There had been a silent annoyance in Snape that she'd never seen before; this unnerved her greatly and it seemed her friends as well. Harry kept glancing at her and grimacing, and Ron's mouth was doing that odd thing it did when he was frightened.

The smart girl took a moment to watch Ron's mouth before blushing and looking away. _Stop it, _she told herself. _If he hasn't asked you out yet, he isn't going too._

After class, Hermione went the Professor's desk, and he instructed her to wait until everyone left.

_Wait 'till everyone leaves? Is he going to kill me?_ she thought fearfully.

Once everyone was gone Snape sat down and lifted his wand. Hermione dropped her book in fear, "_Fermez door._" The classroom door swung close and blushing Hermione grabbed her book that lay open on the floor, babbling apologies.

"Professor, I'm sorry for calling out. It's just I had read…"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I know. You read entirely too much. I am going to assume a girl as overly intelligent as you are, is also capable of keeping her mouth shut about a Hogwarts secret." There, that got her attention. Snape wasn't stupid; he knew that over achieving know-it-alls, like the one before him, loved to be privy to confidential information and took certain pride in the great responsibility. "I can assume you know where to find the Fey."

"Yes, Sir, I believe we even have some in the Forbidden Forrest."

Snape careful not to confirm nor deny the information, moved on. "It is very important that several people in this school do not find out about the inhabitants of our forest, or the consequences would be quite dire. The Headmaster has given me explicit instructions not to reveal this information." He gave her a look. "Can I at least assume you too respect the Headmaster enough to obey by his wishes?"

"Of course, Sir!" She said quite gravely. You have my word: I will keep this information to myself.

"Very well then Ms. Granger, off with you." She nodded and quickly turned to leave.

If Snape knew one thing it was that know-it-alls loved to Know- It- All. Even more importantly, they loved it when no one else did. Hermione would keep her mouth shut. Snape was sure.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew a few things himself. Staring out a large window in a quiet study corner, he pondered how to use his knowledge to his benefit. You see, he knew when someone like Hermione Granger was in trouble and when they simply knew something they shouldn't. When Snape had told the class Know-It-All to see him afterwards, last week, the most interesting thing was that he didn't deduct any points. 

Snape not deduct points from a Gryffindor? Absurd? Precisely. The only conclusion is Snape hadn't wanted to actually upset her. Granger knew something she shouldn't, and Snape wanted to make sure no one else found out.

Draco knew perfectly well he couldn't simply go up and ask her to divulge the classified goods. No, if she hadn't even told the Weasel or Gryffindor's Golden Boy then he stood no chance in Hades of finding out from Granger.

He could ask his Godfather, but no, Sev', wouldn't tell him if he thought it would be dangerous. This left the Slytherin Prince to discover the secret for himself. After thinking over his options, for the past week, he realized that he could either read all the books in the library about Fairies that Granger had or . . . he could just steal her paper. Guess which one he did.

It was right before dinner when Malfoy, flanked by his two bodyguards, made it to the Library. As usual Hermione occupied her favorite table by a window in the back. Once the girl moved between the stacks in search of another book, the plan began. Looking both ways to make sure no one was watching Draco motioned to Crabbe and Goyle behind him. They were to create the diversion; even though Draco had to explain to them exactly what that was two excruciating hours ago.

When Hermione went to retrieve another book from behind the Ancient History shelf, he gave the nod signaling Crabbe and Goyle to move out.

"Grab one."

"You grab one."

"I don't know what to look for." Goyle gruffly said as they moved between the stack entrance and Hermione.

Hermione looked up at them strangely then back to her own books.

"Which one?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"SHUSH!"Hermione hissed. "This is a library!" She whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Ask her."

"No, you ask her." The two idiots delivered a flawless representation of the two idiots they were.

"What?" She demanded in a loud whisper.

"We…don't know what book to err, read for, err, Ancient Runes." Goyle mumbled stubbing his toe into the carpet bashfully.

"Oh." Hermione said in surprise before grinning widely. She loved it when people sought her knowledge. "Well…" As she launched into a long spun out explanation of what book they would need, Draco made sure the coast was clear before kneeling behind Hermione's study table and opening her book bag. He was pleased to see that Hermione kept envelopes of previous work all color coordinated and labeled by subject. DADA was a navy colored folder. He quickly scanned through last week's assignments to find the perfectly preserved Fairy Essay. In one smooth move, he tucked the parchment safe inside his robes, took a final glance around, and returned the folder to the bag under the table.

It took Crabbe and Goyle ten more minutes to meet Draco outside the Library, huffing and grunting with the weight of about ten books each in their gorilla like arms.

"I don't want to know." Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on."

During dinner he barely resisted the urge to throw open his robes, pull out the report, and see exactly what the big deal is about the stupid Fey People. Once inside the Slytherin commons however, he pulled it out straight way and began to read it as he marched to his room.

"…extremely possessive…blah, blah, blah…arrogant…yada, yada, yada…impatient…blah, blah…mate once…ew." Draco shut the door in his bodyguard's faces just before they could follow him in. He heard a loud thud on his door and knew the idiots had kept walking into it but he chose to ignore it.

His room was a lavish space though not quite as impressive as the one at Malfoy Manor. The room was centered around a larger than King sized oak bed with a rich tapestry and chiffon canopy that came from a point in the ceiling, just above the bed and overflowed the wooden frame, creating sanctuary of a rich forest green, fluffy down comforters and rblack silk covered sheets. The floor was covered in a rich green carpet that was only in his room and on the wall opposite the door stood a personalized desk. Two large plantation windows that flanked the walls on either side of the bed and were the main light source during the day, bringing a warm and friendly air to the room's lush furnishings. His personal bathroom lay off to the left, hidden behind a thick mahogany door no one else would dare think to enter…unless it was a house-elf cleaning.

Draco sat down in a big black leather chair on the wall across from the bed and read through the first three pages, but it was the fourth page where he found what he'd been looking for.

…_my deduction is that the Fey Ones, as found in history, live in large dark forests. If it is too small they will leave for they need space to roam. According to the Lore, they also prefer the night, the hours from evening till dusk, for the like to roam when most men sleep. The Forbidden Forest is such a place if not an actual ground for them…_

_That's it!_ Draco thought crumpling the paper a bit as his hands clutched in triumph. There WERE Fairies in the Forbidden Forrest, but they must have been in very deep because Draco had been in the forest at night during his first year. It was so creepy in there, but then again he wasn't some pathetic scared eleven-year-old anymore.

But did he REALLY want to go into the forest to look for women who were known to have killed grown Wizards without so much a thought? Not really. No, he would be patient and bide his time and see how he could use this new piece of information for his personal gain.

* * *

Later on that month, on a pleasant Saturday afternoon, the Golden Trio headed down to the Quidditch field after eating lunch. Hermione sat off to the side in the teacher's box and pretended to watch but really was just reading her book. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, two Gryffindor fifth years and a few Ravenclaw started up a match. 

Harry made a wide swoop down onto the field with his firebolt, missing the ground by only a few feet to grab the snitch, but it evaded flying further and further towards the wall exit leading from the field. He was about to pull up so he would not run into the wall when he saw a figure step out into the entrance, raise his hand and catch the snitch in one clean move. Harry halted his broom and swung his legs over the side landing only a few feet from the smug Slytherin.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

Draco leaned against the wall admiring the snitch as Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, and Pansy appeared as well.

Ron looked over at Hermione who was now peering over the side and frowning. She caught his eye and they both grimaced. Ron motioned for her to meet him on the ground. Making a somewhat graceful landing one yard from Harry, Ron trudged over to help his friend if need be.

"If you can't keep up with it, Potter, maybe you should stay off the field." A sly grin appeared on Draco's lips as he peered at Harry from beneath his girlishly long lashes. Harry made a note to make fun of those later.

"I think it's you who needs to stay off the bloody field." Ron butted-in standing tall next to his best friend just as Hermione came racing into them nearly knocking them over.

"Oh, look the last of the sidekicks are here. What's the matter, Potter? Can you only stand up to someone if your fan clubs around?" Draco snickered at his own little joke but Harry scowled.

"Look whose talking; you have bodyguards instead of friends. Pretty smart, seeing as how you can't keep your fat mouth from getting your arse kicked." Harry crossed his arms and looked at Draco like he was some bug under his shoe.

The effect was immediate in Draco, his eyes narrowed and Harry could have sworn the stormy eyes boiled to molten silver. His mouth pressed thin in annoyance, and he put his hands on those smooth hips of his. Instead of making him self look superior and cocky, he looked like an adorable three-year-old who'd just been told no dessert before dinner.

_Adorable? I did not just think the word "adorable"._ Harry pulled his head up higher this time achieving the cocky superior look that Draco failed to express, and he looked damn good doing it, too.

An evil smile appeared on Malfoy's face. "What's your problem, Potter? Did you fall down the ugly tree and hit every branch on your way down?"

Harry actually tried hard not to laugh at that one. Think of something better! He yelled himself. "This coming from the person who stared at the orange juice box because it said 'concentrate'."

The Gryffindor's howled with laughter as Draco turned slightly pink and glared at his friends who had also started chuckling though they tried to cover by coughing fits into their hands.

Draco, again, glared at Harry.

"I wouldn't talk to me that way, Potter. I could be your father but," he sighed shrugging, "Your mother couldn't break a Galleon."

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and held him back before he could jump the cute blonde's arse.

"Oh, yeah? I don't understand why you're so proud to be a pureblood, Malfoy. You can trace your ancestors back thousands of years but all you get is a list of people that are to blame for producing you."

"Tell me, Potter, can I borrow your face for a few days while my arse is on vacation?

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "RON, PLEASE! Do something, make them stop!"

Ron looked at Hermione like she had three heads. "You want me to get into this? Do you have any idea the kind of comments Malfoy probably has lined up for me and my family?"

"We have to do something!"

"Actually, strangely enough, I think they're enjoying themselves." Ron said in an odd voice as he watched the two trade insults.

"Okay, Malfoy try this, alright? Grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your arse."

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people, Potter."

A big grin covered Harry's face as he took a step forward, into Draco's personal space, glaring into his eyes. "Being a pureblood and all, tell me, are your parents siblings?"

The blond turned slightly pink. "Well then, Potter, I think since you feel so bold today that we make a bet. _IF_ you can handle it."

_Don't back down, don't back down, don't back down. _Harry chanted inside his head forgetting the promise he'd made on the train that he wouldn't let the little cupcake get to him. _Did I just say cupcake? _Harry flushed. "I'm game if you are."

"Fine then, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is first game of the session, who ever loses…" Draco paused for effect and glanced back at his friends who were grinning as well. "…becomes the other's slave."

Harry's mouth drew tight together. "For how long?"

"Hmmm, for the whole following Saturday." Draco smirked.

Ron leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "You've never lost against them Harry, you're sure to win!" He quickly gave his friend a hard thump of encouragement on his back.

Harry nodded. "You're on."

"Try not to feel too bad when you lose, Potter, a lot of people don't have talent." With a smirk, Draco stalked off the field followed closely by his smirking and sneering friends.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione whimpered quickly moving between Ron and Harry. "This isn't a good idea. What were you thinking making a bet where Malfoy can make you do anything?"

"Come on, Mione, Harry's twice the Seeker Malfoy is." Ron said as Seamus jumped down off his broom. "I agree," the other Gryffindor boy said. "I think it's brilliant, we can make Malfoy do anything we want!"

Hermione flustered. "He's going to think of really awful stuff to do, he really doesn't know the meaning of over-the-line."

Ron snorted. "That's okay he doesn't know the meaning of a lot of words I'm sure."

Hermione didn't smile. "I still don't have a good feeling about it."

Harry ignored the little voice in his head that told him he didn't have a great feeling about it ether.

* * *

_YAY! Harry and Draco want me to tell you they aren't going to snog or anything until you review! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_XOXO,_

Keyvie


	3. The birthday boy

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

_I love EVERYONE that reviewed!...everyone else I just kind of like you hahahahahahaha_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Three: The birthday boy**

Today was Stonehenge Day, and Draco Malfoy held his head especially high on this day in particular, for one reason and one reason only. Today was his birthday. He was the birthday boy, and_ damnit,_ everyone should pay attention to the birthday boy.

However, he had yet to receive a single felicitation. Not one cheerful, bashful, solemn, muttered, owled, scribed, scribbled, spat, or concessional pat on the back; not_ a single_ greeting had come to him at breakfast or in the commons. In fact, it was like the day was just another day, instead of the significant and glorious hour of celebration it was. He was rather quite put out. But no matter how much he wanted the attention on his big day, he wasn't about to carry on like some wounded puppy, pouting and whinging, "ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO SAY, 'HAPPY _FUCKING_ BIRTHDAY, DRACO'!"

Even Crabbe and Goyle had the gall to stay silent as they walked beside him, but Draco never-the-less kept his head held extremely high. In Potions, Snape was God fatherly enough to smirk at him as if to say "Happy Birthday" in his own way. Still, he felt a little robbed but quickly consoled himself with the thought that his parents would soon be sending him something or even stopping by the school themselves. Yes, he still had his parent's congratulations to look forward to; though, they wouldn't be making it out to the Quidditch match, even if they were to come to the school. Due to business, of course. . . But that was okay with him, because he was too nervous about the bet with Potter to worry about whether or not he was embarrassing his parents or falling short of their expectations. No, no need for that, especially on his birthday. He'd simply receive them or their packages after the match.

At the end of class Snape surprised him when he passed by his seat, inconspicuously placing something next to him on the table top in a small green box, a size smaller than his palm. Draco gave a casual but secretive glance around as everyone started to pack up before opening the box. Smiling at the snake pendant on the delicate silver chain, Draco slid the thoughtful gift around his neck while sending his God Father a very Malfoy-ish grin in thanks.

"What, you're getting gifts now from Professors?" said Ron, who had with narrowed eyes, watched Draco open his gift. Now laughing loudly, Ron caught other classmate's attention, and those who hadn't really noticed turned to look at Draco.

Harry stopped and looked on humorously as Draco scowled and stuck the package in his bag. "Did your dad bribe him?"

Draco who had been having an awful day turned to the Boy-Who-Lived and his weasel sidekick and snapped. "It's my damn birthday, okay? Now sod off!" He grabbed his bag hotly and stormed from the room.

Harry blinked; his mouth stuck in a surprised, "Oh."

"D-did you remember?" Goyle hissed at Crabbe who had been sat beside their blonde prince.

"No, shut up, you didn't remember either!" Crabbe at a loss looked to Pansy who just rolled her eyes.

"He was born on _bloody_ "Stonehenge Day" when the worst storm of Wizarding kind happened! You're so awful you can't remember your friend's birthday? No wonder he's been in such a foul mood!"

"Sod off Parkinson! You're supposed to be mooning after him and you didn't even know," Blaise said scowling at her.

Pansy turned bright pink as Severus glared down at his Slytherin's yelling. "Are you telling me you ALL forgot he turned seventeen today? Well that solves it; you're ALL rotten. Now get out! OUT!" He pointed harshly and the Slytherin's quickly scrambled away.

Ron laughed all the way down the hallway. "He's so awful even his friends block him out!"

Harry tried to find the scene in the classroom humorous, as well, but he had seen Draco's eyes. They were pained. Draco was hurting. "Stop it, Ron. How would you feel if we didn't so much as bother remembering your birthday?"

Ron flushed and quieted down mumbling, "Not very good."

As they made their way up to the court yard heading towards Gryffindor Tower, Hermione came to a sudden stop, looking up at the sky. She seemed to be murmuring something.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Ron asked stopping to look at her.

"The sky…"

"Yes, it's a new addition to the world." Ron grinned. "I think it's a good improvement."

"Stop it, I meant look at the clouds. There's going to storm today, a really bad one."

"How in the WORLD do you know that?" Ron gawked now looking up to see if there was a big flashing sign or something.

"Oh please, I learned how to read clouds back in first year!" She rolled her eyes at them and using her index finger pointed towards the sky to show them the largest cloud. "See the black in the middle of the biggest cloud? That's precipitation, its water vapor is about to pour. There are so many clouds like that, too many. It's going to be a REALLY big storm. I don't think I've ever scene so many Nimbus Cumulus clouds before."

"Nimbus?"

"It's a type of cloud, Ronald! It's probably how the broom got its name." Hermione looked up again. "It's just so odd. It rained a little yesterday, but it's no longer humid. It shouldn't rain like this."

"Come on, Hermione, storms just happen." Harry shrugged starting across the yard again, Hermione and Ron followed.

"I know, but today of all days?"

"What's today?" Harry asked starting up the long winding stairs.

"Stonehenge Day, it's named after a storm that happened around the time we were born. It started at Stonehenge which is about 90 miles west of London, hence the name. No storm previous to or after has ever matched its power. The whole country went under alert and the flooding was terrible. Legend says the storm was created by the Fey. Many believe it was some sort of spell, though none can say which or why." Hermione explained as she followed them up the tower stairs.

"The clouds turned blacker than night above Stonehenge and then it spread. It spread like water, quickly; so quickly I don't think I understand it. I've read about it but no one seems to understand how it happened. I remember reading a testimony once from someone who nearly drowned. They said it was as if the heavens opened and poured out onto the world its pain. They said it was an _emotional_ rain. I don't know what that means, but they said they could _literally_ feel pain through the storm. Ask anyone they all say the same thing."

The three were silent. "Maybe you're just a little nervous, this being the day and all." Ron said but feeling a little nervous himself. "My parents never really speak about it but they get jumpy on this day, too."

Hermione said nothing but bit her lip and made her way to her room in search of warm clothes. Harry and Ron dropped their off books, grabbed their Quidditch bags, and trekked back down to the fields towards the Gryffindor locker room. The other players were already there waiting for them half-changed and chatting about the warm ups.

"Everyone wearing their ponchos?" Harry called out and they all turned to their Captain nodding.

Over his Quidditch uniform Harry pulled on his maroon poncho with Potter #3 on the back.

"Nerves, Harry?" Ron asked slightly grinning as he laced up his shoe.

"No." Harry said a little too quickly as he threw his school shoes into the locker after pulling out his Firebolt. Ron raised an eyebrow at him and Harry looked at him sighing. "Maybe a little, I just wish it wasn't going to storm."

"Maybe it'll hold off till we're done." Ron said hopeful, smiling that encouraging Weasley smile of his.

Harry said nothing more as the team warmed up and finished all pre-game preparation. When the players entered the mounting cages, Harry noticed the November air felt cooler and more humid than normal. Taking a deep breathe of the cool air he got lost in thought. It was Malfoy's birthday today, and the bloody bastard wasn't going to give up without a fight, which meant, if he didn't want to be walking around on a Malfoy leash this Saturday he had to do his best and stay focused.

He stopped to give some last minute pointers to Ron, Ginny and three younger Gryffindor players who formed the year's excellent Gryffindor team. Not as good as the year when Oliver Wood was there but still pretty damn good.

Across the field Draco also stepped into the mounting cage trying to focus on anything but his nerves. Think of the wood, the doors, your broom, the feel of the broom. But whatever he tried failed to ease the very queasy feeling plaguing him. _Probably due to that stupid bet,_ he fumed.

_YOU CAN'T LOSE_. A voice demanded inside his head. _BE STRONG!_

Draco listened faintly to the announcer call off the Gryffindor roster and a very un-aristocratic facial twitch, which made frequent appearances during Slytherin vs. Gryffindor matches--much to his chagrin-- once again, graced his cheek; just as he heard Harry's name called and an absolute roar erupt throughout the stadium.

The doors to the mounting cages flew open revealing dark swirling clouds overhead and mild winds. Draco grimaced at the moist air but was abruptly distracted from his growing distaste when a stabbing pain shot through his side, pulling a pained gasp from his lips. Shutting his eyes briefly, he gripped his side for a minute to ease the pain.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked a Slytherin sixth year who was playing chaser.

"Nothing," he snapped standing up straight in time to hear his name called. He raced out onto the field on his Nimbus 2002, trying to ignore the growing worry in the back of his mind.

Draco flew around the stadium with ease, letting the blood that pulsed hot inside his veins be cooled a bit by the whipping winds. _Take a deep breath. You're going to win. Potter will be your slave._ The pleasing thought seemed to lessen the queasiness a moment, and Draco let out a sigh of light relief; his confidence reestablishing itself.

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED!" The announcer cried out leaving the stadium to roar in approval. "THEIR OFF!"

Once the game was in full swing, Draco faintly heard the roaring crowd; the announcer screaming Gryffindor 20-Slytherin 10. But his eyes seemed to haze over as the skies grew blacker. It was only four in the afternoon; the game had just begun, but nevertheless, it seemed the night had come.

Neville and Hermione who were standing at the end of the Gryffindor stretch watched the game intently, but only the bright eyed and bushy headed one looked up every so often, keeping note on the threatening skies above. "This is wrong, I feel it." Hermione finally whispered worriedly, causing Neville and Dean to turn and look at her.

"What are you, Trelawney, now? It's just a storm, Hermione." Seamus scoffed, briefly giving her an odd look before returning to the game, but he had to squint a bit as the night air had become so dark the players were getting difficult to see.

While Madam Hooch called for lights on the field, Harry's eyes roamed the air and field below, noting the game's progress, eager for the slightest glint in the dark sky. A flash of gold was all he needed and he'd have something to chase. His eyes darted to the top boxes where Malfoy sat on his broom. Harry was just about to look away when he watched Draco flinch significantly and grab his side.

_Is he hurt?_ Harry wondered starting on a lap around the Quidditch pitch. Sure, he wanted to win the bet, but if Malfoy was hurt then it just wouldn't be right. _He's probably to damn stubborn to call a time._

Against the smart voice in his head Harry found himself circling close to Draco. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco spat. "Keep your eyes off me and on the snitch, idiot. I have a long list of slave chores with your name on it."

Harry's face twisted in annoyance and he quickly took off towards the other end to get away from the aggravating blonde. But even though he knew he was suppose to be concentrating on the snitch, his eyes kept seeking out_ the luminescent form of one Draco Malfoy, _who was now sitting funny like his back hurt.

_Damn, Potter. What he needs to do is keep his damn eyes on the game, _thought Draco thought irritatingly whilst rubbing distractedly in vain at a knotted pain, growing in the very center of his shoulder blades. _Bloody great birthday this is. There, he is looking at me again, damn gorgeous green-eyed freak. What did I just say?_ The snarky inner voice inside his head quickly snipped out a cover. _Damn gangly cross-eyed freak. Yes, yes, that was what I said._

Before his inner catcaller could snicker back, _'Nuh-uh'_, a hot knife to the kidney sent Draco tumbling off his broom with a loud startled cry. Several people noticed his slip this time and were standing up to get a better look at the now dangling boy.

A blistered hand and an aching arm were all that prevented a most terrible fall. Draco clumsily pulled himself back into his seat, not bothering to bite back his cries which were inevitably swallowed up by the deafening thunder, now shaking the skies and earth below.

Flashes of lightening illuminated the area but as they died, Harry caught a glimpse of his golden target hovering a couple a feet above the Slytherin Seeker.

A wearied Draco again at his post, though even further bent in pain, eyed Harry who was again staring his way. _Stupid Potter, what's his damn. .?_ Argent pools following Potter's line of sight, noticed those green gems weren't exactly fixed on him but somewhere just above—the snitch! '_GRAB IT!' _screamed the snarky voice having suddenly gone all rabid dogged.

Despite the burning lames licking up and across his torso, Draco, in agreeance with the snarling dog, wrenched the nose of his broom towards those damned clouds and chased the snitch with all his might; Harry, too racing down the field in hot pursuit.

_Get it. Get it. Get it._ Even as a migraine started, the slobbery animals were multiplying, one sounding distinctly like Draco's old team captain Marcus Flint.

The tips of his fingers just grazed the fluttery gold when he felt it; a most insufferable pain that ripped across his every nerve, paralyzing all movement, silencing all thought. A most hallow feeling filled his conscious as he blacked out; all was still and all he could do was float.

Harry's hand enclosed around the snitch in triumph, just in time to see Draco fall unconscious, in what seemed like slow motion, off his broom. The Earth shook feverishly and the Heavens ripped itself, pouring its lament down upon the field. Students screamed as the rain pelted them but many just sat in shock as they watched Draco fall helplessly towards Earth.

Harry instinctually dropped into a nose dive, racing against gravity and the elements. He was merely feet from the ground when his arms wrapped firmly around the other boy's waist. Pulling with all his might, he tired his best to level the broom as fast as possible, but couldn't quite make it, and both boys smacked into the ground, flying in opposite directions, skidding on the soft mud.

All the world was black as Harry lay on the hydro-saturated field; half awake and half asleep to the frantic goings on around him. Through the rain, still bucketing down tumultuously; he vaguely thought he heard voices running towards him. But his last conscious concerns weren't of himself or those coming to his aid. They were of the other boy he had held firmly in his arms. _Where was Draco? Was he okay? Today's his birthday._

* * *

"He's bloody lucky he's not dead, honestly, risking his neck for Malfoy." Harry heard Ron's voice grumbling as he gradually awoke. "Stupid thing to do really."

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Hermione told him in an aggravated voice.

Harry stirred causing the bunch that had gathered at his beside to scramble closer calling out happily. "Harry?"

"Hey there, 'Arry."

"How do you feel?"

"Harry can you hear me?"

"Are you awake?"

Green eyes slowly opened and took in his team mates and friend's worried expressions; all clustered above him. Every one of them looked like some drowned rat drug in from the storm. Lightening flashed blindingly through the medical ward. Scrabbling for his glasses Harry was very thankful when someone simply handed them to him.

"What happened?"

"The storm hit, Draco feel off his broom, you caught him,_ but_ you both hit the ground pretty hard. Bloody hard actually, I was worried you'd broken something." Ron told his friend in a worried filled jest. Ginny patted his left hand soothingly, sympathetic to her brother's stressed out antics.

Harry looked down at himself. Though still muddy and in his Quidditch uniform, he was very much alive and intact.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked, remembering why he'd gone into the nose dive in the first place.

"He was brought to the hospital wing as well, but he disappeared before we got here. We don't know where he is." Hermione told him. "You saved his life though."

"Great." Harry moaned shifting slightly, feeling like he'd been sat on by rather hefty giant.

"We won the game." Ginny chimed grinning at him.

"Malfoy's your slave." Dean said in a voice akin to an evil warlord, complete with the gleefully rubbing of hands and devious cackling.

"No, he's not. It wasn't fair; he was sick. He reached the snitch before me but went unconscious just before he could capture it. He didn't fall off his broom because of the storm. He was having what seemed like terrible pain throughout the entire game. They must've been awful to knock him out like that, and just before the snitch, too," Harry quite displeased at the game's end and further aggravated at the lingering concern for the Slytherin Prince's well being, sighed stretching out the limbs he could without causing too much pain, and swung his legs over the bed side, ready to go.

"Who cares? If the roles had been reversed Malfoy would have praised your rotten luck." Ron said.

"Yes, that's why I can say I'm the better wizard. Showing mercy isn't weak, Ron; it's more courageous then following through."

"You sound like bloody Dumbledore." Ron replied with a great deal of humor.

"Thanks." Harry replied with a grin, positively amused by the thought. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagall came rushing into the room then. The two women speaking in haste as the castle continued to quake and light up unpleasantly beneath the raging storm.

"Hurry, children. Everyone's been called into the Great Hall." Pomfrey said helping Harry to his feet.

The group of friends and team mates moved quickly towards the Great Hall, jumping every now and then in fright as the storm only seemed to rage harder. Suddenly, there was a large crash as if part of the castle had been struck a powerful blow. The floors and walls around them shook terribly. Stumbling towards the outer wall, they all, against their better judgment, clambered to peek out the nearest window. The rain was cascading down in torrents. No, it wasn't showering or raining metaphorical cats and dogs; it was as if Hogwarts was standing under some powerful waterfall kin to a _very_ angry Niagara. The ground turned to mud anywhere the powerful drops fell, quickly becoming saturated and starting to flood.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted as lightning danced across the dark sky. It was a non stop light show.

"I KNEW it." Hermione grimaced.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, Hermione you knew a big storm was coming. Harry . . . What are you doing?"

The tall dark haired boy was leaning halfway out one of the windows. Harry, squinting furiously, stared intently past the open grounds and Hagrid's hut to the black outline of the Forbidden Forest. With neither moon nor stars to light the ground, it wasn't until another round of lightning lit up the air that Harry could see the something he instinctually knew was out there. It was absurd really. Though Harry knew anyone would be beyond crazy to venture out in this cursed weather, heading towards the Forbidden Forest of all places; his heart and every drop of blood and bone in his body insisted on his instinct and so in a breathless desperation he couldn't even begin to understand, he whispered into the howling winds.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

**_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw. Don't cliff hangers SUCK? Reviews help my fingers type faster. MUHAHAHHAAHAHA... no, seriously..._**


	4. The Fey Queen

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KISSES!_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Four: The Fey Queen**

Draco awoke in the infirmary to a roaring in his ears. Gripping his head he moaned loudly but forced his aching body up and out of the uncomfortable cot. Hurt and alone, he stumbled out of the infirmary seeking comfort. Lost to the consuming pain raking his body, Draco continued staggering through the halls completely oblivious to the world around him.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ The sky crashed and the windows shuttered, but Draco, too far gone beneath his delirium, just stumbled on towards the unknown comfort. Taking in hissing breaths, he took a moment leaning against a cool stone wall, and he asked himself for the millionth time that day, _what is the matter with me? _

_Nothing can be worse then this, _he thought. But he was wrong. Moments later, his skin began to tingle, from head to toe, eyes to lips; all over. The feeling of millions of tiny sharp needles poking him all at once set his flesh aflame.

Air, he needed air. He needed to get out, into the chilling winds and cooling rains. Staggering over to the nearest window, he began to pull in vain attempt to open it for they were magicked shut. Collapsing against the window, he stared desperately into the stormy night outside.

O, beautiful night. The howling darkness called to him like nothing in his life ever had. Pale hands tightened harshly upon the window ledge as a new fear sparked in his chest. The forest, it called his soul and being into its depths. The pain would stop if he could only reach it before giving into madness.

Not even halfway across the green, Draco dropped to his knees on the muddy ground gasping for air. It was too painful to breathe. Wrapping his arms around his waist for relief he sank into the muddy ground; he was beginning to doubt he'd even make it at this rate. He could barely catch his breath, and it didn't help that his Quidditch robes, soaked with rain, were weighing him down.

Struggling with the slippery clasps of his feather down robes, Draco fretted, nearing panic as the rain streamed down his face and into his eyes. _Stupid robes,_ he thought angrily. Finally he wrenched the offending weight from his body, and began again the slow quest to the forest.

He only made it a few steps into the forest before he crumbled completely into a whimpering ball on the forest floor. He was sure he was going to die as he choked on a mouthful of mud he'd breathed in.

Another black wave of unconsciousness began to creep across him from the corners of his mind, and the already dim and dark surroundings started to fade. But before completely lost he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear. _"Don't be afraid."_ It was the sound of whispering wind chimes made word; it was so beautiful. _"You're safe now, Accalon,"_ cooed the musical words, lulling him. _"You're safe now…" _And then all was dark…

* * *

During the storm all the student body and Professors sat inside the Great Hall with fireplaces magically excreting warmth into the large room while the weather raged and clamored upon the stain glass windows showing its strength. Some students, comforted by the warm fires and teachers' presence played games, did homework, and talked with their friends. Others, who were paranoid, sat around in silence; their eyes scanning about the hall, looking for the slightest hint of trouble.

Hermione had been right. The smell of pain had been in the air but just a moment ago the feeling stopped short. The feeling in the last storm had lasted throughout the night till very late, just before midnight. Or so Hermione had said.

Harry couldn't help but keep glancing around the Hall looking for Draco. _You're not sure you saw him._ A voice in his head told him. _Yeah, but I'm not sure I didn't, I saw something._

_Naw_. Draco was just one of the smug Slytherins that had decided to stay in their dormitories. Despite the argument, Harry was going into his second battle of doubt whether or notto say something, and ask a professor to at least find the arrogant blonde. When suddenly, the Hall doors burst open and in stepped a pale and very drenched Lucius Malfoy.

He wore a riding cloak that wasn't heavy like his normal showy one. Whether the mad man had _Apparated_ outside the school gates and come running up to the castle or was brought directly to the school doors by carriage, was beyond him. It was hard to see how anyone could have gotten through a storm like this. It seemed impossible, but there the soaking Wizard stood. Lucius paused momentarily, eyes automatically combing the Slytherin table for the one who shared his features. Dismay glimmered in steel eyes as the father took to the aisles, striding towards the Head Table

Dumbledore and Snape, who were already flying down the walk way, met Lucius halfway. "WHERE IS HE?"

"He may be in his dormitory like some other foolish Slytherins…we should…" Snape began.

"He's not there," said a timid voice. The three imposing men turned quickly, making Pansy jump and flush in embarrassment. "I was in the dorms and got scared so I went to find him. He wasn't in his room or the infirmary so I came here."

"I knew it." Lucius hissed, cursing as he made to fly out the room again, but Snape grabbed his soaking robes, stopping his flight. "What's going on, Lucius? What's happened?"

"It's about Draco, the Stonehenge. It's ALWAYS been about him." Lucius whispered harshly as the rain dripped down his long silver blond locks. "Seventeen years ago he was born during this very storm."

This seemed to click with something inside of Dumbledore for he quickly began dealing out orders. "Professor McGonagall, make sure all the students stay in the hall tonight and send Hagrid to retrieve the rest of the foolish students still in their dorms. Severus, come with Lucius and myself." And in a flash the three men were quickly out the door. The large hall stood in a strange silence as adolescent minds raced with varying troublesome scenarios that may have befallen their Slytherin Prince before bursting to life in uproarious chatter. The sound was deafening.

"Wow, what was that bloody about?" exclaimed Ron bouncing in his chair and nearly toppling their unfinished game of Wizarding Chess. "HARRY? Where are you going? HARRY!" he shouted but it was too late. The raven haired boy was already running out the door after the three men, heart pounding as he contemplated the meaning of his fears confirmed. Draco was missing.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! HEADMASTER!" Harry shouted as he ran. Even though running flat out, it took him a moment to catch up to them.

The two Slytherin alumni stopped grudgingly when Dumbledore quickly turned towards a breathless Harry.

"We don't have TIME…" Lucius roared at Dumbledore.

"I…I saw Draco…" He wheezed from the hard sprint down the corridor.

Lucius had Harry by the shoulders in a blink and bringing them nose to nose demanded, "WHERE?"

Harry's eyes widened in fright at the crazed light cracking behind the older man's glare, stuttering. "I…I wasn't sure if (gasp) it was him so didn't (wheeze) say anything…"

"WHERE?" Lucius shouted.

"Forest…he was…stumbling into the Forbidden Forest." Harry hurried out.

As if he'd been burned, Lucius recoiled from the boy with a quite visible wince. Cursing under his voice in a language that sounded like French, the regal man spun on his heel and stormed away towards the front entrance.

"Thank you, Harry, now return to the Great Hall. If I find out you did not, I will expel you." Dumbledore added hurriedly before following with long strides after his search companions that had just disappeared from sight.

Harry grimaced. _Dumbledore knows me a little too well_. He thought. _It is rather like me to try to save him._ Awful images of Draco dieing alone in the forest assaulted his imagination.

_I…I don't want him to die_. A little voice whispered inside Harry head. _No, _he argued back with a shake of his head as he bit back a rising whimper of despair._ No I don't care. He's a bully. He's…He's so much more._ The boy turned away from the halls, slowly walking back towards the Great Hall in momentary defeat. Somewhere inside him a voice shouted_. Don't die Draco, please, don't die!_

* * *

Draco didn't know when he had been so thirsty last. He tipped his face to the sky and let the flooding rains quench his parched dry mouth. Sat up right, though a bit slouched like a very beautiful Raggedy Anne doll, he felt his muscles twitch in desire to stretch and find relief from the uncomfortable posture. The dark trees and their shadows were alight with glittery beings who, though silent, watched the slow waking young man intently. Some Fey even skipped from tree to tree, eager to get a better look at him as he breathed his first real breath of life, his true life.

Indeed, the young Malfoy was going into a new life. The first sign of this new beginning was along the lines of a physical metamorphosis. Anyone who knew him would not have recognized him as their Slytherin Prince. His shirt lay torn on the wet ground in the clearing, letting the rain wash away the mud from his healing body. His skin had an inhuman glow. His eyes that were firmly shut tight, at the moment, were now of a crystal blue that carried a silver glow. His once slightly short blonde hair had become longer and untamed. Its color was more a translucent blonde so much that it was almost white. His once plain mouth was plump and almost sparkled with a pink tent, and his ears were slender and pointed at the tips.

If that wasn't enough for anyone, on his back between his defined shoulder blades were translucent shimmering wings. They were by far the most beautiful off all the Fey watching him from the trees. Black feathers swept from his skin, fading around the tips into a deep forest green but were a lighter green in the middle. The feathers were not rounded as most imagined, but they were more like fire and had pointed tips. The beautiful wings swayed like sheets in the wind. The cool rain had now soothed the burning flesh of his back that had already heeled itself, and a new childe of the Fey fully awoke.

He was still shaking when the glittery forms suddenly retreated further into the shadows just as someone stepped gracefully into the clearing. All present Fey, even the ones in the trees, dropped to a knee, bowing their heads and eyes to the ground in solemn respect.

Draco, feeling the air lift and turn like it was apart of his own emotions, opened his eyes to a cloaked person.

The capped figure stepped in front of Draco and he felt the need to get to his feet. He stumbled at first but finally stood weakly in front of the luminescent being.

"Accalon," A woman's voice whispered, echoing in the dark rain.

"I…what's happened to me?" Draco whispered.

"You have undergone your change, my love." She whispered. "Your ancient powers had lain dormant until your seventeenth birthday." She stepped forward and took his trembling hand. "The sky wept for my pain when I birthed you, and it weeps again tonight for your pain."

"I…what? I don't understand." Draco whispered.

The woman let the rich wet cape fall to the ground and Draco stared at the most unique woman he'd ever seen.

"Do you know what I am, Accalon?"

"You're…you're the Fey Queen?" He whispered incredulously.

She nodded. Her eyes were the most vibrant blue Draco had ever seen; her skin tinted gold, her mouth full and naturally red. The wild mane on her head wrapped, curled, and tumbled down to her back;a single silver circlet adorned her head. Translucent green wings blossomed behind her, larger and more impressive then the other feys and even more so than Draco's. She wore a long flowing dress that was now clung to her curves, soaked by the unrelenting shower, but she did not shiver. She accepted the rain for what it was; a herald of a new birth, the return of her child.

"I am the Fey Queen, Morrigana of Lox. Do you know _who_ I am?" she asked. Her voice sounded eerie, but had a sensual power behind it that was simply enchanting to all others that heard it.

Draco couldn't think but his lips formed words anyhow. "You're my mother." He whispered.

"Yes Accalon." Morrigana's voice was full of emotion as she pulled her little boy, now a handsome young Feyling, into a loving embrace. "You are my son, my heir, my prince."

Draco felt so light headed. "I don't…I can't comprehend…it's…"

"I know it's a lot to deal with, what with your body going through the Change. You rest tonight, my love. Rest and we will speakin the morning." She kissed his head and automatically Draco felt himself drift into unconsciousness on his very feet, but it was okay because he knew his mother would take care of him.

* * *

Morning breakfast in the Great Hall was oddly quiet as the only sound was that of early chatter and tinkering dishware. There was no thunder, no rain, no lightening striking; it was just another days breakfast with a bit of radiant sunshine spilling through the windows, most likely reflecting off the water logged lawns.

Harry, however, could only poke at his eggs, mourning his lost appetite as he tried not to look up at the head table where a pale and shaking Lucius Malfoy stared down at a plate of food that his stomach would not let him touch. They'd searched the Forest and grounds thoroughly but had found nothing. Dumbledore had to physically force the distraught father back to the castle when the Forest was covered curiously in a midnight so dark not even their magic allowed them to see properly and had become briefly lost.

Harry felt horribly sick. If he'd only said something earlier, maybe they would have found Draco…maybe they could have saved him. Feeling his eyes burn, he turned away from his tablemates ashamed.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione's voice asked sounding worried.

He shrugged still not looking at them and just poked his eggs some more, trying to suppress the rising nausea.

Lucius was now talking with Dumbledore who was nodding about something. They made ready to leave the table when the doors swung open slowly. A tall figure stepped through the doors in a shimmering almost unearthly blue fabric cape. Hidden eyes and face searched the rows but found whoever it had been looking for up at the Head Table. An elegant hand reached up and removed the hood, revealing their identity.

It was Draco.

Or it kind of was anyway. The cheeks were more defined; the lips pout'y and pink. The skin had a radiant glow, and the almost white hair was wild but soft as it tumbled lightly over his shoulders. But his eyes…Oh, his eyes were like looking directly into tropical beach water – you could see right through them.

"Draco!" Lucius breathed though no one else in the room moved; most had food falling out of their mouths due to their dropped jaws.

The ecstatic father made his way down to his son and embraced him lovingly. The young man hardly returned the embrace though he did not pull back either. Lucius released his son, stepping away, delighting in his son's presence.

"I thought you were gone forever." he murmured, touching Draco's cool defined cheeks.

"No," was his simple reply.

"What has happened?"

"Oh, don't you know, Father? After all it was you who neglected to inform me of my destiny." Draco looked mad. His skin tinted from golden to a muted deeper green, and his eyes started to glow silver.

Lucius paled as Draco took an unfaltering step closer to his father. "Mother is _very_ mad at you."

* * *

_Important Notes: Okay, okay, I know this question is coming so I'm going to answer it right away. (Lucius wasn't prepared for this to happen to Draco when he turned seventeen because little is known about the Fey. Lucius simply didn't know this would happen to him and he'd planned on visiting his son that night after meetings but the storm happened and bells started to go off in his head like "Oh, crap this happened seventeen years ago". Okay? I'll explain more in the next chapter. PROMISE._

_Okay, hehehe, how badly can you picture those silver eyes of Draco glaring at his father? I LOVE that line it's like Draco saying "You're in a WHOLE fucking lot of trouble with my mommy!" Hehehe. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!_


	5. Shrilling news

_Beta-ed by Alec_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, Hehehehe _

_**Warnings:** Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

_Time Line: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

Okay, okay, so I knew this question would eventually pop up. Why is Lucius acting so un-Lucius? Well, it is because the Lucius you are picturing is in a reality without the Fey Queen. Once "my" Lucius met the Fey Queen it set in order a long list of things that created him into the man you see. But keep in mind to everyone else he appears cold and "evil". This will be explained later because it has to do with the big "secret" as to why he left Morrigana. Draco's a Fey Prince, thus he isn't exactly the "book" Draco, so yeah he will "kind of" be OOC – still nasty enough to be cute though (wink).

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Five: Shrilling news**

"What has happened?"

"Oh, don't you know, Father? After all it was you who neglected to inform me of my destiny." Draco looked mad. His skin tinted from golden to a deeper muted green, and his eyes began to glow silver.

Lucius paled as Draco took an unfaltering step closer to his father. "Mother is _very_ mad at you."

"You met your mother?" Lucius whispered.

"Aye, I met her." Draco replied starring at his father evenly. "She's not pleased that I knew nothing about WHAT I was, WHO I was, or who I will BE."

For the first time in Draco's life, his father looked out of sorts and confused himself as he tried to gather his thoughts amidst this very public and very sudden confrontation. "I thought it best…"

"To what, LIE to me? DECEIVE me?" Draco demanded. "To tell me I was a pureblood when you damn well knew I wasn't."

"You're above purebloods, Draco." Their eyes met in fierce argument; both sure in their defense while many of the on lookers were feeling quite faint. _Draco Malfoy not a pureblood?_ _THE WORLD WAS ENDINGGGGGG!_ "You…are a god among men."

A small smirk of agreeance appeared on Draco's face as his father took his shoulder in the palm of his hand. "You control the very Earth with your feelings, your thoughts. You have the power to bend the mighty ocean to your will, Draco. No, I did not want to tell a young boy of this. It was not right."

"What YOU did was not right. Tell me, does Narcissa even know I'm not her child, or did you put some spell on her?" Draco demanded watching him evenly.

Lucius frowned but shook his head 'No'. "She knows you're not hers."

"Well, no wonder she was so cold to me all my life." Draco's pointed eyebrows lifted. "Who would want the bastard child of your husband, running around?" He abruptly turned on his heal, his cape sweeping around him as if a mystic wind blew it, and strode haughtily from the hall.

Lucius quickly followed after his son anxiously, no longer caring what anyone thought; only silently thanking the gods for returning his son safely, for only he knew the danger his son was in last night.

Though the room erupted in excited gossip and jest just as the door was shut behind the elder Malfoy, Harry sat still in his seat bewildered. _That couldn't have been Draco. He looked…_

"He's Fey." Hermione whispered loudly. Everyone turned to look at her blinking in confusion. "He must be the Prince　otherwise he'd be a girl because only the Queen can produce a male."

"Malfoy, a Fey Prince?" Ron snorted. "Impossible."

"You saw him, Ronald. You heard them." Hermione stressed.

"I saw he looked a bit odd, but it's just Malfoy." Ronald shrugged.

"His eyes were glowing!" Hermione yelled at him, annoyed. "His hair is different, his skin…It looked just like Snape described it, just like I read about; a golden color that turns green when angry and the texture…" Her excitement seemed to deflate a smidge as she continued in exasperation. "Couldn't you _tell_ by the way his father described him to be able to control the Earth? Wizards are strong but the Fey control Elements."

"Then how come no one's killing themselves?" Ron demanded not arguing because he didn't actually believe Malfoy wasn't Fey, but only because Hermione was a know-it-all and always had to be right.

"Because he's not a GIRL." Hermione stressed. "There is nothing written about anyone ever feeling the need to kill themselves when around a male Fey."

"You mean Mr. Malfoy got together with the Queen? Yeah right," snorted the red head. "Think about it; jerk Malfoy – gorgeous Queen, stuck-up pureblood – arrogant woman." Ron stopped suddenly puzzled, and they all watched as he counted on his fingers. "Jerk, gorgeous, stuck-up, arrogant…bloody hell, Malfoy is a Fey Prince!"

"Thank you!" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"Let's think about this. Not only is Malfoy still a jerk, but he's now one of the most powerful creatures in our world?" Seamus asked looking shocked and disturbed.

Hermione, seeing Seamus's concern, moved to ease his worry. "Don't worry about Malfoy abusing his power too much, Seamus. He's still a child according to this roughly theorized chart on fey maturity cycles, and assuming this chart is based on some sort of fact, Draco won't come into his full power until he is an adult. It says here that a child does not become an adult until the child has _mated. _The entire Hive looks at the Fey as a child, too, until the child has mated.　It's kind of backwards but that's how they are. So the Queen would have been considered a princess before she mated with Draco's father."

The brainy Gryffindor quickly pulled her DADA text from her bag and started to flip through it to the section titled _Lores_. "I'll have to do more research, but I read the 7th year Slytherin's, Amanda Morgan's paper, and she focused on the mating rituals of the Hive. For some reason I think I misplaced my paper as it's not in its folder. I've been looking for it for weeks."

"So it's….important?" Harry asked in a tiny quiet voice. It was the first thing he had said since Draco had appeared in the Great Hall.

"Yes, the mating rituals are important. Though the Fey are similar to but more powerful than Veela, their mating habits are mostly the same. They both mate once with one person and if that person dies or leaves them…it's horrible for them. But when Fey are concerned the Weather suffers and the Earth hurts…" Hermione's eyes seemed to cloud. "The storm…Stonehenge…" The pieces started to form like a puzzle behind her brown eyes. "Mr. Malfoy said the storm was because Draco was born that night. It had ALWAYS been about him. The Earth probably shook because Mr. Malfoy had left the Queen and taken Draco with him."

"It's a theory." Ginny said looking at Harry who seemed terribly pale. "We should probably head back to our dorms, get a little more sleep and shower."

The entire school had spent the night in sleep bags on the floors of the Great Hall just like they had in their third year; the night Sirius Black had appeared in the castle terrorizing helpless portraits. Sore and a bit tired they all got up and trudged back to their Common Room.

_What WAS Malfoy?_ Harry wondered as he closed the door to the boy's bathroom. The tall brunette stripped down and stepped inside the tiny cubical that housed the hot fountain of water running down his aching body.

He had never seen anything like what Draco had looked like. His very skin had made Harry want to touch him all over, feel him with his mouth and tongue. A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he felt a bit ashamed by these thoughts. _It was Malfoy for Merlin's sake!_ But those ocean blue eyes filled his mind; along with extra long black lashes, pout'y pink lips, and…

With that insane image running through his head Harry reached out abruptly and turned his hot shower to freezing cold. 'Humph!' Harry grumbled. Hissing from the icy water, he chastised himself, _'Now try to think about Malfoy's pout'y lips when yours are turning blue!'_

* * *

The Fey Prince, who was bathing leisurely in his large tub, was thoroughly annoyed with more then one thing. You see, he had taken this quiet moment to think on the unsettling events of his life, but every so often he would get really mad at a thought or memory and his water would in turn heat up, right along with his temper. It would only return to how he liked it when he calmed down. _Right bloody annoying._

How often in his life had his Father and Mother lied to him? How often in his life had he thought he was a pureblood wizard and had not been? How much of his life had he wasted because of this?

During his time in the forest Draco learned many things. After he had awoken from his birthday ordeal, he had dinner with his mother for the first time. Usually Draco would have asked about the meal's main course of meat, but the very thought of eating the Earth's creatures made him want to be sick. This is when he understood that Fey do not kill or eat the animals of the world. They respected and took care of them, which defiantly did not mean putting them on a platter.

He found the greens and sweet fruits delicious to his taste buds which he realized he could control. They could become very sensitive and easily pleased or hard and numb. This was an interesting trait, he thought, though not entirely sure of its usefulness. It would also probably be one he wouldn't master for yet awhile.

The Queen and part of the Hive lived inside the Earth. The roots from above seemed to understand they were decoration. They held the earth from caving in above them while twisting in Celtic knots along the ceiling and down the walls, hanging alongside lavish tapestries and silks. Twinkling lights hovered around the ceiling and twinkled over tall silver torches. Large, deep wooden tables were covered in candles and long blue silk runners that ran down their centers.

"Will you tell me about how I was born?" Draco had asked quietly. Timid but sure of himself; he wanted to know.

"Of course, my child." Morrigana's voice sounded like wind chimes and it sent chills up his arms. "All Royalty in our species have one mate. It is destined before we are born and perhaps even before the Heavens started to shine above us. There is a reason why it is this person we should love and adore above all others but such insight we cannot understand in this life. When your father…" Her cheek twitched, "was finishing his last year at school when his friends dared him to venture far into the forbidden forest. Lucius was always up for a challenge I suppose for he came into the forest and the moment he did I sensed him for the first time."

Her silver eyes closed in remembrance and she seemed to take in a deep breath. "I cannot tell you the feeling of first sensing your mate." His mother was quiet for a moment then opened her eyes managing a weak smile. "You were conceived shortly thereafter and the Earth trembled for it knew that its prince would soon come."

Draco didn't know why but he felt her pain; her confusion still after so many years. "He hurt you when he left."

She wiped a crystal tear from her check and sat up straighter. "I beg the Fates you will never know the torture of being apart from your mate, Accalon."

"You've called me that before, what does it mean?"

Morrigana gave him a strange look. "Accalon is your name, my love. It was the name of your distant grandmother Morgan La Fey's mate." _(A/N: This is actually true, in the legend Morgan La Fey's lover was a French man named Accalon)_

"My name's not Draco?"

There was that non- to-subtle twitch again. "No, that was a name your father and…" Another twitch, "…his wife must have chosen for you. Accalon is your royal birthright."

"I like Accalon." Draco whispered for he hopped to make her feel better and was pleased to see her smile.

9090909090909

Sinking lower into the tube Draco frowned. How awful it must be to be tortured by the fact that your mate left you. Draco took a moment to pray that he never found his mate before draining the bath water and stepping out of his private bath into his private quarters.

Dressing in his cool night pants he knotted the drawstring and looked into the mirror. He still looked like his same old self, he thought. His ears and skin, hair and everything else looked like they had always looked. However, his eyes were still the deep color of the Fey.

There was a knock on his door and with a glance the door flew open and his father stepped in. "Draco, are you feeling better?" His father asked in a soft but concerned voice his son had never really heard before.

"I'm fine, father. I'd like to go to bed." Draco said in a dully.

Lucius looked at his son before slowly sitting down in the leather chair at Draco's desk. "I want to explain to you want happened."

"Don't bother."

Lucius remained calm for he knew this was going to be difficult. He gave himself a little praise for being smart enough to become a school governor so he'd have full access to Draco, if need be. Lucius' pale gray eyes looked at his son who was looking vacantly out the window. No doubt the night called to his fey side as he had figured it would. It had always called to Lucius a bit as well, since a part of him had always waited, hopeful, for his lover to find him these past seventeen years.

"I think you have a right to know. I assume you want to know why I left your mother."

Draco crossed his arms across his bare chest and glared at his father. Once he would have been afraid but no more. "I'm rather more interested in Narcissa."

His father's brows puckered as he looked at Draco confused. "Alright."

"Why would she take me and claim me as her own?"

"Money," Lucius said with a sigh. "Her family's business was becoming obsolete, though very little people were privy to this fact. Her betrothal to me was the best thing for her family, and the Malfoy Corporation gladly took over and made it thrive once more. While she always wondered where you came from, your resemblance to me was so strong she knew not to have to worry about anyone thinking you weren't hers. Narcissa lives in luxury and wealth with everything she wants. Why wouldn't she claim you as hers?"

Draco looked out the window again.

"She doesn't hate you, Draco."

He said nothing.

"We never had any children together for I already had my heir, and I believe she said once she didn't want to ruin her slender figure."

"My mum is slightly round." Draco said absently thinking of the Queen. She was by absolutely no means hefty or the like but her curves and body were soft and easy to touch.

"The Queen?" Lucius' voice seemed to hum a moment and he looked away from his son hurriedly as though worried he'd be able to read his thoughts. "Yes, she is soft and warm as the earth should be."

Draco didn't like that his father was thinking about the Queen after what had happened. "You stole me."

Lucius looked back quickly. "Draco…"

"She'd just given birth to me, she'd spent hours in labor, months with child and the moment she slept from birth you took me under your cape and you RAN." Draco's eyes were glowing again though his other features stayed neutral.

"I did." He said it so coolly. Draco's skin quickly turned an angry shade of Fey green.

"GET OUT." He pointed towards the door.

Lucius looked at his son and slowly stood up again. "Alright Draco, if you should need me…"

"I won't." Draco said and with a wave of his hand the door slammed shut.

* * *

That night, sequestered in a comfy drawing room, Draco's father sulked. Lucius wanted to act like a child and jump up and down and throw a hissy-fit. But a man of his standing wasn't given to such behavior; it was uncouth. So the depressed father simply took a deep breath and downed a large shot of firewhiskey instead.

Snape was watching him silently from a large chair near the fireplace. Severus's private chambers were slightly dark but glowing from the hearth's fire. The walls were filled with ancient books, the desks with stirring potions, and there were two dark but intricately carved doors; one lead out and the other to the bedroom.

"You can't drink your problems away, Lucius," He told his old distraught friend in that smug Slytherin voice.

"Can and will." Lucius replied taking a long swig of the burning liquid.

Severus said nothing as Lucius refilled his glass and went by the fire to sit and stare into the elemental flames.

"Are you planning on avoiding going home?" Severus asked evenly.

The tall blonde made a very annoyed sigh. "I have much to talk to Draco about before I leave."

"What about Narcissa?"

"What about the wench?"

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched with a smile. "She is your wife. I'm sure she'll want you home."

This of course was a large joke between the two men for Narcissa only wanted Lucius home when she needed money. There was no love and not even chemistry between the cold and distant couple.

"She knows where to find me if need be." Lucius replied indifferently finally looking over at his friend. "I dare say I have another woman to worry about at the moment."

"Draco's mother? The Queen?" Severus asked a brow rose. Lucius had guarded his secret so well that not even his oldest friend in the world knew that Draco hadn't been Narcissa's. At first, Severus had been as mad as Draco, but then he'd come to realize that perhaps Lucius had his reasons.

"Indeed." He replied evenly. "Have you ever seen a mad Fey?"

"Can't say as I have."

"Try not to. It's the worse thing imaginable. I was lucky to survive with my life. Now that Morg-the Queen knows I've told Draco nothing about his heritage…she's going to be even MORE then a little mad. She's going to want to see me too, and I don't think she'll let me survive it."

"You don't seem to terribly unhappy about the thought." Severus gave him a humorous glance as Lucius grinned in return but said nothing. "She meant something to you?"

"She was the mother of my son, of course she meant something." Lucius replied finishing his drink quickly.

"Do you still think of her?" Severus was about the only person in the world who could have asked that question and lived to hear the answer.

Lucius thought back to the moment when he'd first seen her. She had been resting against the large oak in the center of the clearing. It had been dark all around them but from her being a light shone brightly. He knew at that moment he'd never be the same. He'd never want the same things; never hold true the things he'd believe before. Morrigana had loved him with a selfless passion, and Lucius knew if he lived a hundred lifetimes he'd never find one that equaled it. The earth had shook terribly the night Draco was conceived and Lucius felt small goose bumps prickle at the back of his neck at the mere thought of the loved he received then and had now for his family. He was sure the air crackled then, with the clash of his heart and conscious guilt, though he did not bat an eye, hiding his battle from the man sitting just across from him.

"Every time I look at Draco."

"I think you have a problem then, my old friend. You've severely wronged a very powerful being, and you're still in love with her." Severus seemed to think this was funny for the sides of his mouth twitched again.

Lucius scowled.

* * *

The large group at the Gryffindor table tried to grab anything around them to stick onto their plates as Hermione read a long list out of her new book. The others were groaning and mumbling while Harry and Ron were forced to listen to Hermione's research.

"Now, this book here, "_Frolicking with the Fey_" says that now he's of age he'll be able to completely protect himself even against Avada Kedavra."

Harry looked up quickly at this. "He can't die?"

"No, it is nothing as grand as immortality, Harry. It's just that if pre-warned he can properly shield himself. If you sneak up behind him without his prior knowledge and say the curse he'll die. But if his little "mind shields" are up then no, he won't die; it'll only slightly hurt him." Hermione said looking back down at her book. "This book say's that the Fey will usually be able to use their powers before realizing they can." A small grin found Hermione's lips as she looked up. "There's about a warning in every other paragraph not to get one mad."

"Must not be pretty." Ron grinned biting off a piece of his dinner roll.

Harry leaned over and read one of the warnings Hermione was talking about. "Shrill?"

"Oh, yes the Shrill of a Fey One is enough to deafen a man! It's REALLY fascinating. If you get one REALLY mad, like by attacking its mate or making a move on them once their claimed, you're going to get an ear full "literally"." Hermione grinned looking down at her dinner which had hardly been touched.

"Yikes." Ron murmured then looked up from his second helping of roast chicken. "What's this "claiming" thing you keep mentioning?"

Harry took the book from Hermione and read out loud once he'd looked it up in the glossary. "Of all the mystical creatures in the Wizarding World none is more dominant then the Fey. The claiming is a unique ceremony between the Fey and their mate. Little is known about what occurs during but once preformed the protection around the mate increases threefold. It says here that the mate's life must completely revolve around their fey mate or serious side effects will occur after the claiming."

"OOOOOOhhhh, will Malfoy grow two heads?" Ron asked interested with a big grin.

Harry looked down at the book grinning. "Nope, he will however KILL anyone that touches his mate."

"Oh, honestly, Harry. He couldn't possibly..." Hermione looked down at the book her mouth moving as she read and then she sat up and with a surprised look. "O, he can."

Harry and Ron snickered as the red head took the book from Harry next and looked down at it. "Seems complicated. OI! Great news!"

A few people turned around to look at him. "If someone challenges Draco for the right to his mate, Draco can be killed!"

"Honestly, Ron, who's going to challenged the Prince of Fey to a duel?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do think it's very unique that they can smell their mate."

"Smell?" Ron gave a look of disgust.

"Yes, the fey send out a kind of beacon and it doesn't matter if the mate doesn't want them. I mean look at Mr. Malfoy; he ran from the Queen."

"She could have kicked him out." Harry grinned.

"No, other wise Draco would have stayed with her. Mr. Malfoy took Draco and ran is my guess," said the brainiac

"Bet you there was some major "Shrilling" going on that night." Ron snickered.

Harry focused in on his breakfast but the whole thing really fascinated him for some reason. It was hard picturing the smug Slytherin completely and utterly falling head over heals for someone. To think he'd be SO possessive of his mate that he'd kill someone for just touching them. Something in Harry's heart thumped painfully but he tried to block it out. _I don't care about Malfoy._ He told himself_. It's just…I don't think I'll ever have that kind of love._ _People will always see Harry Potter instead of Harry. _

Munching quietly, Harry lost himself in wistful images of what it would be like if he were someone's chosen one because he was himself and not because of his destiny. He lost himself in thoughts of someone who wanted to possess every part of him so bad that they'd stay up late at night and think about him. His eyes twinkled then as he considered how he'd be able to tease them with the slightest movement; how wonderful it would be to have that kind of bond.

"Ewe." A voice interrupted his thoughts and Harry looked up.

"What?"

"It says here, the Fey's major visible erogenous zone is their pointed _ears_." Ron said making a sickened face.

"Touch their ears and they…_like_ it?" Harry asked rather bemused.

"Say's here if his mate touches him there….WHOA, no amount of force would stop him from…uh…" Ron stopped quickly as he flushed and quickly gave Hermione her book back.

Hermione snickered at him and Harry just looked confused. He'd been looking confused a lot lately. He had a feeling the non-plussed stupor he so often found himself floating in was about to become a most unfortunate but constant state of being from then on out.

_Stupid, gorgeous, silver-eyed freak._ Harry's jaw dropped at the thought. _HUH? I meant…ah…aw shit, that's exactly what I meant…_

* * *

_Honestly okay, Hermione's going to do more research about mating rituals but next chapter has Lucius explain a lot to Draco. Everyone curious about why Lucius left yet? Can't tell it's a BIGGGG secret. (wink)_


	6. Draco’s protection spells

Beta-ed by Alec

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, hehehehe._

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me. _

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 6: Draco's protection spells**

_The soft feel of silken hands touched his skin, making his body sing with pleasures he'd never known. _

_His eyes opened and looked into the endless ocean blue eyes that starred at him with desire._

"_Touch me." He found himself begging._

_Lips touched his neck and continued all over his body. "I'll protect you," whispered a soft but definitely male voice in Harry's ear _right before he awoke.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron looked down at his friend, sweaty and tangled in his sheets.

Looking up at his roommate, Harry flushed red and sat up rubbing his messy hair. "Yeah, I'm okay, Ron."

"Alright, well, you're going to be late for breakfast. I'd hurry up."

Harry nodded and stumbled out of bed, grumbling something about needing Occulmency again, but a part of him liked the dream and even now felt…safe….secure. It was a good feeling.

Damnit, he wanted to go back to sleep!

Harry was munching on a big bowl of breakfast fruit when Hermione dropped down next to them a bit later for breakfast than usual. She even had more books than normal and her hair was in a messy, frizzy bun on the top of her head. Turning it over her empty plate, she threw the tome open to the book-marked page.

"I got this from the restricted section." Hermione said proudly.

_Ah, so she was in the library,_ thought Harry, taking in her bedraggled countenance._ Should've known. _

"How'd you manage that?" Ron asked, not minding that his mouth was full of food.

"I can imitate handwriting. I took this book out by _permission_ from Professor Trelawney. None of the facility likes to talk to her, so I didn't think it would be a problem." Hermione said smugly.

"I think we're a BAD influence on her." Ron said in utter amazement.

"I think we've turned her into a criminal." Harry laughed.

"Damn proud of you though." Ron quickly added as she looked up.

"I think I'll make you an award." Harry added with a huge grin as Ron snickered.

"Alright, alright, listen to this." Scanning her finger down the page she read off what the book said. "_Among these dangerous beings lay the Fey Ones. They will not involve themselves with common disputes_." Hermione glanced at their blank expressions. "Which basically translates to, they don't care if the whole world is in a war because if it doesn't effect them tough luck."

"I DEFINITELY think Malfoy's the Prince." Ron nodded taking a few more bites.

"Hmmm, let me see…Where was it? Oh yes, _The Hive is completely dependent of its King or Queen; only twice in history has a Fey Prince been born_."

"Make that three times." Ron said.

"Correct. Uh…_This is somewhat dangerous since males are alarmingly more dominant in mind and body; their hormones and emotions cause the Earth to go through, what is called the Intemio Phase. During the time the Fey Prince courts and lures his mate the earth will become warm, bright and attractive around where the Hive lives. When the future heir to the throne is in womb, the Intemio Phase takes effect. Upon the last Intemio stage, England had an abundance of crops, fruitfulness, and good weather. When the carrier of the heir grows sick, the area around them grows pale and dark. Since the heir is directly connected to the elements, they suffer the same fate as the other_."

Harry looked at her. "What's so important about that?"

"If Malfoy's mate is troublesome, the earth around Hogwarts is going to suffer. I mean look at what happened when Mr. Malfoy left the Queen!" Hermione said anxiously with a bit of fear in her voice.

"That's a theory." Harry told her. "And who's to say they're actually right? I thought not a lot of people know about the Fey."

"They don't, but this is pieced together through a lot of information. Weather charts, dates, crop intake; they all spike and drop right before the Queen gives birth." Hermione replied.

Across the hall Draco stepped in followed by two pale and nervous bodyguards known as Crabbe and Goyle. People turned and whispered to one another as they entered. Draco looked like he had every day since the first day of school; perfectly Malfoy, perfectly smug, and rather well put together. Many of his house were surprised when the unique and hard to miss fey features, sported in his grand and furious entrance the day before, disappeared. Once the Fey Prince had calmed down and tamed his stormy emotions, his golden skin had returned to its flawless cream; his pointed ears rounded out to their soft curved lobes, and his hair shorted in length, falling silky smooth and straight. Just that morning, he'd explained with a patient and kind understanding that shocked even him to his curious house members, concerning the mysterious vanishment of his ethereal features of which they wouldn't stop nattering on about.

_There were some naturally fey traits that would take getting use to_, thought Draco wryly to himself as he practically glided to his chair.

Sitting down at the table, Malfoy tried not to get sick as he watched people eating the meat in front of him. He had the sudden urge to wave all the meat away but thought better of it and continued to eat his fruit and other meal time treats.

Everyone walked on egg shells around him the whole day as if he was about to snap or something. He found himself amazingly even-tempered as he watched people go out of their way to avoid him.

Care of Magical Creatures was his last class of the bloody long day. He made his way down the long stony steps till he reached the area near the Forbidden Forrest. He sighed and looked longingly into the endless dark greens and browns as it called to him in a song only he could hear and often dreamt about.

"_Accalon…"_ It whispered in his ear until something snapped him out of it.

_What was that? That…incredible smell?_ Draco lifted his head slightly and smelled the air, twitching his slender pointed nose as he did so.

"U-uh, Draco?" A deep but nervous voice stuttered out.

"What?" He snapped the wind picking up for a moment as he did.

"Y-your ears…" Crabbe said nervously pointing.

Draco reached up and felt that his ears were pointed now. He looked down at his hands to see if his skin was the same white color it was suppose to be. It was.

There it was again that wonderful scent. Mmmmm, it smelled like candied cherries, autumn, and sex. He liked the last smell the most. Licking his lips, he looked around trying to locate where the luscious aroma was wafting from, but a bunch of Gryffindors were in the way. Draco became frustrated and started to look harder. As his annoyance grew, the winds started to pick up faster and faster.

_Where in Hades was that smell coming from? _The Fey Prince thought as his eyes started to turn silver.

Then as quick as the sensation had come it was cut off. It felt like a shield had suddenly been thrown up. Draco had the odd feeling of deja'vu, and he was reminded of his dreams.

"_Where are you? I can't find you." He asked panicked. "I know you're there but I can't find you."_

_He heard whispering in his ear. "Find me."_

The voices in his head grew louder as his dream streamed vividly behind his eyes. He closed his silver eyes and the wind blew through his silky blonde hair soothingly.

"_Why can't I find you?"_

"_He's blocked me. You have to break free." _

Now, Draco wasn't stupid, but he sure felt it when he realized what that meant. He knew who HE was; the one that was blocking him from the person in his dreams.

His mother was going to be mad because Draco was going to kill Lucius before she could get her angry hands on him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was not a stupid man by any account. He made bad decisions sometimes but usually it had been a good idea…Err, or seemed it at the time. He sometimes wished he could turn back time and change so many things. He'd never really been there for his son and sometimes had been harsh and disciplined with him. There had been a reason though; Lucius had always been afraid his spells would fail and Draco would suddenly gain all his elemental fey powers at once.

This was so dangerous on so many different levels. Just the very thought of having an emotional teenage boy controlling the very weather sent shivers down his spin. No. No, he had to have been strict with Draco as he grew up, no showing emotions; emotions could have lead to a tornado, or hurricane or something awful.

The door to Severus Snape's study blew open with a huge gust of wind. Lucius braced himself as his son marched into the room; ears pointed, eyes blazing silver, and skin an angry greenish tint.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco's baby Shrill sent shock waves of anger through the room and Lucius' chair tumbling backwards.

"Shit! When did you learn how to Shrill?" Lucius demanded as he stumbled to his feet with all the dignity he could manage, knowing that baby Shrill wasn't even half the level a grown Fey could create.

"No. No Father. YOU answer MY questions." Draco demanded.

"Alright, Draco, of course what would you like to know?" Lucius replied with his cool Malfoy tone.

"What spells are on me? What is blocking me?"

Lucius gracefully sat down again and gestured for Draco too, but he refused and just stood there burning a whole through Lucius' chest.

"There are several spells which I placed on you when you were only a day old. These were necessary at the time, for I tried to think of everything. The first spell was just a simple protection charm, stopping anyone from locating you when I didn't want them too. I gave you an essence charm that masked your fey features when you drew to emotional; your "Change" pulled this one away quickly. A repellent charm against magical creatures; I believe that charm is why the Hippogriff attacked you when you were thirteen, a confusion spell so no one would ever be able to even guess you were the son of the Queen, a notice-me-not in case any Fey ever looked upon you and saw their Prince..."

"And the last?" Draco interrupted, eager but impatient.

"A mask charm; it draws a veil upon your senses so you are not be able to detect your mate."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Draco shouted giving off weak Shrill vibrations. It was, however, strong enough to cause Lucius to cover his ears quickly. The ringing in his ear drums from the day's meeting probably wouldn't stop for an hour or two, however.

"I had to, Draco." He rubbed his ringing ears a moment. "If you'd come to school and had immediately found your mate…How would I have explained to you why you could smell them, sense them, want them more then life?" Lucius sighed and pulled his shoulders higher, for it was all he could seem to do at the moment. "Fate determined long ago who they are. It would not surprise me if you knew."

"I don't." He snapped, throwing himself into a chair across from his father. "But I've dreamt of them for years."

"Can you see their face?"

"No, I'm sure the spells taken care of that." Draco snipped cheekily.

"I'm sure it has." Lucius said with little regret. "You were too young to take your mate anyway."

"I'm seventeen." Draco sneered. "You can't tell me what to do."

"No, I probably never could. But like it or not, Draco, you are my son, and I had to do what I thought was best for you at the time. I had no idea how to raise a child, much less a Fey Prince."

"Why did you leave her?" Draco demanded, anger making his fists tighten.

Lucius went still and his crystal grey eyes turned and looked into the fire. It was a long while before he answered. "I ask myself that question everyday of my life."

There was a long silence in the room as the two Malfoys sat with their own thoughts busy inside their heads.

"You had a reason though." Draco finally said. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I had a reason." He looked up. "When I saw you, though, I knew I couldn't leave you behind. I had to take my son with me."

"You nearly killed her."

Lucius eyes shut tightly. "I know. You think that bonding with your mate is only a pull on the Fey's side, but that's not true. I am very attached to Morrigana still to this day."

It was strange to hear her name on his father's lips; strange to see emotions tugging at the face Draco had known all his life to be cold and distant, void of all emotions.

"I don't understand. Why did you leave?"

Lucius stood quickly and went for a glass of Firewhiskey. There was silence in the room as Lucius drank nervously.

"Did she…did she mention…" His eyes were looking down as if examining the drink in his hand.

"Yes, she mentioned you." Draco said in a cool even voice; he too trying not to reveal his feelings on this complicated matter.

"And…" He drew his voice out in a tone Draco was more familiar with; composed, completely in control. "…What did she say?"

Draco said nothing for a moment, half wanting to cause him agony. "She said that you were dared to go into the forest on a bet from your friends. When you stepped into the forest, she sensed your presence and knew you'd finally come to her. Something about the earth trembling when I was conceived was also mentioned."

A secret grin flitted across Lucius' lips but was gone an instant later.

Draco made a disturbed face. "That's not a metaphor is it? The earth _really_ shook, didn't it?"

Lucius sat down again with an oddly satisfied gleam dancing in his eyes. "Yes, it did."

"Wonderful." Draco said in a dry voice and Lucius had to grin. He'd never really talked to his son like they were talking now; never shared, except when he told his Malfoy heir what he expected from him.

"You will know the same joy when you find your mate." Lucius told him evenly.

"They're here. I just can't find them." Draco said in a determined voice.

"The veil, even if you looked them right in the eyes you wouldn't know it was them. I suppose subconsciously you know, but that's very deep." Lucius seemed rather smug about his damn mask charm which angered Draco.

"What do I have to do to get rid of it?"

Lucius seemed slightly annoyed at this. "Why now, Draco, you've only just turned seventeen. I don't think you realize just how powerful the draw towards your mate will be. You'll want to conceive with them the moment you truly see them for the first time. You'll simply know it's what needs to be done. Don't you want to wait a bit before you lift the charm?"

"I can lift it?" Draco asked quickly.

"No, only I can." Lucius told him, again watching the flames in Snape's fireplace.

"Then lift it."

The father said nothing as he swirled the liquid around in his glass. The air in the room started to heat a bit from Draco's rising temper, but Lucius ignored it. Morrigana used to do the same thing during her pregnant mood swings the Fey are so "blessed" with.

"I can still feel her sometimes."

This shocked Draco, for his angry expression dropped quickly and he gawked at his father. "What? You can still feel her?"

"Yes, it becomes stronger the closer I am to her." Lucius looked at his son. "I feel her right now, and it kills me inside. I don't want you to go through the same thing. What if your mate leaves you?"

"Well, why did you?" Draco asked evenly.

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

Lucius sighed and leaned further back in his chair drawing his eyebrows together. "There were reasons."

"A reason being…"

Lucius remained silent.

"You don't love, Narcissa, do you? You never have. I'm not stupid."

"It was a marriage of convenience."

"_YOU_ are bound to my mother. I'm surprised it didn't kill her when you said your vows to another woman." Draco felt slightly sick as though he were feeling his mother's emotions as his own.

Lucius rubbed his chin trying to suppress the rage he felt rising towards himself. "Half the crops in England died that year preceding my leave. This caused people to starve."

Draco's face paled.

"If your mate leaves you, Draco, what will you do? Who will suffer?"

"Don't you pull that on me!" He shouted at his father. "You have no right to say…"

"I have every right to say so. I am your father. I am the mate of the Fey Queen. I know how powerful it is to be pulled to a Fey One." Lucius shivered at the strong memories that threatened to bombard his senses and ran a slender hand through his silken locks to calm himself. "Merlin, help the person bound to you, Draco, for you're not exactly as subtle as your mother. You'll probably tie them in magical rope and demand they mate with you."

"The thought isn't entirely unpleasant."

Lucius had to grin as Draco eyes went distant lost thought. He looked the normal wizard again; his fey features hidden with normal ears, grey eyes and peach skin. He was calming down and that was good, for Lucius wanted the Queen to be the one to finally kill him. He wanted to be looking into her eyes when he died.

"I wish for you to take the spell away, Father. I need my mate." It was a polite request. Something Lucius did not expect and he looked his son up and down for a moment in appraisal before simply reaching into his dark black robes and pulling out his wand.

"Are you sure, Draco? I cannot untie your connection once it's been placed."

"I'm sure." _I'm going to find you. _The young prince thought excitedly._ I'll finally, finally, find you._

Lucius nodded solemnly and pointed his wand. _"Finite Incantatem."_

Draco felt a sharp shock at the back of his head, and somewhere in his heart, it started beating a bit faster. His senses seemed sharper, quicker, easier to read, more natural then they'd ever seemed before.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder and in his thoughts he whispered. _I'll find you soon._

Somewhere inside the Hogwarts Castle someone dropped their books--startled and looked around wondering where the disembodied voice had come from. "What?" They called out into the empty hallway.

* * *

_Yay! (sings happily) Draco is finally going to try to seduce Harry! (does happy dance) And I can't wait till Morrigana gets a hold of Lucius!_


	7. It had to be YOU

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, hehehehe._

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me. _

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Seven : It had to be YOU**

"I'm forgetting something." Harry murmured aloud as he stopped in the middle of the walkway. It was late in the afternoon but Harry had been doing the same thing all day; stopping abruptly in mid step and speaking of something he thought he had forgotten, all day.

If they didn't know any better, they'd think he was Neville.

His friends, for the umpteenth time that day, turned to look at him in confusion. "You have all your books, right?" asked Hermione giving him a quick once over to see if she could spot anything missing.

Harry nibbled at his lip, shrugging. "I…I can't think of what it is. I just can't seem to remember."

The group rolled their eyes in exasperation. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Seamus yelled as he from ran by them, Dean following quickly behind, passing the group.

"They're right, we had better go." Hermione told him.

As the Gryffindors hurried down to Care of Magical Creatures, which they had last period Wednesdays and Thursdays, Harry tried to keep his feet moving forward but that _feeling_ still kept nagging at him, calling him to turn back and find the thing he'd lost. It felt as if he should have something with him…or someone. The feeling, though very hard to describe, nevertheless kept Harry looking over his shoulder in growing confusion.

"Afternoon', class!" said Hagrid excitedly, greeting his students with a hearty voice.

All the class smiled back with equal enthusiasm; except for Harry who of course was looking over his shoulder again, eyes searching towards the school.

Hagrid had an unusually large grin on his big face, eyes twinkling furiously as he rubbed his plate sized hands together in anticipation. "I've gat' a big su'prise for yehs'." He told them happily.

The class looked at each other nervously, smiles fading into grim stiff lines of dismay.

"I've been talkin' ter some creatures in da' forest, an' a great an' mighty creature 'as agreed to parti'apate in today's class. Took a right bit o' bargainin', but they're coming in the end. So no harms done. You'll just love da' Foxtiens. "

Everyone double blinked owlishly and Hermione groaned loudly.

"Hagrid, honestly, do you think that's wise?" Hermione asked, making Hagrid frown. "I mean", she continued nervously, "after what happened with the Hippogriffs in our third year…"

"Are they big?" Neville asked quickly.

"Jus' a tad." Hagrid grinned.

"Oh, bugger. Hey, maybe Malfoy will get mangled again!" Ron said pleasantly.

"Yes, and maybe Hagrid will get fired this time." Hermione replied in an unpleasant tone.

Harry looked over in alarm. "They aren't too dangerous or illegal are they?"

"No," replied Hermione looking into the forests shadows from her nice sunny place in the field. "Just not tame."

She did say not dangerous, right?

"Hagrid won't let it hurt us." Neville replied as if to assure himself. "H-he won't, will he?"

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Mione." Ron told her in a placating voice, leaning himself up against the nearest tree.

"I just hope Hagrid's joy of being able to study a Foxtien isn't clouding his judgment about us students being around it." Hermione told them.

A bunch of shouting and laughing interrupted the Gryffindor discussion for the rest of the group was finally making their way down the hill.

"I see the Slytherins finally decided to grace us with their presence." Hermione said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Harry felt a soft tingling in his stomach just as his attention turned back to the practically bouncing giant with growing apprehension. _What is that feeling?_

Hagrid was so excited he hadn't noticed that the Slytherins had not been there or that they were now arriving late. The half-giant looked as if he was going to start to jump up and down with glee at any moment.

" 'Ere we are. Can anyone tell me wha' a Foxtien is?"

Hermione raised her hand even as she started to speak. "The Foxtiens or in Latin _"Foxohmerio Cors"_ are a quarter breed between Clydesdale, Unicorns, and Thestrals. The leader of the Foxtien is always the largest male. He will scout all areas to assure they are safe before letting the submissive males and females come out."

"Ver'a good, Hermione. Ten points ter' Gryffindor!" Hagrid told her as she smiled widely. Ron comradely patted her on the back also smiling.

Then out of the forests shadows emerged one of the biggest mammals they had ever seen. It looked like it had been a horse once, maybe near a hundred years ago. It had the clean cool structure of a stallion, but its features were too large to be normal and stood from head to hoofs, seven feet high. Hauntingly beautiful bat-wings tucked close into the huge black as night body. Scales lined the neck and mixed with the silken fur that managed to line in rows till a quarter up the wings. At top center of its forehead was a sleek red unicorn's tip only this one looked razor sharp and very dangerous. The red of the horn matched the unsteady blood red eyes that's stare pierced everyone in the field. Instead of a regular stringy haired horses or unicorns tail, it had a wicked looking hairless tail that curled and lifted in the air with a slit forked end like an archetypal demon's.

"Now it's very important ter' let him know he's boss." Hagrid told them. "So when 'e spreads 'e's wings you alls better lower your eyes and take two big steps back. All rights?"

The class nodded but Harry wasn't paying attention at all. He only stared unseeingly at the class goings on mind and senses distracted by the growing tingle in his belly and the voice he kept hearing in his head that was even now murmuring.

"_I can smell you, my love. Mmmmm…cherry candy, autumn and sex…mmmm…."_

Harry shuttered drastically with a flare of desire sparked within him. _Where in the world was that voice coming from? Why was it in his head?_

The Foxtien dominant opened its wings broadly; its head high and eyes glaring at the students. All but one lowered their eyes humbly, bowed and took two steps back.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to grab his leg as she moved back but he had turned again to look towards the hill from whence he sensed the voice's origin coming from.

Harry's eyes locked onto Draco's blue crystals orbs. He didn't have time to think about the acrobatic churn of flips and fluttering his stomach had taken at the sight of the blonde beauty, unfortunately. The Foxtien leader was stamping hideously, now, letting loose a furious cry, causing Harry to look back startled; just in time to see it rear onto its hind legs far closer than before.

Harry jumped back with a cry, but ended up falling onto his arse in shock while his classmates ran for cover.

* * *

The moment Draco had reached the hills leading to his _Care of Magical Creatures_ class he had begun to smell it.

Draco faintly lifted his nose, sniffing gently, a smile tugging at his lips. _Mmmm_, his mate was outside, letting the breeze carry their sent across the field towards him.

"Whoa, do you see that?" Pansy half shrieked, interrupting Draco's thought on delicious cherry candy.

The Slytherin party looked towards the quiet and bowing class as they dropped onto the last step of the hilly, stoned walkway.

Draco's blood ran cold then. It was a dominant Foxtien. Draco could tell by the scent and stance; but more importantly, his fey instincts were screaming at him to protect his mate.

"_No, get away from them!." _His inner voice raged on as the Foxtein began prancing about distressed. When clear as day, two green emerald eyes met his. Something inside of Draco clicked into place as if he had suddenly found the last piece of the puzzle.

That was when the Foxtien's cry pierced the air and Draco felt the change inside him instantly. The wind seemed to gust quickly across the field as his supernatural speed had him in seconds between Harry and the Foxtien.

Ears pointed, skin an angry saffron, hair wild, and eyes blazing silver, the Fey Prince threw his arms open protectively as the wind whipped the autumn leaves around his body like a whirlwind.

The Shrill that followed was heard clear throughout the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts and even reaching to Hogsmead Village, startling the day's shoppers.

"SUHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Shrill was so high and insanely powerful that the already cowering students were knocked off their feet when the shock waves hit them no matter where they stood. It sounded like a million different pitches, on and off key, clinging together to form the monstrous noise. Screaming in terror, the Foxtien creature was slammed by the resounding waves harshly, and its enormous body was completely flipped over till it lay awkwardly on the ground.

As soon as it could stumble to its huffs, the Foxtien leader went shrieking into the forest terrified; its demon tail tucked between its enormous thighs, ears flattened and throat whimpering.

As soon as the Foxtien was out of sight, the wind died down to an enchanting breeze. Harry's ears were ringing so loud he gripped them with both hands, cross-eyed.

"Holy shit." Ron moaned from his place thrown over a tree branch from the Shrill's shockwaves.

Draco slowly turned towards his raven headed wonder, the wind blowing his blonde locks about romantically as his finally looked upon his mate.

Their eyes met.

Anyone would have expected a _beautiful_ reunion between soul mates, _destined_ to be together, mates _for life_. Anyone who'd have thought that _obviously_ didn't have Draco Malfoy for a mate.

"Bloody hell." Draco sneered, looking down at the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. "Had to be _you_ didn't it?"

"W-w-whaaaaat?" stammered out Harry, confusion piling atop confusion, as he scrabbled to his feet. He stuck his fingers in his ears and wiggled them around a bit, hopping the ringing would stop. Hell, he was even seeing spots.

"_You_, bloody hell, and mother thought she had it bad by getting stuck with my father for a mate!" Draco put his hands on his slender hips and glared at Harry as if expecting some kind of explanation or worse yet, an apology.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, Malfoy." Harry said coldly hopping he wasn't talking to loud because he wasn't sure if he was yelling or if it was just the ringing.

"I'm talking about _this_."

In one fluid graceful motion Draco pulled Harry into the crook of his arm and tilted him slightly as his mouth covered the gasp on Harry's lips.

Harry fought at first but the moment they were locked together he surrendered completely. Throwing his arms around Draco's neck as he let their tongues argue in a more pleasurable way then they ever had. Draco took Harry's trembling lower lip into his mouth and tugged predatorily before tossing Harry back onto his shaking feet.

"That is what I'm talking about, Potter." Draco couldn't help but shiver and rash of Goosebumps that ran down his spine as he took in Harry's debauched countenance. "Do you have ANY idea how badly you complicate things?"

Harry was beet-red and flushed in the face as he tried to speak the taste of Draco still on his swollen lips.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"You bloody well had to be the boy-who-lived. Damnit, no Fey has ever gone to war. Do you have any idea how protective a Fey One is, much less a Fey royal?" Draco rambled hotly.

"Protective? What does that have to do with me?" Harry demanded completely non-plussed from Draco's heated words and kisses. Commanding himself to stop shivering, he tried to focus on matter at hand.

Draco watched Harry lick his lips again tasting their kiss. He cursed as the Fey in him screamed to hold his mate.

"I am a Fey Prince if you hadn't noticed, Potter." Draco spat. "We protect our mates at all costs! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are going to be? Not only do you constantly get into trouble… no, that's not enough, is it? No, you just have to be up against an army of Dark Wizards not to mention Lord Voldemort himself." Draco had no problem saying his name now with all the power he himself possessed.

"The Fey do not go to war, it's not our business, but no, I had to get a bloody savior for my mate." Draco seemed to be talking to himself not even looking at Harry anymore. "Now I have to command the Hive to protect you, which means they have to protect the Order, which means, war. So thanks Potter. It's all your bloody fault!"

His eyes were silver again as Harry just blinked back at him in surprise.

Harry's eyes narrowed in frustration. He knew what he was hearing, but he could not be hearing whatever the beautifully mad blonde was ranting about correctly. Impossible. So they needed to go over it just one-more-time. The insanely loud Shrill must have befuddled his senses. "Uh, run that by me again?"

"Oi, bloody hell, Harry, you're Draco's mate! Now he has to make the Hive stand against You-Know-Who," said Hermione, speaking a little too loudly…her ears were still ringing off the wall. She peered at Harry with a strange expectant smile, as if she were wondering if Harry had heard her, but at the same time her eye brows raised, eyes widen, and mouth poised, ready to answer any question Harry may have.

Ron was looking around like he was deaf. "WHAT?" he shouted into Hermione's ear, who leapt back startled.

"M-m-m-mate?" was all Harry got out as realization dawned a little too late. Draco was already strutting across the short distance betwixt them like the cat that had found the naughty mouse caught by his wayward tail in the trap. The Prince couldn't help but smirk before grabbing the heart-shaped-wonder by his face and stealing another passionate kiss.

Just as Harry's hands sought to entangle themselves in the long pale locks, Draco pulled back abruptly. "Stay out of trouble until I return, _mate_." He commanded surprisingly serious and then was gone, having disappeared into the forest like a shadow.

Harry looked at his friends. "Uh…duh…uhh….that is…uhhh…"

The Gryffindor's could only watch, for they too were still reeling from the most eventful class of the day, as their future leader and savior's eyes rolled back in his head while he fainted dead away.

* * *

_YEAH! I finally got to do a REAL shrill! (Does happy shrill dance) Hehe, Draco had to go talk to his Mummy. I'm thinking maybe I should call her mum or something other wise you all might think I'm talking about Narcissa. (Ponders) Well, I wanted to make his reaction as "Draco" as possible. How'd I do? XOXOXO_

_Oh, yes don't forget about reviews, I happily take suggestions of what you all would love to see happen! _


	8. Intemio Dragonflies

Beta-ed by Rick (EVERYONE SAY HI TO MY NEW BETA RICK!) HIIII RICCCCCCCCCCCK!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, hehehehe._

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me. _

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)_

_Notes : If Draco says 'Mother' he's talking about Morrigana not Narcissa. Mum seems so informal when talking about a Queen._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Eight : Intemio Dragonflies**

"Harry! If you're going to keep fainting I'm going to stop reading!" Hermione lectured.

"I'm…I'm not fainting." Harry flushed. "I'm…r-resting…quietly."

"Just stop 'resting' then. I'm not picking you up off the bloody floor one more time!" Ron told Harry across the Gryffindor Common Room table.

They had spent the rest of the day in the library gathering books on the Fey. Their information was scattered in many large books that told them very little about what they needed. It wasn't until they had re-checked out Hermione's book 'Frolicking with the Fey' that they found real answers.

_/The Fey can't choose their mate. Their mate is chosen for them before they are even born/ _Or so the book said. So, in plain terms, Harry would become Draco's mate or the Earth would suffer in the prince's pain.

Harry, looking decidedly pale and nervous, asked Hermione what would happen next. Half an hour later she'd told him something he hadn't wanted to hear.

"You'll have four bonding steps. You've reached the first one, kissing each other. Second step is verbal bonding, but there isn't much on what makes it verbal and what you have to do. Third step is physical. A Fey and their mate…err, you know…" Hermione blushed.

"What?" Harry asked clueless.

"You have to shag Malfoy, mate." Ron told him, a disgusted look crossing his face.

"Sh-sh-shag…M-M-Malfoy. No-no…you have to be mistaken Mione."

"Uh, then err, comes step four." Hermione looking up wide eyed.

"What's that?" Harry was almost too afraid to ask.

"Uh…" Hermione looked towards Ron who looked nervously at her himself. Her eyes went back to Harry and she flinched. "You'll become pregnant with Malfoy's heir."

_Thump!_

Harry hit the ground unconscious for the third time that day.

(The Headmaster's office)

"THIS IS AN ABOMINATION!" Lucius shouted in anger. "You have to do something about this! Honestly! _MY_ son! Heir to the Malfoy line…mated to POTTER."

Dumbledore seemed to be looking at Lucius with a rather large sense of humor while Severus worked on messaging a headache out of his forehead.

Malfoy and Snape stood in front of the Headmaster who sat calmly behind his desk watching the two younger men with a bemused expression.

"Don't you have a home somewhere, Lucius? A wife to be avoiding?" Severus asked in annoyance.

Lucius stood up taller and glared at his old friend. "I am trying to be here for my son."

"Then why haven't you gone after him into the forest?" Severus demanded glaring right back at him.

Lucius turned a hideous pale color and spoke very softly and slowly. "His mother is in the forest."

It was Snape's turn to look very amused. "Afraid of the woman, huh, Malfoy?"

"You bloody well heard Draco's Shrill from outside! Can you imagine what she'll do to me? Can you?" Malfoy demanded with a panicked look in his eyes. He could stand tall next to the Dark Lord without flinching but mention Morrigana and the man practically cowered in the corner petrified.

"You have two choices at the moment, Lucius." Snape said glaring at him. "You can ether go directly to the Dark Lord and tell him that your very son is leading a resistance against him with Harry Potter. _OR_ you can go into the forest and speak with Draco's mother."

"Fine, fine, alright then." Lucius spat angrily, straightening his robes before grabbing his snake head cane. "Headmaster," Lucius bowed. "Severus." He bowed his head once more. "If you should need me…I'll be at the Dark Lord's hideout."

Dumbledore was practically choking on his laughter as his study door shut tightly behind the Orders top spy. (Uha, that's right I said spy!)

"He'd rather go tell the Dark Lord he's a traitor then go say hello to a woman?" Severus cried out in utter astonishment.

"Not just any woman, Severus." Dumbledore chuckled. "Not just any woman."

* * *

Draco let out a long sigh as he closed the door to his bedroom. What was needed was a long bath and much thought. He'd spent the remainder of the day talking with Morrigana about his mate and the war.

Bloody well he should just tie Harry in the dungeons of Hogwarts until the war was over and he was safe.

Keep his mate safe, _RIGHT!_ Whatever goddess in the past that thought up that rule obviously didn't have a mate like Harry Potter. The boy could endanger himself in a secluded hospital in their top security padded room with no one else around. In fact knowing Potter's luck his doctor would be a Death Eater in disguise, his nurse a rapist and all the while Dumbledore knew something that would save him and said nothing!

_Brilliant, just brilliant. Protect Potter my royal arse!_

Draco settled into a bath, relieving his body in the heated water. What was it that his mother had said about his mate? _Oh, yes, seduce him._ Draco had to admit, the thought was definitely appealing.

He closed his eyes, letting himself imagine for a moment Harry curled protectively beside him in his bed, his stunning emerald green eyes looking at him with love and trust. The thought of Harry's lips made Draco's blood run warm and the water around him heated instantly.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Yes, he would have to be close to his mate soon. The problem was convincing the boy-who-lived to trust him enough to get close to show Harry he only wanted to protect him…well, he wanted to seduce him too but Harry didn't need to know that right away. Draco would mention it when Harry found himself pregnant.

Maybe he could start another insult throwing contest with Potter again. It had gotten them so riled up last time and things had become so heated that they had even made that bet.

DAMN. He'd forgotten about the bet. Draco had lost, not entirely his fault but still he had lost all the same. It would have been so perfect to have Harry around him at all times.

Draco pondered this for a moment until he smiled slowly. Maybe Draco wouldn't be giving the orders but he sure as Hades would be around Harry. Tomorrow at breakfast he'd have to remind his beautiful mate that they had a bet to finish.

(The next morning)

Harry spent most of breakfast avoiding people and their comments on being a Fey's mate. He actually pulled out his wand and pointed it directly in-between Seamus' eyes when he made a comment about "Draco's bitch". It had been said with a good sense of humor but Harry was going to hex him all the same.

"I'm _no ones_ bitch." He said through gritted teeth.

"RIGHT!" Seamus said nervously nodding quickly. "I know. Just kidding, mate."

"Who are you calling mate, Finnegan?" A cool voice asked from behind them causing them to turn and look at the Prince.

The seventh years quieted as they watched Draco give Neville a shove. Neville jumped up and went running down to another spot at the table. He leaned his back against the table resting his elbows behind him on the surface while watching Harry in a casually sexy way.

_Mmmm_, Draco was so close he could smell the candy cherries, autumn and sex clearly.

"I remembered last night about the bet." Draco said in a slow casual voice.

Harry looked away quickly feeling naked as the Slytherin boy looked him up and down.

"Oh, yeah, about that…you weren't well, don't worry about it." Harry said looking back down at his plate.

Draco scowled slightly raising his eyebrow to the right. "I gave my word. I intend to keep it. If the roles had been reversed I would have still insisted on the wager."

"So, your Harry's slave…for a whole day?" Ron spoke up and Draco sneered in his direction.

"More or less."

Harry looked up at Ron who looked rather excited about the notion. Moving his green eyes from his best friend to the troublesome blond Harry gave his first order. "Go to your table then."

Draco's jaw fell open as he blinked at Harry. When it slammed shut his eyes narrowed while the Great Hall rose around five degrees in temperature within ten seconds.

"Draco, don't go away mad…just go away." Harry told him and then grinned.

Slowly grinning back Draco then leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Fine, but I can still smell you from across the room, my mate. Don't think there is not one place you can go that I do not know where you are."

Harry watched in fascination as Draco strutted back over to the Slytherin table where the cowards were to afraid to give the Prefect a piece of their mind about his choice of lover or mixed blood.

"Next time he annoys you Harry…just grab one of his ears." Ron grinned. "That should shut him up."

Harry flushed but Hermione half screamed her protest. "NO! It's really sensitive for them, he can't be held responsible for what he does if Harry gives him a signal."

"Signal my-scarred-forehead." Harry murmured turning back to his breakfast with a frown.

* * *

The school day had been like all the others that week, cloudy and gray. The temperature was cool and refreshing as Harry stepped out for a breath of air just after his last class. Hermione and Ron were fighting again making Harry hope they realized they were in love and needed to date before they killed one another.

Pulling his robe closed to keep in the warmth, Harry walked calmly towards the Greenhouses where people rarely appeared after last period. It was a good place to go if you didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

Harry's thoughts on a certain blonde Prince were enough to last him for a few days of head-conversation.

Draco was handsome, yes, Harry wasn't going to deny that. He had always known Draco was pleasing to look at but with his Fey genes kicking in Harry was having a hard time concentrating on anything else.

_Just because you're attracted to him doesn't mean anything but just that. You think he's damn sexy when he grins, yes, well so does half the population of the school. No big deal. _So why then couldn't he stop thinking about him?

_Oh, and that kiss._ Harry thought his insides would be warmed for months. The entire day after their first bonding step his blood had seemed to run hotter in his veins, as if Draco's magic was swimming through him. A part of him expected the feeling to stay…but it hadn't. That warmth and feeling had left hours later in the same day leaving Harry feeling a bit cold.

_I wonder if Mr. Malfoy feels cold all the time. He always seemed to be sitting in front of the fire whenever I've seen him._ Harry heard two arguing clumsy voices coming up on his right but he ignored them as he pondered that thought.

Draco's mother and Mr. Malfoy were completely bonded. That has to have taken its toll on him. I wonder if that's why he looks so cold and always wears those big thick robes.

"Ummm…" A voice interrupted his thoughts making Harry turn to see Crabbe and Goyle glaring at him with a look of annoyance.

Harry's eyebrows lifted at them curiously.

"You have to come with us." Goyle said.

Harry didn't answer at first because he supposed it was the first time he'd actually heard one of them speak a complete sentence. Then he thought about what Goyle said. "Why?"

"Draco." Crabbe replied gruffly crossing his arms hoping to look intimidating.

After you've seen Voldemort poking out of someone's head nothing is really intimidating anymore. "No. Why should I? Is he too royal to get off his arse and come and get me himself?"

The two cronies looked at one another then back at Harry like they hadn't been expecting him to argue with them. He was Harry-bloody-Potter of course he was going to be difficult!

"He's….busy…waiting for you." Crabbe told him in his thick deep voice. Harry always expected him to grunt like a caveman afterwards.

"Tell him to come talk to me himself then." _Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea. I always get in trouble when Draco looks me right in the eyes._

Goyle sighed. "Then we have permission to do this."

Harry couldn't believe they could move that fast being so bulky in stature. But then again one moment he was staring at them with his arms crossed the next Crabbe had grabbed him around the chest locking his arms together. Goyle grabbed his feet and they proceeded to carry him through the yard.

"HEY! HEY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Harry shouted wiggling the best he could.

As the boy-who-was-kidnapped continued to put up a fight he was pleased to say Goyle was now sporting a shiner on his right cheek and was cursing with frustration. They had brought him into Professor Sprout's private greenhouse in the very back. They crossed past several interesting flowers, trees and magical plants until they reached the very back of the Greenhouse were they stood in front of a rose colored glass door.

"PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT DIGNIFIED!" He shouted as the rose colored door pulled open.

The Fey Prince in all his other worldly glory stood there and the moment Harry was on his feet Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their ears.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!" Draco gave a baby Shrill. It wasn't a full shrill but it was enough to tell them he was VERY angry they had touched his mate.

Crabbe moaned as he pulled his chubby fingers out of his ringing ears. "But you told us we could force him here!" He exclaimed, talking too loudly.

"I meant by using blackmail or something. You will NEVER touch him again! Do you understand me?" His skin was a bit green again, eyes flashing silver as he scowled at his two henchmen.

"Yes, Draco." They chorused.

"Now go away."

"Yes, Draco." They replied again, turning around to flee out the Greenhouse.

The moment the doors closed Draco's shoulders relaxed and he turned towards his mate.

"Hello, Harry."

"Malfoy." Harry narrowed his eyes to show his displeasure at the situation.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm okay."

Draco nodded, crossing his arms. "Alright then. I won't have to physically hurt them. Come." He grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him deep into the Greenhouse.

The door closed behind them with a wave of Draco's hand leaving Harry amazed.

"Was that windless magic?"

Draco shrugged. "It's Fey magic."

The trees rooted in the ground seemed to obey his very thoughts as they twisted and moved to clear a path for them. This Greenhouse was like none he'd ever seen before. It looked like a beautiful world all by itself with the unnaturally bright light around them. As if the sun was just outside the clear round dome. There was no brick flooring but it had a half dirt half flat-stone path that Draco was leading him down. As they moved deeper inside, the trees opened more to bring them into an even brighter area of the gardens. The scent of lilies and roses hung thick in the unnaturally warm air. Being beside Draco again with their hands entwined was already warming Harry's blood as his eyes took in the sight of the beautiful garden.

"It's so bright in here." Harry said thinking it looked a bit mystical the way the lights around them seemed to twinkle.

Draco only smiled, not even bothering to look at Harry as he pulled him closer to the man-made waterfall which beautiful crane-like birds seemed to be drinking from. It got brighter and started to feel like a dream as he tugged his robe open, feeling a bit warm now.

Harry finally realized they weren't in the Greenhouse anymore but somewhere else. He couldn't see the blue sky for it was too bright above him, just like a dream. It was so incredibly beautiful though, as the sound of nature and Fey played around them like a lullaby.

"What happened to the Greenhouse? How did we get here?" Harry asked confused, his senses seeming to be becoming numb the longer he was in there.

Draco pulled him down by the water, tugging off Harry's robe and tie so he would feel more comfortable. Having the Fey Prince pull off any of his clothes wasn't making Harry feel very at ease though.

"Are we still in the Greenhouse?"

Draco smiled at him, a rare intimate smile that changed the look in his eyes.

"In a way." He replied, looking at Harry as though he was so much more beautiful than the area around them. "This is what we call _Intemio_."

Harry looked at Draco with questions in his eyes. "I want you, so the Earth wishes to please you as well. It takes on my emotions creating a beautiful place for you to feel at ease when I'm around."

Anger would have usually been Harry's first instinct. Get angry - blame Draco - do something! But as he looked at Draco with the bright light luring around him while soft green and blue dragonflies flew around them, he couldn't think of one thing to be mad about. Later, he'd blame it on some kind of mind control, so it was okay now, he told himself. That, or he'd blame the dragonflies.

"Watch." Draco smiled.

Harry turned as Draco placed his hand beside Harry's on the lush green grass. He saw nothing at first, but then Draco pulled back his hand slowly and beneath it a sprout slowly etched itself from the ground, spiraling slowly up like it had awoken from a long winters nap. Draco's fingers slowly, seductively, spiraled around it, without touching it, then finally he spread his hand above it and the most beautiful flower spread open. just for Harry.

"It's…beautiful. What is it?"

"The Laureea. It's a magical flower that stimulates your senses. They grow all along Hogwarts but Dumbledore has a ward up keeping them from blossoming."

Harry nodded completely absorbed in the beautiful red flower until he realized what Draco was saying and he shot to his feet. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Draco looked confused as he got to his own feet quickly.

"YOU'RE USING THOSE FLOWERS TO NUMB MY SENSES!"

_Holy Fey, he has a temper._ Draco thought as Harry's skin turned a bit pink and his eyes flashed.

"No, love, they would slightly please your mind but not numb your senses."

"I want out of here, Malfoy! Stop trying to…do whatever you're doing to me!" Harry turned around but seemed a bit lost for everything looked the same. "How do I get out of here?"

"Why do you want to leave?" Draco asked calmly enough, he'd be patient for his mate if need be.

"You're….playing with my senses, err, mind or whatever!" Harry accused.

"No, Harry." Draco said as he stepped within an inch of him. "I am simply courting you."

"COURTING ME!" Harry half yelled.

Draco smiled. "It is our custom."

"Well it's not MINE." He turned around but Draco pulled him back a second later so he had Harry in his arms and was softly, seductively kissing him. Pulling him tighter into his embrace Harry, couldn't help but surrender, even though he'd hate himself later for it.

Harry's blood was coursing warmth through his entire being making his senses sing with joy and pleasure instead of numbing them.

Draco slowly pulled away, brushing the hair from Harry's eyes which were soft with emotion. "I am not numbing your senses. You just do not understand the feeling of my power around you. I will risk much to protect you. But you are mine as I am yours. I cannot change that and I think I realize now I don't want to." A small smile appeared on his lips. "I'm not the person I was. I'm not sure who I am but I want you to help me find out." His lips caressed Harry's lower lip a moment before he smiled and pulled back. "Will you help me Harry?"

When in doubt appeal to Harry's heroic side. He'd always give people help…wouldn't he?

Harry's brain didn't seem to be working very well for someone whose senses weren't numbed. "W-what do you want from me?"

Draco smiled. "Let me court you. I ask nothing more of you until you want to give it to me. Allow me to see you, care for you, protect you, honor you." He kissed Harry again leaving him almost melting.

"Protect…._me_?" Wait a moment. He was HARRY POTTER. Since the time he was eleven years old people expected him to protect them. But someone wanted to protect him? It was such a strange concept.

Draco laughed. "Yes, protect you."

Harry looked away. Draco's eyes did something to him that made him nervous. "C-can I think about it?"

Draco looked disappointed but slowly nodded once their eyes met again. "Of course, if that is what you wish."

Harry nodded.

"Alright then, come on I'm sure you'll want to talk to the Weasel and Mudblood."

"HEY!" Harry shouted as Draco took his hand leading him down the path that had reappeared.

Draco laughed. "Purely sentimental nicknames."

"I'm sure…" Harry replied sarcastically and once he caught Draco's glance he added, "…Ferret."

* * *

_FYI: Courting isn't like "dating-dating". Not boyfriend or anything it's more along the lined of what someone would call "wooing". If you catch my drift…well you'll just see._

_Anyway, I can picture the _Intemio_ Greenhouse in my mind SO well I hope I described it well enough so you could to. It's just suppose to be so beautiful. I figured the two of them have enough problems to worry about without having Draco be to aggressive TOWARDS Harry. It wont stop him from being aggressive towards people that even 'look' funny at Harry though. Cuz I love SHRILLS. Ohhhhhh, Morrigana is gunna see Lucius next chapter too! YAY! I've wanted to do that chapter since the beginning!_

_I REALLY hope you guys liked it!_

_Kisses,_

Keyvs

**PS. Any artist out there that would love to draw a fanart from my story THAT IS SO FREAKIN' COOL! Hehe. I'd love for someone to do that. Any takers? ;-)**


	9. Honey, I'm Home!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in_ _the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Nine : Honey, I'm home!**

The next two days in Draco's opinion were pure torture. Harry avoided him at all costs while he mulled over his decision whether he wanted Draco to court him or not. It wasn't like he'd just give up on his mate if he said no, he WOULD have Harry but it would be nice if he didn't have to do something drastic.

His father returned from Lord Voldemort's lair looking drained and slightly wounded though Draco did not know why.

The highly reserved secret of Lucius Malfoy on the side of the light was very well kept. In fact the only two people who could ever clear his name were Dumbledore or Snape.

Lucius made his way to Snape's study again for it was one of the only places in Hogwarts he felt truly comfortable. Snape knew who he was, he was his friend, a brother really though not by blood. Being among family was what Lucius needed right now.

He'd suffered three times under the Cruciatus Curse when he'd gone to Voldemort. His injuries were numerous but he'd finally done what he'd wanted to do for the past 30-odd years of his life. Get away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

All becayse of the night he met Morrigana, everything had changed inside him forever.

"I knew you'd come." She'd whispered the moment he'd found her in the forest looking so beautiful and innocent.

He'd been helpless to her innocence and love, both of which were greater then the sun's warmth. He'd claimed her, loved her, wanted her, ached for her but he'd left her. Why you ask?

Draco.

The moment he'd heard his son's first cry, held him for the first time, he'd realized what he was. He was by all terms a "mudblood". If anyone knew about him they'd kill him, kill his beautiful innocent son.

Looking down at his mate and lover who was falling asleep he kneeled beside her and kissed her soft lips as she drifted into slumber.

Then the next thought came to him. _Who would dare kill his son?_ His friends, his family, his circle, the people that were just like him. Just like what he was supposed to be. Looking down at his hour old son Lucius thought about the life that awaited him here. Morrigana's undying love, passion, family.

Nothing but pain awaited him if he took Draco and left his Queen. But as he had held his new born son under the warm fall cloak Lucius had known he'd had to go.

In the present time Lucius poured himself a strong drink to help his body dull to the pain and cold. He didn't want to go to that idiot Pomfrey and let her fuss over him. What he wanted was a healing potion, a whiskey and a soft warm bed.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the night he'd left though. Why he was thinking about it now after all that time he was unsure. Then he realized he did know. It was because now that he was free from the Dark Lord, he could tell people everything he'd always wanted to tell them…well_ almost_ everything.

As if on cue Draco threw open Snape's chamber door and strutted in.

"Don't you know how to knock? I'm sure I provided you a tutor that gave you lessons on manors." Lucius said, scowling as he sipped his fire whiskey.

Draco sauntered across the room and sat down on the sofa with a shrug. "I'm the Prince, why should I knock?"

"You may be a Prince but I'm your father." He scowled and that's when Draco noticed his father's condition.

"What happened to you?" Draco gasped.

"The Dark Lord happened."

"Voldemort did that to you?"

Lucius scowled. "You say his name, Draco?"

His son nodded. "I'm more powerful then him why should I be afraid to say his name?"

Lucius sighed. "Why indeed?"

"Why did he curse you?" Draco asked watching his father carefully as he used his wand to make the fire grow larger.

"He found out about you and Potter."

Draco was silent a moment. "How did he find out?"

"I told him." Lucius said very evenly. "And before you start Shrilling at me I had a good reason for doing it."

Draco's eyes were silver his skin growing a tinted yellowish green. "And WHAT would that be?" He growled.

"He was barely aware you were Fey, much less the Prince."

"He was mad at you for mating with a Fey?"

"No. _He_ was mad I hadn't killed you. Then he realized why I was a spy."

Pure silence greeted the room until Draco whispered. "You're a what?"

Lucius gave his royal son a grin now. "A spy for the Order. It's part of the reason I went back. I realized as long as he was alive my family-your mother and I and you would never be safe. So I became a spy."

Draco was speechless. He'd never expected this from him. "You didn't leave because you were ashamed of me or mother?"

"Of course not. I did it to protect both you and her."

"That's not the only reason why you left." It was a statement not a question.

Lucius nodded. "It's not yet time for that though, Draconis."

His son smirked. "You haven't called me that in a few years."

Lucius was silent and then looked into his glass. "Your name…your real name is Accalon. Or…it was the name your mother and I were going to call you before I realized what I had to do."

Draco slowly smiled. "I know. She told me. She doesn't call me Draco."

"Hmmm, I don't suppose she would." He replied evenly warming his hands more by the fire for his bones suddenly felt cold. "How are things with your mate?" He decided to change the subject.

"I started the Intemio two days ago but he hasn't made up his mind if he'll let me court him." Draco replied frustrated.

Lucius managed a small chuckle. "Has he dressed warmer lately?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with…"

"Answer the question, Draco." His father replied quickly still in his thick robes.

"Yes, I suppose so. Seems like he's always close to the fire." Draco watched his father raise his hands towards the flame as to warm them.

"He will come to you soon enough then Draco. The cold is… unbearable sometimes." Lucius murmured and Draco quickly looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Lucius was silent a moment and then turned to look at him. "The magic a Fey One excretes to their mate creates warmth in the body, in the blood, everywhere. After a few hours the feeling…the warmth disappears." Lucius' eyes turned towards the flames. "Then your left cold...so cold."

Draco remained silent until he watched his father subconsciously tug his robes closer together. "I don't want Harry to be cold."

"I know." Lucius replied quietly. "But what you have to understand is…uhhhh." He slightly gasped and quickly placed a hand to his forehead.

"What? Are you okay?" Draco asked standing up.

"I'm fine. Most likely shock waves from the curses earlier. I just need a little…uhhhh." He moaned again lifting his other hand.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Draco managed and helped his father stand.

Lucius shrugged him away and started to pour another drink. "I'm fine just…." This time he swayed and then ran to the window with amazing swiftness for someone who looked unstable. Lucius threw open the windows and that's when he heard the Fey song excreting from the forest.

"You look…pale…what's wrong?" Draco slowly asked.

"It's…the Lore of the Queen."

"I don't hear anything."

"You wouldn't." Lucius shock his head. "Only their mate can hear it. It's used to…to…summon."

Draco looked highly amused. "She's finally calling for you."

"She must have sensed our conversation. Perhaps my wounds."

"She can do that?"

"Sometimes, when we are close to each other." Lucius replied turning from the window and swaying a moment for the music grew in his head.

"Will I be able to send for Harry?"

"Only once the bonding is complete." Lucius replied.

"Well…are you going to her?"

There was a long silence before Lucius slowly nodded yes. "I've been avoiding this day for seventeen years."

A small grin appeared on Draco face and he turned to leave the room. "It was nice knowing you."

Lucius moaned.

* * *

Draco found Harry in the library late that evening by himself as Hermione and Ron were looking through books in another section. He was annoyed to see Harry wearing thick robes as he unconsciously rubbed his hands together under the table as if he were very cold.

Waiting be damned, Draco couldn't bare the thought of Harry drawing cold inside so he went to him quickly. Harry looked up startled but Draco's mouth enclosed over top his own and the warm magic spread to all his limbs in seconds.

"Draco." Harry whispered and Draco's tongue stroked his lower lip then he took all of his mouth as if to never let go.

Pulling back Harry's face was flushed with color and warmth. "Whenever you are cold you seek me out, understand?" Draco asked softly and Harry quickly nodded his soft lips were swollen already from the kiss making Draco want to kiss him more.

Draco pulled away however, the courting wasn't agreed upon yet. "Have you given any…thought to my request?"

"Oh….uhhh…" Harry nervously looked around to see if anyone was watching them and was pleased when he saw no one.

In all honestly Harry had thought of nothing else in the past two days. Okay, since this all started to happen Harry hadn't really thought about anything else BUT Draco. The sudden warmth from Draco's kiss was making Harry flush all over so he removed his robes and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Yeah…I've…thought about it."

Draco sat down in the chair next to him though his legs were pointed towards Harry his side up against the back of the chair. "Still thinking?" Draco asked in a grim kind of voice.

Harry shock his head no.

Draco held his breath as their eyes met.

"Just courting right? Like you say nice things to me and do uh, nice guy stuff?"

A big smile curved Draco's pink mouth. "Yea, nice guy stuff."

Harry played with his quill. "I…I guess so then."

Draco looked about ready to jump on the table and do the wizard cha-cha. He however coolly nodded, his posture very straight.

"So that's it then? No special effects or Fey sirens or anything?" Harry grinned.

"Well…" Draco flickered his hand and a dozen pink, blue and green glittering dragonflies appeared that looked like they were made out of tiny pieces of light. They swirled around Harry's body and around his fingers as he let an especially beautiful blue dragonfly land in his hand.

"Wow." Harry whispered as all around them he could hear the soft faint song of the Fey he'd heard in the Intemio Gardens.

They softly faded away to leave nothing but air and Draco smiled. "I don't know about sirens but special effects I can do."

Harry flushed and Draco softly kissed his forehead. "I'll leave you to finish your homework. I have things to do."

This surprised Harry greatly. _What things? Why now?_ "What are you doing?"

"I have a boy to court. I must plan." Draco grinned and quickly disappeared from the library leaving Hermione and Ron to wander up a moment later.

"Finally warm up, Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down, oblivious to the fact that Malfoy had just been there.

"Uh, yes…very warm." Harry blushed.

(The Forbidden Forest)

Lucius fallowed the beautiful sound of the Fey Queen's Lore. He passed the Centaurs yet they did not bother him - he was the Queens. Past the unicorns, thestrals and wild beasts. He could hear the sound of the Hive skipping in the bushes next to him every once in a while. The air was cool, not warm as it was when Morrigana was happy, like when they had been together.

It had been so bitterly cold the night he'd left.

_No, don't think about that now. You must have all your wits when you see Morrigana again._ He told himself firmly.

He finally came upon the small clearing in which, amongst the tall grass that shown and reflected back upon the moons light, stood a tall thick tree. It must have been eight feet wide and two stories high with big spiraling limbs and golden leaves that Lucius knew for a fact stayed that color all year round even in the middle of winter.

The ground just below the front of the tree narrowed suddenly and started to melt away taking part of the trunk of the tree with it. It created stone stairs leading down underground for him to fallow.

Lucius took a deep breath and stepped down into the Queen's home. Everything was just as beautiful and magical as he had last seen it. The Earth that formed the ceiling above him still twinkled with lights that looked like Fairy dust and the candles floating around the wall still shown bright.

He cleared his throat when he arrived into the main room deep in Hives throne. A small petite red haired Fey appeared. She looked only thirteen years old. Her wings were red and pink and she was smiling softly.

"My Lord." She bowed. "The Queen awaits you in her personal chambers."

_Of course she does._ Lucius thought_. She wouldn't want to scare her Hive by killing me in front of them._

He didn't need to be shown where her rooms were but none-the-less they went down a flight of stairs and then down three long, dark, stone hallways that had beautiful flowers and vines growing intertwined with them.

The double doors to her room were hand carved mahogany with the ancient Celtic vines of the Fey markings and when they opened he took a deep breath and stepped through.

The doors immediately without prompt slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

Damn. She was really mad.

Lucius resisted the urge to run for his life. _He could reason with her. Talk with her, make her see why…_

The Queen stepped out of the candle lit shadows. Her skin was deep muted green, eyes were flashing pure silver, checks a bit hued in purple, beautiful wings were rigid while the hot humid air sizzled around her.

_Shit._ Lucius thought and braced himself.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He was now sure he'd gone deaf as he was thrown across the room as the shock waves slammed into his body.

Once the room stopped vibrating Lucius blinked up at the ceiling for he was now laying spread-eagled on the hard floor. His eyes were crossed for a moment until his sense of equilibrium returned. His ears were ringing so loud he didn't hear Morrigana slink across the room until he saw her looking down at him.

"Hello darling." Lucius managed to whisper, wondering if he was talking too softly as he couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth.

The Fey Queen in all her glory and all her power and strength grabbed Lucius' robes and pulled him up.

She was only 5'7, a good half a foot shorter then him but he knew she could destroy any man with the power she possessed in one finger.

He tried to look afraid but all he felt was longing. This wasn't the feeling he had thought he would feel once he met her again and he had known this day was coming.

His hands cupped her face and neck and lifted her eyes to his. Then slowly moved up and started to stroke her long beautiful ears. "I've missed your heat." He whispered and the Queen went limp in his arms as they kissed, her magic finally spreading again through Lucius. The warmth was so wonderful - it was as if he'd come home finally.

He quickly pulled off the cloak he always wore for warmth and then scooped Morrigana romantically up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"I'm still going to kill you." She moaned as they kissed and Lucius stroked her pointed ears knowing what ear-touching did to a Fey.

Lucius grinned. "I look forward to it." And silenced her words with another kiss.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts most of the students were shocked when they heard the vibrations of the Shrill echoing from the forest and looked at each other confused. _Was Draco mad?_

But in the Slytherin common rooms Draco sat at his desk and smiled slowly when he heard the Shrill.

_Give him hell, Mom._ Draco laughed inside his head.

It was five minutes later when the ground literally started to vibrate and tremble. Draco was confused at first wondering what had happened then he remembered back to what his father had told him about the first time his mother and him had….

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwe!" Draco shouted.

* * *

_Hahahahaha, earth trembling lovin' – everyone should get some. HAHAHA. Don't worry Morrigana's still gunna box his ears in (It wasn't very nice of Lucius to use her own ears against her! Bad Lucius!) She's not done with him yet though! _

_And yay, let the courting begin!_

_Keyvs_

* * *

**Okay **I got this review for the last chapter and have to say it's one of my favorite reviews I've ever gotten. And it's SO how I wanted the scene with Lucius plaued out. This is what they wrote:

_great new part! i loved it! i can't wait for Lucius to see his wife again... by the well, I can JUST imagine Lucius meeting with Voldemort:_

_"Well, master, i had no other choice than going to see you or to see my wife. and she's the most frightening one.No. NO! No, not Narcissa. My OTHER wife. the one who's queen. Yeah, yeah, queen of the fey, I didn't say you? and since Draco -our son, you did not really believe him to be NARCISSA'S, did you? so, since Draco chose bloody POTTER for a mate. -yeah, annoying, isn't it? they will have to go in war. Against you. i mean, all the feys. Oh, and i suppose that I will have to join them. 'fter all, it's my son. and my wife. and my people. Oh, I didn't say it before? I've change camps. well, i'm betraying you. But i still feel it safer to stay with you for the moment. My wife... turns white You'll protect me from her? Pllease! If not, well... I'm still staying here. Safer. Even with you around."_


	10. Grinning Fools

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did, hehehehe_.

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me. _

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from book 1-book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!)_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part Ten : Grinning Fools**

"Why was the Earth trembling last night? Did you make Draco mad or something, Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked as they all sat down to breakfast.

"No. I think he's okay. I thought about owling him but if he were in trouble I think I'd know," Harry told them, glancing over his shoulder and seeing that Draco hadn't arrived for breakfast yet.

"You think?"

"I'm sure I'd know…well…pretty sure anyway," Harry replied as Ron and Hermione gave him an interested look.

He'd spent the previous night with them explaining he had accepted Draco's offer in the library. When Ron had left to go upstairs for bed Harry had admitted to Hermione about the kiss they'd shared. His face warmed up just remembering it.

"It's the second bonding step." Hermione had told him.

"The what?"

"The verbal acceptance I'm guessing. The kiss sounded like just a bonus." Hermione grinned.

"A personal heater more like it." Harry had replied.

Now at breakfast Harry couldn't help but keep looking towards the door for Draco. The Shrill and earth trembling last night had been odd. But strangely enough Harry had thought it didn't sound like Draco. The Shrill was almost recognizable, or perhaps only for him because he was Draco's supposed mate. Maybe only their mates could tell the Shrills apart.

It wasn't long before Draco strutted into the Great Hall in front of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was pleased to see the Fey Prince immediately looked for Harry at his table before proceeding to his own.

When the mail arrived that day the packages came swooping in. Harry got a bouquet of the most exotic looking flowers he'd ever seen. One he did recognize was the _Laureea_ that lined the rim of the bunch of flowers.

"Awe," Ron cawed in a teasing voice. "Harry's being wooed."

"Shut up." Harry blushed as the hawk that belonged to Draco flew away.

"Look, there's a note with it." Hermione plucked it up but Harry grabbed it from her and then slowly opened it, still clutching the flowers in his arms.

"It feels strange to think I haven't seen you since last night for I feel it has been a month.

_I have seen the new moon this evening but not you. _

_I have seen the sunrise but nothing of your beautiful face.  
I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.  
The Christmas holiday approaches and I'll find it empty if you will not join me for the break.  
Hope guides me, it is what gets me through the day and especially the night, the hope that after you are gone from my sight it will not be the last time that I look upon your beauty.  
_

_With all of the love that I possess, _

Your Fey Prince"

Ginny practically melted out of her chair with a moan as Hermione dabbed her misty eyes.

"That was SOOOO beautiful!" Pavarti whispered clutching her heart.

Harry was a bit speechless himself. _Yes, indeed let the courting begin._

(Not far from Hogwarts)

The room was dark and grey as the four men stepped into the living room of the Riddle Manor. Candles lit the area even though it was day the windows remained shut and locked.

"My Lord, we have received news that Lucius Malfoy is now at Hogwarts," one of the Death Eaters told his master.

Voldemort's slitted red eyes turned and glared at the newcomers. He would not reveal his reasons for letting Lucius go just yet. Most followers that finally showed themselves as spies were killed painfully and immediately. But Voldemort knew one thing that Lucius did not.

"Shall we kill him, my Lord?" another asked, displeasure in his voice. Lucius may be a traitor but he had also been among them for two decades.

"No." Voldemort hissed. "I will deal with him when the time comesss."

They bowed and grunted.

Voldemort turned back to look across the room as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She was tall and lengthy with an expression on her face of cold elegance.

"Well Narcissssa it appearsss your husssband is rather fond of Hogwartss at the moment." His pasty colored cheek twitched as though he'd said something funny.

The Lady Malfoy remained like ice in front of the Dark Lord. "Is it time yet to attack?"

He nodded no. "Very shortly."

"The _bitch_ Queen is mine," Narcissa said in a icy growl.

(That night)

Draco was in Snape's study after dinner with a pile of books on courting. He'd found them in the library and no matter how much he wanted Harry, his wooing so far had only consisted of flowers and poetry. Doing something unique and outlandish was something he thought would help his courting along. Draco wasn't going to fool himself, he needed all the help he could get. He wanted the Christmas break to be perfect for his mate. It wasn't like he had much experience in trying to woo an incredibly powerful wizard like Harry.

The door swung open and Draco looked up half expecting to see Snape but grinned as his father swaggered in…yes, he was defiantly _swaggering._

Draco grinned widely. "Well, hello Father."

"Draco." His father said immediately going for a drink. The damn man was grinning. Imagine, Lucius-bloody-Malfoy…grinning like a fool.

Draco cleared his throat trying not to grin too much himself. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Lucius said, the grin impossible to remove from his face.

"I felt." Draco snickered. Just then Snape threw open the door and walked in, having seen Lucius slip down the hall into his personal quarters.

"Well?" Severus crossed his arms leaning against the counter as Lucius looked at his old friend with a pompous, cocky look on his grinning face. "You look well and laid."

"Severus! Not in front of the boy," Lucius said with a bemused expression.

"This boy isn't stupid. Besides the Shrill, the Earth shook again last night."

"Really?" Lucius asked with his jaw slanting to the side, hands braced on the counter. "I thought that was just me."

"No." Draco flinched slightly. "It definitely wasn't just you."

"Stop grinning, Lucius you look like a fool." Severus commented.

"Shut up, you'd feel the same. You're just cross because you haven't gotten any in seven years!"

"EWWWWWWWWWE! FATHER I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Draco shouted with a bit of humor.

Snape was now a fervent shade of purple while he crossed his arms sternly across his chest scowling.

"Your godfather has practically sworn off anyone that would possibly be interested in him." Lucius gave his old friend a look. "I haven't figured out why. Probably tired of those sayings." He gave his son a look that said he was teasing but then turned back to his wizard-brother. "It's not the size of the wand that counts, it's how quickly you can charm her. Or whatever woman say," Lucius snorted.

Severus turned pink as Draco resisted the urge to shove his fingers into his ears. However, the young prince guessed at his father's game and decided he wanted to play along.

"It's not the size of the cauldron that counts, it's how you stir it."

Lucius snorted again as Severus was turning a brilliant red. "It's not the size of the boat it's the motion of the ocean!" Severus snapped, making the Malfoy men howl with laughter.

Lucius grinned. "That may be true, Severus, old friend. But it takes a long time to get to England in a row boat."

Draco shrieked with laughter and fell off the couch.

That's when his friend decided to get Lucius back where it hit home. "You hadn't had any for seventeen years!" Snape grinned back finally.

Draco jumped to his feet and whirled to face his father. "WHAT!"

Lucius actually flushed red as he stopped laughing. "That's none of your business."

"You and mother…uh, Nacissea never….err…"

"Not that it is any of your business but…no. There was no point. We felt nothing for each other and I already had an heir. I wanted no woman but Morrigana. I felt nothing for anyone but her." Lucius' grin reappeared as he finished pouring his drink.

"No wonder your bloody well grinning like a fool!" Draco told him crossing his arms. "I'm glad to see she didn't kill you though."

"I grabbed her ears." Lucius shrugged. "I'm sure she'll kill me when she regains her mind again." He almost sounded pleased with himself.

"Her _what_?" Draco asked.

"Her ears, Draco. Don't you know about that spot?" Lucius asked his son, taking off his cloak and throwing it on a near by chair.

This shocked him because Draco didn't think he'd EVER seen his father without his robes on.

"No, what's with the ears?"

Lucius sighed. "It's a…sensitive spot for Fey. It's nearly impossible to resist your mate when they touch you there."

"Does this work in return?"

"No, Potter will probably only get annoyed if you grab his ears." Lucius grinned.

"Damn." Draco murmured then remembered why he was in Snape's study. "What did the Queen do for you when you two were courting?"

Lucius smiled at the memory as he sat down on the leather couch. "I have some very good suggestions for you…we'll start a list…"

Half way through the list Draco suddenly gave a snort of laughter. "Row boat…that was a good one…"

* * *

The next week was turning out just beautiful. It didn't even feel like winter as everyone passed through the courtyard without their winter cloaks or scarves. Several new flowers were blossoming like it was Spring all along the path Harry normally took to the towers during the day.

Dragonflies seemed to appear and fly around Harry whenever he was outside as well as some pretty butterflies, but he proffered the beautiful Dragonflies that were the color of Draco's eyes.

"Wow, it's so warm," Harry said, tugging open his thick robes as they moved across the courtyard towards their next class.

Hermione grinned. "Malfoy's doing it."

He quickly turned and looked at her. "How do you figure?"

She laughed causing her curls to bounce as she did. Ron nearly tripped over his feet as he watched her causing Harry to cover his mouth as he nearly burst out laughing.

"(cough-cough) Err, yeah why Malfoy?" Ron flushed.

"Don't be daft. How many times do I have to tell you? I even read the passage to you from one of my books! The Fey cause the area around the place were they are wooing their mate to be beautiful, attractive and warm. It's to make their mate feel comfortable, protected and ready to mate." Hermione rolled her big brown eyes.

Ron made a face as Harry blushed. "You don't think he expects me to…err, physically mate with him, do you?"

"I don't know, I'm a philosopher not a Fey-keeper." Hermione grinned as they finally made their way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry sat down at his desk looking around to see if Draco was in the room. Frowning because he wasn't he leaned back in his chair, running a nervous hand through his dark messy hair.

_I wonder if our children will have blonde or black hair… WHAT? Did I JUST think that?_

Before he could berate himself for such stupid thoughts a tiny blue dragonfly landed on his desk. Harry looked confused for a moment then the little blue insect fluttered over and into Harry's hand. Immediately there was a flash of light and the dragonfly became a tiny tear shaped pendent the color of Draco's Fey eyes.

"Wow, that's so beautiful, Harry." Hermione whispered, leaning over as Draco watched from the doorway.

Harry just stared at it with wonder, too afraid to tie it around his neck for fear it would turn back into an insect.

Draco smiled, understanding why Harry hadn't put it on yet. He walked over to Harry and, taking the pendant out of his hand, fastened it around his mate's neck. The blonde leaned down and placed a lovingly sensitive kiss to Harry's soft neck. Nuzzling softly into the heating flesh, Draco was pleased to feel goose-bumps tickling Harry's body.

"Move, Granger." Malfoy ordered with a grin as she sighed and jumped up moving over to where Ron was.

Sitting down next to his mate, Draco stroked his shoulders and smiled as Harry flushed a bit. _Damnit, Harry thought. I'm a really powerful wizard not a stupid Hufflepuff with a crush!_

"I was hoping you had an answer to my letter yesterday..." Draco began but Snape came billowing into the room and stopped by their desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no 'petting' in my class. Kindly remove your hands from Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, his left lip twitching in irritation.

A very Malfoy smirk passed across Draco's face. "That reminds me Harry," He began, as Snape turned and started to walk away. "Ever hear the joke about the row boat…"

"MR. MALFOY, 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

That's it. Hell had frozen over and Voldemort might as well have been singing while he danced an Irish jig. Snape taking points from Slytherin? That just…never had happened before…_ever._

"Sorry, sir. I forgot you don't like that joke," his silver eyes flashing a teasing look at his godfather.

"Enough foolishness. Open your books to page 394. _(haha, in your mind you KNOW you heard Snape's voice saying "three hundred and ninety four".)_ We are starting complex structures of curses today."

As everyone grumbled and turned their pages to the back of the book Snape turned on his slide machine with a tap from his wand. The next half an hour was spent explaining how curses got their names and how the commands for the curses were made.

"Every curse has the distinct markings of the first wizard or witch who created it." Snape quickly named off a few simple ones but a Slytherin raised his hand.

"What is it, Zabini?"

"What about Merlin?"

Snape's eyebrows drew together. "What about him?"

"Did Merlin make any? He _was_ the most powerful Wizard of all time."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. I am quite aware of who Merlin's is. As a matter of fact Merlin created one curse. It is not outlawed because no one but Merlin has ever been cast it, no matter how powerful they are. Not even Dumbledore can perform it." Snape wanted to leave it at that but all of the students continued to ask questions. "Enough, enough. I'll tell you more." He stopped their talking with a wave of his hands.

"Before the Great War Merlin had a son, as you all know, named Thomaseen. When the raiders attacked Camelot he was killed leaving Merlin with no heirs but not without a need for vengeance. Morgana La Fey watched over Camelot for Merlin as he warred against the leader of the army who was a very powerful Dark Wizard. Merlin refused to use one of the Unforgivables. He created a new curse called _Reverseo Incento_."

Draco looked over at his mate with a smug look on his face. "Morgana's my grandmother."

Harry looked over at Draco with humor in his eyes. "How very special."

Snape continued on regardless of the two squabbling teenagers in his class. "This curse makes a Dark Wizard relive every curse they have ever cast. It does not only kill them…it destroys their soul. Much like a Dementor's kiss it cannot be stopped or undone."

"Sounds like it can't be done period." Draco replied with a snort.

"It has only been done that once." Severus replied, turning to begin his lesson plan again when the castle started to rumble beneath their feet.

Harry looked over confused at Draco as he himself grabbed onto the desk in frustration.

"BLOODY HELL! THEY NEED THEIR OWN ISLAND SOMEWHERE!" Draco suddenly shrieked.

* * *

_Okay, I just think the whole earth shacking thing was really funny so I had to stick it in there again. I had WAY to much fun writing Draco and Lucius making fun of Snape! Yeah and I must give credit to "A Knight Tale" in which I stole the poem! (HA!)_

_Hehe,_

_Keyvie_


	11. Magical Attraction

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

_Note: Pronounciations:_

_Accalon: Ack-ellen_

_Morrigana: More-a-gain-a_

* * *

**The Fey Ones **

**Part 11 : Magical Attraction**

"I'm moving to America," Draco moaned as he trudged through the Forbidden Forest. "I'm bloody well picking up, grabbing Harry by a leash and moving to another-bloody-country."

Stopping in front of the Fey tree in the middle of the clearing, he simply waited for it to sense his magic before opening up and letting him in. The ground slid away and the tree swayed as Draco made his way down into the caverns his mother lived in.

"Absolutely disgusting, like a bunch of randy teenagers. Honestly!" Draco grumbled, his eyes silver but the rest of him looking normal.

Trudging his way down the passage way he scowled to himself about how immature his parents were being. _Don't they know they're too old to have sex? Now, Harry and I on the other hand, we should be having the earth-shaking hot, passionate monkey-sex. Yes, then everything would be okay. _

Draco was glad that the mate of a Fey got cold after about 12 hours of not kissing. If Harry suddenly appeared beside him Draco could easily just pull him into his arms without question and kiss him warm. Yes, yes, nothing wrong with himself being a personal heater at all.

Just the thought of Harry in his arms was making Draco's ears pointy (pun intended).

Reaching the large, carved door at the end of the hallway he gave a loud thumping knock, basically slamming his fist into the door to get attention.

The doors flung open a moment later and he was pulled into his mother's arms.

"Accalon, my little boy!" Morrigana gushed, kissing his soft blonde hair.

"Mother, I am _not _a little boy." Draco pouted as he tried to push her away.

"You will always be my little boy," she smiled, pulling him back, finally.

He got a good look at her and frowned at her appearance. She looked more human than Fey Queen at the moment. Her wings were gone, he didn't want to know why, her wild mane of earthy auburn hair whipped around her carelessly. She wore nothing but a beautiful Greek-like sage colored robe that clipped with a Celtic knot just below her breasts.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" a voice asked, making Draco turn to look at his grinning father. _Could the man not stop grinning?_

Lucius strutted into the main part of the room wearing nothing but his trousers, socks and an un-tucked shirt. Draco nearly fainted; he'd NEVER seen his father so informal. In fact, before this week he had never even seen his father without his winter robes on, even in the summer.

Then he remembered why he was there as his parents tenderly kissed in front of him. Soft, passionate loving glances between the two made him snap out of his daze.

"YOU TWO," He shouted, "are not allowed to…err, _procreate_ anymore."

They both turned and looked at him with amused expressions.

"Why would that be, Draco?" his father asked as his mother slightly frowned at him.

"Because I bloody well know what you're doing when the castle shakes! This isn't going to be a normal occurrence is it? Because if it is, I'll have to demand that you stop." Draco crossed his arms and glared at the two.

Lucius only looked amused. "Oh, you're just as sore as Snape."

"Don't compare me to Mr. Rowboat!" Draco shouted, his hair sizzling a bit into a Fey.

Lucius laughed happily with his mate tucked under his arm for safe keeping. "I was merely stating you might be a bit edgy until you and Potter… procreate yourself."

"I BLOODY WANT TO, BUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TOO EITHER!" His skin turned a Fey shade as his father snickered.

"Honestly, Draco. Sit down." His father sat down across the dinner table that he'd interrupted.

"Is your mate being difficult, darling?" His mother asked as she sat down next to Lucius so close they were practically in each other's laps.

Draco scowled. "No…not really. He's just not moving as fast as I want him to."

"I understand, love." His mother softly said.

"So, father procrastinated?"

"No, your father was all for…err, procreating," she grinned and Draco made a face.

"Well, what's Harry's problem then?" his mother asked. The blonde frowned as his father looked thoughtfully at his mate and then at his son.

"I've been thinking about that and it could be because of the war," Lucius said.

"Why would the war have any effect on us mating?" Draco asked, shooting a confused look at Lucius, as he watched his father gently stroking Morrigana's back.

"He is being cautious. Maybe it would be wise to soothe the part of him that is fearful about the war," Lucius replied, already having thought about why Harry wasn't jumping at the chance to be with his son. Not that Lucius was overly thrilled about being a Grandfather yet. He was only 32…okay so 34.

"How do I do that?"

Lucius sighed. "Simply show him you are well capable of protecting him. He may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but you are a Fey Prince. Show him your powers."

"Again, how do I do this?"

"The D.A."

"The _what_?"

"Dumbledore told me that two years ago Potter and Co. started a little group. They jokingly call it Dumbledore's Army but it's really the Defense Association. They meet every two weeks and work on defense moves. It's been a secret club up until last month when Miss Granger went to the Headmaster and asked him for a teacher sponsor to help run the group regularly."

"You know all this-_how_?" Draco asked him, pointed eyebrows raised.

"Have you not been listening? Dumbledore told me. He was explaining the need for the new teacher."

"What new teacher?" The Fey Prince now looked confused.

Sighing, Lucius took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "The DADA teacher."

"But Professor Snape took over the DADA courses for the most part. Well… since no one would take it because they think it's cursed." Draco added.

Snape had been teaching the 4th, 5th, and 6th years DADA and all his Potions classes had to be moved around to fit his busy schedule while the other teachers such as Flitwick, McGonnagall and two others each had a class to teach.

"Not anymore. Dumbledore received special permission for this Professor. I hear he's very good." Lucius grinned at his son as if telling him he knew something he didn't.

"Oh, please tell me it's not you!"

Lucius laughed. "Do you honestly think I could teach a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs how to curse someone?"

"You'd likely end up cursing _them_." Draco grinned as his father chuckled.

"You are probably correct."

"So who is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, they'll be here Monday morning. The D.A. is supposed to become a weekly meeting on Tuesday nights and for those who can't make it the alternate day is Thursday." Lucius explained.

"And Harry will want to go?" Draco asked.

Lucius grinned. "Do you know so little about your mate, Draco? Harry started and runs the D.A."

"He…_what_? Harry started a secret group? I'm impressed." _And slightly turned on._

"To irritate Umbridge." Lucius grinned. "I'm glad she's locked away in St. Margo's now. Never _honestly_ liked her."

"She was okay." Draco grinned remembering the power he'd had while she was around.

Lucius decided to see how much Fey was inside his son exactly. "Do you remember the physical torture she put Potter through in detention?"

There it was. His ears popped, his eyes turned silver, his hair fizzled and in one pop his wings were stiff and dark green behind him fluttering angrily.

"You said the bitch was at St. Mungo's?"

His father laughed.

(Monday morning)

Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He'd been so busy with homework over the weekend that he'd barely had time to kiss his mate.

So, when he entered the Great Hall and had seen Harry with his thick robes on, he'd made a bee line straight for him.

Harry looked up, almost sensing him, and smiled right before Draco took his mouth and kissed him thoroughly.

"EWE! I'm eating!" Ron shouted.

"You're always eating, Weasley." Draco sneered as he licked his lips, still tasting Harry on them.

His beautiful mate was humming softly in the back of his throat, his checks flushed the most beautiful warm pink.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's messy locks and grinned. "I heard the D.A. is meeting regularly now. Since I am your protector I think it would be wise for me to go with you. To make sure you stay safe."

Harry double blinked. "You know about the D.A?"

"I know everything, Potter." Draco smirked, very much like the Malfoy they had always known, pre-Fey.

"Well, if you want to come…" Harry said, though everyone could see he was pleased.

"Did you hear about the new DADA teacher? Oh, of course you probably did. You know everything, right?" Harry gave him a teasing look and Draco couldn't help but steal another healthy kiss before turning and walking away without another word.

Okay, Draco as his mate, Harry could deal with that. The kissing Harry could DEFINITELY deal with. All the looks he was getting from his friends? He could live without.

"Does he HAVE to do that, Harry?" Ginny was scowling, a bit red-cheeked.

"Well, he just wants me to feel warm." Harry replied, not knowing really WHY he was defending Malfoy. Sure he was technically his mate but…didn't mean he had to defend him….right?

"Get thicker robes." Ron murmured under his breathe.

Harry said nothing else. His friends had been as supportive as they could be under the circumstances. They really were GREAT friends when it came down to helping Harry out. He supposed if he ever wanted to usurp Voldie his friends would most likely sigh, talk to each other about how he 'needed the support' and then become his Dark Generals in the war while he took over the world.

Yes, he loved his friends…no-_family,_ more then anything. But…Draco was kind of his family now, too, wasn't he?

* * *

First period was Potions with Snape and it was perfectly clear to everyone that he was not happy about losing the DADA job he'd always wanted. By the end of the class he had deducted 50 points from Gryffindor.

"It's okay, I'll win it back with the new teacher." Hermione whispered to her fellow students as they left the room.

Next class was History of Magic, then after lunch they made it to DADA. They all sat talking loudly (well, Draco wasn't talking but kissing Harry's warm neck) but they were all busy nonetheless.

"I wonder where he is?" Hermione said, looking around as if the new teacher would pop out of the nearest closet.

"Maybe he's lost, it's a big school." Ron shrugged.

Just then the door to the DADA class swung open and the new Professor marched in, tattered briefcase, big smile and all.

Harry shoved Draco off him as he jumped up excited. "PROFESSOR LUPIN!"

The huge smile was returned as he swept past Harry. "Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Professor Lupin!" The students happily chattered back.

Harry happily retook his seat, looking excitedly at Draco, who was watching Lupin with shock.

"But he's…but in third year…" Draco couldn't comprehend it.

"Well, seventh years." Lupin looked down at them all happily. "It seems that several letters from parents have arrived at the school since my departure and…even more so since the past years teachers…"

They all looked grimly at each other.

"Dumbledore finally retrieved special permission from the Ministry to allow me to teach here again, as long as I leave the castle one day prior to the full moon."

"Well, that's not fair." Hermione frowned.

"I think it is, even with the wolfsbane." Lupin replied. "I'm very grateful for the chance to teach at Hogwarts again. Now, let's see where Snape left off…"

"Wow, I can't tell you how great it is to have you back, Professor!" Hermione smiled widely as they walked down the corridor towards dinner that evening.

Ron and Neville walked along side her as Draco had his arm protectively around Harry's waist.

"I mean you're such a great teacher and all…" The bushy haired girl beamed.

"Granger," Draco drawled, glancing at her and then gently rubbing his nose. "You have something brown, right there," he drawled as he continued to rub his nose as she gave him a dirty look.

"Now, now, Draco." Lupin smiled as he looked at Harry who was glowing next to Malfoy. "Hermione just enjoys school that's all."

"WELL." A cold voice interrupted suddenly and the group stopped and turned towards the Great Hall entrance. "I had been hoping the rumors were false but it appears I was mistaken."

Professor Snape glared at the group but mostly defiantly at Lupin, who smiled as he always did. Harry found this was a defense mechanism for the older man.

"Well, Severus, how nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Lupin." The Potions Master stared him down until Malfoy felt little electric shocks in his hair and double blinked.

"What was that?" he wondered out loud as everyone turned to look at him. "What? I can't help it if I get weird Fey vibrations!"

Snape scowled, glared once more at Lupin, and then stormed into the Hall. As everyone continued down the path to the table Harry looked at the blonde and drew his brows together.

"What was that about?"

Draco finally grinned. "That's what I would call Magical Attraction."

"Well, thank you." Harry smiled.

"No, not you…well, yes, I'd screw your brains out in a minute but…" Harry's jaw fell open. "…but it was Snape and Lupin. I think their sexually attracted to each other," Draco shivered dramatically. "That's SO gross!"

"What? That can't be. Snape's a git…"

"Hey! That's my godfather!"

"Well, he is."

Draco looked through the open door and then grinned back at his mate. "I wonder if they'll have puppies."

"STOP IT!" Harry laughed. "Remus would never stoop that low."

"Never underestimate the power of attraction." Draco slipped his hand into Harry's as they walked through the door. "Let's just hope Lupin likes paddling a rowboat."

"WHAT?" Harry demanded.

* * *

_Okay, had to add the row boat again, I think it's hysterical, my guidance counselor made a joke about her husband and I couldn't stop laughing for like a day. Haha. _

_Hugs,_

_Keyvs_


	12. WHAAAAAAT?

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 12 : WHAAAAAAAAT!**

He was annoyed.

No, he was frustrated.

No, he was agitated.

No, wait, he was very hot.

No, he was just annoyed.

Annoyed and Hot….

Okay, so maybe he was just randy - but he was still all the above as well.

Draco managed to convince himself it wasn't his fault. He hadn't chosen to be a Fey Prince. He hadn't chosen Harry Potter to be his mate. That idiot with the do-gooder personality and fabulous body in his Quidditch robes!

_**Oooooohhh…Harry in Quidditch robes…**(drools)_

_NO! Snap out of it Malfoy!_ Draco shook his head to clear it as he made his way down the hall to the Library where he knew Harry could be found.

**_But….Quidditch robes!_** A voice whined in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like the Fey.

_NO! I will not picture Potter in his robes!_

_**OOOOoooohhhhhhh…NO ROBES AT ALL!** _

_AHHHH_! Malfoy screamed at himself in frustration. This was _not_ helping his current situation. He had to do something that would help his courting along. This included having a little date with his mate before Christmas break.

Entering the Library he lifted his nose and fallowed the yummy scent of his candy and sex scented mate.

Harry was sitting with Granger and Weasley at a large table in the center of the room (most likely on Granger's demand).

Draco snuck behind Harry very quietly and put his hands over Harry's eyes. He felt his mate stiffen protectively before feeling, or smelling who was behind him.

"Guess?"

Harry grinned and reached up touching the hands over his eyes. "Professor Lupin?"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD…."

Harry burst out laughing as the librarian spun around and shushed Draco while Harry dragged him into a seat. "I was playing! I know you're not crazy about him."

Draco scowled but then suddenly remembered why he was there. He produced a piece of parchment and gave it to his mate as he stood. "Be there." It was a command but a sweet one as Draco kissed Harry warm before departing just as quickly as he had appeared.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked, once Draco had disappeared from their sight.

The parchment, Harry saw, was not just a piece of paper but a beautiful invitation that sparkled and changed color as he read the Charmed words.

"Draco's inviting me to dinner with him tonight."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at Harry. "He is?"

"Yeah, why?" He frowned at them as they shrugged.

"Just be careful, Harry…he is in his mating season."

Harry flushed.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked over at Severus Snape as they walked up to the ground floor from the dungeons. Snape was headed to dinner in the Great Hall while Lucius was off to see Morrigana (he was grinning again). That day there had been a top secret, very important meeting held in Dumbledore's office with other Order members in attendance. 

They had discussed Lucius and why Voldemort had released him even after cursing him brutally a few times. Lucius claimed ignorance but a part of him had always suspected that Voldemort knew the secret Lucius kept even from Draco. Under supervision, the Malfoy's would stay at Hogwarts or underground with Morrigana until something more could be planned.

Now, as they made their way up to dinner, Snape and Malfoy were both quiet for two separate reasons.

"What's the matter with you?" Lucius asked in an accusing voice towards Severus.

"Nothing." Severus snapped, not looking at his oldest friend in the world.

But that was clearly a lie. As cold and unfeeling as Severus seemed to be to everyone, to those who know him well, he always seemed to show every annoyance and emotion on his sleeve.

"Clearly." Lucius said airily.

Severus scowled a moment before they were about to part at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Off to your wench, Malfoy?" Severus sneered with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius grinned from ear to ear. "Indeed."

"Hmm…" Severus was going to make a comment towards his cocky friend when a voice passed them.

"Well, good evening." They both looked over at the new professor just coming down for dinner.

"Lupin." Severus sneered, his teeth bared, eyes flashing darkly. Lucius could have sworn he heard evil music playing in the back ground.

Lucius gave the werewolf a curious look then looked back at his friend whose face was a bit more colored then it had been a minute ago. It was as if all the blood had rushed to his head suddenly.

"Good evening," Lucius replied. "I hate to have to run but I have a very beautiful queen waiting for me. _Adieu_, gentlemen." He bowed his head a moment and started to turn. Taking a second to slightly lean his head back he turned to Lupin. "Oh, Lupin, ask Severus about the new rowboat joke Draco and I told him."

"WHY WOULD LUPIN WANT TO KNOW THAT ONE!" Snape shouted at the friend he was seriously considering never talking to again.

Malfoy held up his hands in surrender. "Just commenting."

"Don't." Severus snapped.

As the older blonde departed Snape made sure to glare at Lupin one more time before turning and stalking down the line of tables.

* * *

Harry followed the instructions on the invitation down through the school and into the back gardens. He expected them to be dry, cold and dead from winter. They were none of those things now. The air was warm and sweet smelling - as if carrying the smell of freshly bloomed roses. The grass around him was rich and green, soft to the touch, making him want to lay in it. The flowers were full and alive all around him - swaying with a breeze that Harry himself could not feel. 

Fireflies swirled around the night blooms illuminating his path back to wherever Draco had set up dinner. He didn't have to travel before he stopped in shock and his eyes widened. Under the beautiful willow tree, which was covered in pink blossoms, was a blanket of pure white that looked as soft as the grass did. Candles of white, pink, light blue, purple and pearl floated around the tree making everything glow in a dream like splendor.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"For my beautiful mate," Draco said as he stepped out from behind the pink tree limbs and bowed. Harry gulped. Draco looked amazing. He wore a stunning pair of wizard robes that matched his eyes perfectly. He was 'half' Fey at the moment with his ears pointed and his eyes glowing, the earthy glow to his skin shining brightly.

"Draco, it's…amazing."

Draco brought him over to the blanket and sat him down.

Draco snapped his fingers and next to Harry appeared three lavish trays of beautiful fruits. In the center of each dish was a different dip for his fruit.

Sitting down next to his mate, Draco leaned over and selected a ripe, red, strawberry. Dipping it gently into the chocolate, he raised it slowly to Harry's lips.

The boy-who-lived melted as his taste buds exploded around the chocolate. Why were his senses so vulnerable lately? He didn't know but if that was how girls felt, he'd just had a chocolate orgasm.

Pulling back and chewing he stared into Draco's transfixed eyes. The air was sizzling around him while his hair had turned wild and Fey-white. Had Draco just felt what he'd felt?

"Um, Draco?"

"Yes, Love?" He whispered a little too close as he reached for another strawberry.

"M-my senses have been a bit off lately. Does that have something to do with…us? Err, you?"

Draco nodded and lifted the strawberry again to Harry's lips. "Just enjoy them."

Harry closed his eyes and let his tongue find the tip of the berry before his lips enclosed over it and he bit into the juicy fruit. "Mmmmmmmmm…." The sound that came from Harry could only be described as bliss.

Draco's wings popped out from his back, his blood was pulsing magic through his veins. His, yes, his beautiful, _beautiful_ mate.

Draco's mouth found Harry's throat and started to kiss, nibble and suckle as Harry melted into the embrace.

"Wait, no…" He whispered limp in his Prince's arms. "You're doing this to me Draco…"

"Not on purpose, it is how I feel for you every moment of every day. This is how much I want you." Draco laid him down on the blanket and laid on top of him letting him feel the heat he felt for him.

"Oooooooooo…." Harry whimpered. "Wait, Draco, please." Harry pushed a bit to get the Prince off of him as he sat up quickly. "Not yet."

Draco's wings fluttered a moment as if extremely annoyed. "Alright, love." He softly replied.

He thought back to what his father had said about making him feel more secure, so he decided he'd have to do just that.

Pulling his beautiful mate into his arms Draco smiled wistfully. "Tell me about you."

"What?" Harry wondered, confused.

"I want to know everything about you. Tell me everything."

Harry seemed rather confused at first but slowly started with his life at the Dursley's.

(First D.A. Meeting)

Draco lead his way through the corridors of Hogwarts to the Great Hall were the dueling table had been assembled like their second year. People ran past him on their way, talking excitedly.

Their first courting night had been beautiful but it had left Draco feeling angry. No, not at Harry. At the bastards that were suppose to have protected his mate before Draco was able to.

The Dursely's would have to pay something fierce. Those bastards that had starved, hurt and neglected his lover. No wonder Harry was so reluctant to trust anyone.

Entering the hall he could see Harry was already standing in the middle of the dueling table looking around at everyone with Granger at his side and Lupin standing thoughtfully in the corner. Hermione was scribbling down everyone's name she saw arrive into her notebook.

"Okay, err," Harry cleared his throat. "Welcome to the D.A. Umm," He looked a bit nervous as he glanced around. "We want to start off today's meeting with a bit of fun, so lets have Seamus and Ron demonstrate our first lesson."

The two Gryffindor's waved to everyone as they got up on the ramp and went to their separate corners.

"Now the counter curse we'll be teaching today will be…" Hermione went on to explain the technique of the spell while Harry's eyes scanned the crowd on their own accord.

Draco smirked at the green eyes that found him leaning up against a table that had been pushed aside. Crabbe and Goyle had appeared thinking maybe Malfoy would be there and now stood at his side looking like big gorillas without a mission.

Harry felt his checks flush as he looked away, trying to concentrate on what Hermione was saying. He could still feel the taste of Draco from the other night on his lips. His body still ached as he thought of the way it had felt to lay on his back with Draco between his legs.

"Alright, now, Ron and Seamus will demonstrate." Hermione said walking off the platform followed by Harry.

While Ron and Seamus amused everyone by attacking each other Harry tried to pay attention.

"Rather amusing pairing Weasley with Finnegan, don't you think?" A voice huskily whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Two arms wrapped around him from behind making him feel good, secure and loved. "D-Draco…not now. I-I'm leading a meeting."

Draco sighed and almost pulled away but felt Harry shiver in his arms. Turning him around gingerly to face him, Draco frowned thoughtfully. "Are you cold?"

"A litt-" He started but Draco's mouth was already firmly covering his own , pleasuring him gently, letting his tongue flicker against his lovers, who shuddered passionately in his arms.

"Harry!" A voice hissed in a whisper.

_Damn, Granger._ Draco thought pulling away and Hermione nearly fluttered as she looked at Draco's pointy little ears.

"We're breaking everyone into groups to try it themselves." Hermione reached out to grab Harry's hand but Draco's cheeks gave a hallowing tented green effect that made her retract quickly.

"I have to go, err, Crabbe and Goyle why don't you two pair up and work on the counter curse? Draco work with Susan Bones, she's waiting over there. Come on Harry." Hermione backed away and Harry gave him a soft smiling tugging off his outer robes and rolling up his sleeves now that he was increasingly warm.

Draco sighed and found the Bones girl who was looking anxious to be paired with the Prince of Fey.

He knocked her on her ass several times before he looked around bored. He noticed that his father had entered and was speaking with Lupin in the corner.

Moments later Severus entered and whispered something in Lucius' ear, glaring at Lupin as he did so.

Draco could smell the air around the group change dramatically. Something was happening. Something very, very wrong.

Severus and Lucius quickly turned and left the hall leaving Draco looking after them.

"_TEMTO PER…"_ Susan had started but Draco just raised his hand without his wand and flicked his wrist, causing the words in her throat to stop before she could finish the spell.

_Maybe, I should find Harry._ Draco though, already following the sent towards his mate. His Fey senses were telling him something was wrong with his family and he had to go and do something about it. _I'll tell Harry that I'll see him later then I'll follow Father and Sev._

The moment he laid his eyes on Harry all hell broke loss. Apparently he'd been paired with Finnegan. If anyone knew anything about Finnegan it was that he blew everything up. That would be why fire was hurling towards his mate who seemed to take action right away.

"_TEMTO PERTCOS!" _Harry called, extinguishing the flame immediately.

"Gee, Harry. I'm real sorry about…" Seamus started but it was cut short when he was lifted off his feet by the throat and he stared down into the very angry silver-blue eyes of the Fey Prince.

Wings fluttering madly, eyes blazing, skin green, hair white, ears pointed, Draco opened his mouth…

"_SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"_

Seamus blacked out only moments after receiving the full blast of the Shrill. The rest of the room was thrown off their feet as the shock waves hit them. Harry tripped as the wave hit him causing him to smack the back of his head against the dueling table and Hermione watched as he hit the ground.

Draco dropped Seamus' limp body to the ground feeling the power of his people racing excitedly through his veins. Powerful, sensual, animalistic, it was amazing. He wanted to kiss Harry. It was a natural reaction.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione shouted shaking him.

Draco was at his side in a moment. "Love? Harry! What's the matter with him!"

"Your stupid Shrill threw him up against the table and knocked him out." Ron growled.

Draco ran his hand though Harry's hair and found the forming lump on the back of his head. He leaned over, guilt racking through him as his lips covered his mates. _Take my magic, h_e whispered to Harry through a mental connection.

Draco felt a pull in his body, a longing, a right, a need, a connection. Harry's body pulled at Draco's magic, healing him as the bump slowly disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes which were met with softly glowing silver eyes.

Draco kissed him gently. "I'm so sorry. I only meant to protect you." He seemed breathless with his own self-disappointment.

"It's okay. H-how's Seamus."

"Harry!" Ron cried out, his cheeks flaming the color of his hair. "He-he…"

"He was only acting on instinct, Ron." Harry got to his feet as Seamus started to stir with several girls swooning around him.

"He'll be fine." Draco replied. "I think he more fainted then anything."

"I would too, if the Fey Prince was that mad at me," Ginny murmured to Hermione who was frowning considerably.

"I think that will be all for tonight. Everyone please collect your things and have a great evening!" Professor Lupin called out as he finally approached the teenagers looking worried.

Everyone grumbled and murmured as they left the hall and Draco actually apologized to Finnegan to make his lover happy, though, the whole time he was giving Seamus looks that told him that if he did it again he wouldn't wake up next time.

Draco was so busy fussing over Harry that he'd forgotten about his father and godfather appearing earlier.

(Snape's Private Office)

"Are you sure?" Lucius demanded now within the safety of the private room.

"I'm sure. My informant is very reliable. They said the Dark Lord plans to attack Potter within the month," Snape gloomily said, "Which most likely means that Hogwarts will be attacked as well."

"This has to do with Draco and myself as well. It has to. It's too coincidental," Lucius said as he paced back and forth.

Severus was quiet for a minute as he watched his friend pace. It must have had to do with the secret Lucius kept form everyone. Not even his oldest friend, his wizard-brother, knew what it was. But it must have been very bad.

"I think it's time you told me why your family serves the Dark Lord."

Lucius turned slowly. This was a matter that could mean his and his son's life. If Severus wasn't trust worthy then all would be lost.

Sitting down slowly he looked at his friend and sighed.

"It started 50 years ago…on June 3rd…" Lucius began,

Fifteen minutes later three Slytherin first years were passing by the Potion's room and could hear the screaming inside.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Severus shrieked.

* * *

_Someone gave me the idea for the Dueling Match and serious, you all know I love Shrills._

_Hehe,_

_Keyvs_


	13. The Dream

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, mpreg, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 13: The Dream**

Lucius Malfoy had never been a very deep sleeper. He had been trained from a young age, having lived in the Slytherin dorms, to keep both ears alert at all times. It was no surprise to him that two bright eyes were glaring down at him as he awoke.

The sun was not up and the moon was still high just above the hidden cavern under the Fey Tree.

"Lucius!"

He grumbled and closed his eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Morrigana shouted at him like a nagging wife instead of a demi-goddess.

"What, woman? I am trying to sleep..." Lucius whined.

"It's Draco."

Lucius quickly sat up in bed and looked in the dimly lit room at the woman in bed beside him.

"What about him?"

"The forest sent me a dream."

"The..._forest_?" Lucius asked in a tone that wanted to know if she was high on some kind of mushroom.

"Spirits live in the forbidden forest. The spirits became restless long ago and became the life-force in the trees, earth and water. They are connected with my powers and Draco's as well."

Lucius nodded seeing how serious her eyes were and how much worry lay in them.

Morrigana touched her belly. "It burns within me, in the womb that has lain empty for seventeen years. They will attack soon."

"That's good then," said the former Death Eater. "You can control the battle."

"No," She shook her head. "Maybe if they didn't have him."

"Who? Morrigana!" He shook her. "Do they have Draco?"

"No," She whispered. "But they will."

"We'll protect him then..." Lucius started only to be silenced by gentle fingers against his lips.

"We cannot protect him from himself, though." She whispered.

* * *

Harry's morning wasn't going very well. He'd had horrible nightmares all night long about Draco being overcome with shadows. Then he'd gotten up late, missed breakfast, arrived late to Potion's, got detention and on top of it all, he was REALLY cold. He should have had a few more hours before the cold started to creep up on him again but this day he'd awoken cold, like how his dream had felt.

He hated feeling cold. For the life of him he wasn't sure how Mr. Malfoy had done it for so many years.

Hermione was walking down the hall beside him towards lunch when Ron joined them. His red haired friend gave him a shove to say hi and smiled at Hermione who didn't notice because her nose was pressed into a book.

"I hear through the grapevine we're having Buffalo wings today so let's go early!" Ron said, already pushing Harry to increase his speed.

The boy-who-lived made a face. He'd never really been crazy about spicy food. What he wanted was sweets at the moment. He'd been in that mood the past few days.

Harry's eyes scanned the Great Hall for Draco. He needed a warm kiss rather badly.

"You seem engrossed Hermione, whatcha reading?" Ron asked.

She smiled and pulled the book up.

_How to Mate Magical Creatures_

_: A Breeders Guide_

"What the hell is that?" Ron demanded.

"I never thought about looking in a M.C's mating book for more information on the Fey. They have an animal nature which is derived from primal instinct." She said gleefully.

"Draco's in there?" Harry reached for the book but Hermione pulled back.

"I don't think you should. You could get scared." Hermione frowned closing the page with a large bookmark in place.

Harry frowned, leaning in towards her. "Why would I be scared?"

"Just...just because."

Harry started to look upset as he huffed childishly. "Mione, PLEASE."

"No," She replied. "Don't give me that look."

"Well, does it at least say anything about getting rid of being cold all the time? It's getting worse."

"It is?" Hermione seemed confused as she opened the book and looked it up. A few minutes later she looked up worried. "Has your back been hurting?"

"I got thrown to the floor a few days ago." Harry shrugged.

Scowling deeper Hermione looked back down. "When you think about Malfoy does your mouth tingle, your ears as well?"

Harry scowled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hmm..." She looked down then back up blushing, unable to ask him the more personal questions the book talked about. "Harry, have you and Draco been...fooling around?" She coughed uncomfortably as Ron made a disgusted face.

"Please, I'm trying to eat!" The redhead scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"Kissing? Touching, stroking..."

"HERMIONE!"

"Not that kind of stroking RONALD!" Hermione blushed. "I simply mean affectionate, comfortable, stroking of hands or faces..."

"Right." Ron murmured rolling his eyes.

"Well, once, our first real date. Last week. Well...he was kind of kissing me last night before bed."

"But you're cold already? Interesting." She looked through her book again frowning. "Have your senses been too strong or to numb?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "But Draco said that was normal and it had to do with him."

"Well it does, Harry. You must be really comfortable with him. Your body is already forming the fourth bond even if you haven't finished the third one."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded looking a bit peeved.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning over. "Bond three is when you err, mate with Malfoy. Your body readies itself to conceive child before that time so you become pregnant the first joining."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall, late to everyone else, perfectly on time for himself.

He whistled under his breath as he walked until he heard his mate scream.

"I AM NOT GETTING PREGNANT!"

Draco froze and grinned. Just the thought of a little annoyed very pregnant Harry was most amusing.

Everyone else had turned and was whispering. Harry didn't know his mate was beside him until he felt the kisses along his neck warming his cold skin. Their mouths found each other eagerly as Draco slowly sat down next to him never breaking the sensual kiss.

"Hmm..." Harry melted into Draco's chest as the kiss ended.

"What's this about not having my child?"

Harry seemed to snap out of it. "I'm not getting pregnant. No way, not happening." He crossed his arms.

Draco laughed. "What brought this on?"

Hermione pointed to her mating book. "Harry's having prenatal symptoms."

Draco couldn't have looked prouder. "Really? Excellent! What symptoms?" He looked at Hermione rather than Harry as if she was his doctor.

"Back hurting, mouth and ears tingling. I've noticed his increasing dislike of meat the past few days which is a Fey trait and he's cold faster then at the beginning." Hermione told him glancing down at her book. "There are other symptoms but they're private."

"My body would never turn against me and allow itself to get knocked up." Harry scowled.

"It has and it is." Draco snickered, nipping at his neck as Harry pulled away.

"Hey! Stop that!" The boy-who-lived demanded looking extremely annoyed. "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean I'm into this whole thing."

Everyone around him snorted as if to tell him they all thought that was a ridiculous comment. Harry was obviously falling for Draco in everyone's opinion.

The Fey Prince only grinned as he stood up again. His lips gently brushed the tingling ears that Harry was growing used to the past few days. "You're my mate. Your body yearns for me, yearns for our child that will soon rest in your belly. I will wait for you until you are ready though." He kissed him once more before turning and leaving.

Harry scowled the rest of dinner.

* * *

_Harry was frozen to the dirt floor as he watched his mate being swallowed up by the shadows of the forest._

_"NO! NO DRACO!" He screamed fighting the darkness but the shadows stood between them like wild animals, growling and hissing at him._

_Draco was screaming in pain as the shadows took over._

_"NO! NO DRACO!" Harry screamed._

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ron shook his best friend with all his might.

The brunette sat up gasping for air as sweat poured down his body. "O Merlin, that was horrid." Harry shuddered wrapping his arms around his cold body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked slowly.

On habit he nodded no.

"Come on mate." Ron replied plopping down on the bed beside the seeker.

Harry saw just out the window the sun was raising and realized he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He sighed and looked at his friend instead and shrugged.

"Just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Draco."

Ron remained quiet. "Was he hurting you?"

"WHAT! No! No! Nothing like that." Harry viscously shook his head. "Draco would never hurt me. We were in the forest and...the shadows attacked us."

"The..._shadows_...attacked you?" Ron paused leaning back to study him.

Harry had some pretty wild dreams sometimes but they always had made sense before. Ron wasn't one for figuring out dreams but he knew enough about them that was common knowledge among magic folk. Some witches and wizards were prophetic dreamers. End of story, shit like that just happened. Harry, whether he realized it or not, was one of those people. So, to have a dream that didn't make sense to him only meant that he had to look around the problem, or so Ron thought.

"I was...being held, against my will I think. Draco showed up and that's when the shadows started to move. They were hurting him, cursing him, they were animals I'm sure of it. But I'm not Fey or an animal so I couldn't protect him." Harry drew his knees to his chest. "All I could do was watch him die for me."

Ron bit his lip. "Do...do you think this could happen?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "Merlin, I hope not. W-what will I do?"

Ron remained silent for a moment as he looked around the room as if searching for the answer out of thin air. "You know what I do when I really need help?"

"Umm, Mione?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Animagi."

Ron and Harry blinked at Hermione who was busy sorting the heavy books in front of them. They had cornered her right after dinner and she'd lead them to the library quickly storming around the library until she had a table full of books.

"What about them?" Harry asked nervously playing with his glasses.

Hermione smiled and sat down. "You said you couldn't protect him because you weren't an animal. You're a wizard, Harry. BECOME ONE."

The boys stared at her as if she'd just stood on top the table and danced. Was this the same Hermione who freaked out when they breathed wrong?

"O, come on. I had a feeling that this might happen." The bushy haired brunette shrugged.

"What would happen?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes curiously.

Hermione went through her stack of books and pulled the largest, oldest one out opening it in front of them.

"Ever since third year I've been researching Animagi. Just in case Harry ever needed it against you-know-who." Hermione grinned.

Harry and Ron's expressions changed dramatically. "Are you serious?"

She slowly nodded. "Among other things."

"But Hermione it took my dad, Sirius and Lupin four years to figure out…"

"Yes, but they were rather bright don't you think?" A small smile appeared on her lips. "Writing down everything they knew? Like the map?"

Confusion masked the boy's faces for a moment until a wide smile spread across Harry's face. "What do you know?"

"I was looking up Animagi in the library a year ago and if you look back at the old index cards you can find out who's checked what book out and when. Sirius Black checked this book out…twenty-one times."

"That must be it then. That's the book that helped them." Harry replied reaching for it but Hermione pulled it back.

"I read it through a million times but it so complicated at first I didn't think how it could have been any help." Hermione said a gleam in her eyes.

"But?" Ron added.

"BUT…what if they weren't using this book per say they were only recording their information in it?" She turned the book around so it faced towards them. "That's when I found this." She pointed to the center of the spin on page 444. In a tiny ink dot no larger then her pinky's nail.

"What is it?" Ron and Harry moved closer.

"If you look close enough with a magnifying glass you can tell it's not a dot it's the Marauder's crest…like on the front of the map." She smiled wide.

"So…so what does that mean?" Harry asked looking closer.

"Well, that got me thinking…how does the map work?" She smiled.

Harry and Ron in unison pulled out their wands and pointed it at the book.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

Nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Ron scowled.

"Of course not. They weren't using this to create mischief they were using this to help Professor Lupin. It won't be the same incantation." Hermione stated.

"Well did you find it?"

She nodded no. "That's what I need help on. We need to find the incantation and I don't think Lupin is going to tell us. In fact this is illegal so no one can know."

Ron and Harry nodded. "I'll look through Sirius' things I still have."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get it out of Lupin secretly. TACTFULLY." Hermione said.

"What can I do?" Ron asked.

"Think of sayings and write them down. We'll take turns trying to charm it open."

They nodded to each other with a plan.

(Three days later)

"Damn it." Ron threw the book down on Harry's bed with a frustrated curse. "50 ideas and not one made it even spark. I even got a really good idea and looked through Lupin's old yearbook!"

"You found his yearbook?" Harry looked impressed.

"Yeah, he keeps it in his office so when I asked him for a book after class I grabbed it and then put it back when I went to give him back the other book." Ron sighed sitting down at the foot of the bed his left leg tucked under him.

"That was really smart." Harry said surprised making Ron smirked.

"To bad it didn't work though. What about Sirius?"

Harry frowned. "Nothing."

Leaning back onto his pillow he checked his watch. "OH! Come on were going to be late for dinner!"

Harry grabbed the Advanced Transfiguration book and stuck it into his trunk before he and Ron made it down to dinner.

Before entering the room a strong scent hit Harry making his step waver. He grabbed the wall and gripped his tossing stomach. He hadn't felt sick a few minutes ago, he didn't know what was bringing on the sudden queasiness.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and he felt soft butterfly kisses tingling his neck.

"Draco." Harry whispered without thinking. "I don't feel so good."

"Go, Weasley. I have my mate now, he's safe." Draco told him and Ron frowned but knew better then to intrude on them so departed into the Great Hall.

"Sit down." Draco conjured a stone bench with silver pillows on top the seat as he helped Harry down.

"I'm okay, just err, queasy."

Draco smiled. "Your body is still adjusting. I don't think it knows why it is not with child yet."

Harry shoved Malfoy's hand away from his stomach. "Stop it! I'm not having your baby! I'm not getting pregnant and my body doesn't want a child!"

"You are, you will and it does." Draco kissed him warm until Harry forgot why he had been arguing.

"Stop." Harry managed to pull away. "Y-you make me forget..."

"Forget?" Draco snickered.

"Everything. I forget everything but you." Harry dropped himself into Draco's arms as his lover kissed him passionately.

Draco nipped Harry's bottom lip before consuming his mouth, their tongues playing hide and seek. Harry's emotions and hormones were racing around in flooding reactions, his body felt heated and on fire but he liked it. Didn't want it to stop. Harry's hands reached up and held Draco's shoulders, neck, chin then checks sliding their way north.

A rush of lust over came Draco as he leaned his mate back and somehow managed to deepen the kiss his arms holding Harry as close to him as possible.

In an attempt to balance himself the brunette only held closer to the taller boy. Harry's hands gripped harder accidentally brushing Draco's ears. They only touched for a moment but Harry half jumped back as the power rushed through the Fey Prince. As much of the Fey part of his mate he'd seen already, he'd never really seen him at full Fey.

It was breathtaking.

His wings were fluttering madly, his eyes were glowing silver, white hair wild, pink lips, tinted glowing skin and rather pointy...err, ears.

Harry felt his heart beating madly in his chest as blood rushed to certain areas of his body.

"Ahhaa..." Harry chocked out looking at his prince.

"Do it again." Draco's voice sounded eerie but passionate as he pulled Harry closer to him.

They kissed gently as Harry ran his hands up and let his fingers brush Draco's ears.

He let out a passionate growl and took Harry's mouth again. They never made it to dinner that night.

(Snape's chambers)

It was late at night with the moon outside glowing brightly, very close to becoming a full moon. Severus Snape was locked up tight in his private quarters silent to the world as he graded papers. He preferred to keep his mind busy at all times. It only lead to trouble if he let himself think about things, things that were, thing that happened and things that could never be. It was an agony he would not put himself through.

A soft knock on the door drew him out of his daze making him sit up stiff in his chair. Severus only stared at the door as if wondering if his imagination was playing tricks on him. It was not for the knock came again.

Severus stood up and cautiously opened the door to peer out at the intruding visitor. He spine stiffened at the man standing there. Actually, Lupin was more leaning on his door frame then standing. He couldn't have looked more peeky or tired in this time of the month.

"Lupin? What is it?" Snape demanded.

Remus' eyes adjusted as if finally focusing that the door was no longer closed. "Severus? Oh, I..." He seemed confused suddenly pushing himself off the door. "I-" He tried to start again but nothing came out.

Severus opened up the rest of the door and crossed his arms. "I suppose you need some Wolfsbane. Come in then, don't touch anything," he sneered, turning into his laboratory room before returning to find Lupin had dropped into a chair near the fire.

Setting the smoking goblet down in front of Lupin he sat in a swift, stiff manner as he studied the werewolf.

"You look horrible." Snape simply commented his check twitching suddenly. "Have you not been taking your potion the last two days?"

The full moon was tomorrow night and by all means Lupin should have been resting at the moment rather then being in his chambers.

"What? Oh, yes. I have." He nodded and then with one swift movement downed the whole goblet of wolfsbane.

"Then why can you barely sit up straight?" Severus demanded accusingly.

Remus' remained quiet a moment before turning back to look at the fire. "It's a lot of things. Built up, all at once."

"Such as?"

Remus remained silent and Severus took this for non-trust. "Look, Lupin. I have to make sure you stay in line with the potions. If they need to be altered in anyway you need to tell me." He snapped.

The graying dirty blonde looked at the Potions Master for only a moment before closing his eyes and finally admitting. "I'm having a hard time controlling the wolf since I returned. It's usually dormant when it's not the full moon but recently..."

"It has been starting to control you!" Snape seemed very...upset seemed too sympathetic a word to use.

"Not control... persuade."

"For instance?"

"Just now. At your door. I can't remember deciding to come to you, I just did. Because it wanted me to come here." Lupin voice was laced with a type of pain that sounded a little like yearning.

Severus watched him very closely. "Why would the werewolf want to come here?"

Remus remained silent and he finally stood up on shaky legs and walked to the door. "Thank you for the potion, Severus. I'll just..."

Snape had pulled out his wand and with one movement the door was locked. "You're not going anywhere Lupin until I know the wolf isn't harmful."

"It's not harmful, it's just dominant." Remus couldn't help but snap.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Severus demanded getting to his feet and moving closer to the Dark Arts Professor.

"Severus-no.." Remus managed as he stepped back. "Don't get to close."

"Why?" He demanded stepping forward, closer.

"Because that's what it wants." Remus whispered closing his light eyes that had started to turn silver the past two days, as it always did before the full moon.

Severus remained still as he looked over the handsome if not shaggy werewolf. "Why would the wolf want that? Tell me, Lupin! Is it after blood? Does it smell my blood and lust for it?"

Severus had not meant a sexual lust but a hunger lust. The moment he spoke Lupin's eyes shot back open and in one strong movement he'd been shoved to the floor and was dominantly holding the Potion's Master down.

"Stop this!" He shouted. "Lupin! Get off me!" His breath caught as the werewolf's silver eyes pierced into him and he knew Lupin was no longer the one in control.

Snape could only hold his breath as Remus sniffed all around him. His neck, his jaw, his clothing, until he nuzzled his jaw and ear.

"Mmmmm," The wolf growled. "Mate."

"WHAAAA?" Snape half screamed.

Remus looked down at him again, a wolfish grin that could only be described as evil touching his lips, distorting the often serene expression. "It's waited so long for you...so long," He murmured nuzzling Severus again.

"Wait...Lupin...l-let's talk about this..." The terror of the dungeons, bane of the Gryffindor's existence and all around bad ass Severus Snape stuttered.

"Enough talk. No more words." Remus whispered before covering Severus' mouth with his own.

And so there were no more words that night.

* * *

_Alright, this is a reason why Remus jumped Severus, you're just going to have to wait till next chapter to learn it though._

_I think Harry likes Draco's ears...hehehe. don't worry phase four hasn't happened I wouldn't deprive you all of the earth trembling... (wink)_

_Keyvs_


	14. Preoccupied with thoughts of bed

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 14: Preoccupied with thoughts of bed**

"The whole world has gone crazy." Ron frowned, watching as Hermione laughed out in the open air.

The two Gryffindors stood on the top of the hill just outside Hogwarts watching the snowfall. Around the castle and on the grounds the temperature was like a new spring. Flowers blossomed around Harry's feet as he walked, the Earth accepting and praising its Prince's mate.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, watching the beautiful contrast between the snow and the lush green grass, like an invisible shield keeping out the harsh winter. "You know about the Intemio."

Harry looked back towards his friends and gave a small smile. "I don't mind the snow." He then took a giant leap into the snow on the opposite side laughing. His friends quickly followed.

(Snape's Quarters)

Lucius swung open the door to his wizard-brother's quarters. The room was empty except for the brewing potions on the lab table across the room.

Acting as if it was his home Lucius strolled towards the cabinet on the opposing wall and pulled out the hidden liquor. Never let it be said Lucius Malfoy didn't like a good whiskey. Snape just happened to carry his friend's favorite brand.

Pouring the golden liquid into a round glass Lucius smiled and turned to wait for his friend to return to tell him the good news.

It was only a second later when a soft voice called "Lupin?"

Lucius' eyebrows shot to his hairline as he sat himself comfortably in the master chair that usually throned Snape.

"Is that you?"

Bemused Malfoy watched his friend stick his head out the door from the bedroom. It was only their years of friendship that kept him from falling to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Severus nervously adjusted the pillows behind his head then he shifted and looked across the room at the mirror on top of his dresser. He sat up quickly.

Perhaps he would look too...eager if he was already abed when Remus arrived.

_Read, work on potions... DO SOMETHING! _His mind sounded a bit panicked.

Severus found it hard to concentrate as his mind kept drifting back to the werewolf due to arrive any minute.

They'd been...'mating' for just over a week, every night and twice in Snape's classroom office. He still got butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Remus making love to him.

It was passionate, it was animalistic, it was intense and fast but it was lovemaking at it's finest. They didn't say the words, but their bodies made their own language.

Severus closed his eyes as he remembered their first morning together, waking up under Lupin's strong body with the memories of the night before flooding back. Absoultely amazing.

Remus had passionately kissed him, suckled his neck, ear, chin and lips whispering he was not to move an inch until he could return.

Severus had waited in his bed for an hour before Lupin returned with food and another beautiful round of the headboard slamming against the stone wall.

One word:

Brilliant.

_Fucking_ Brilliant.

The door opened and Severus walked across his room as his cabinets opened and closed and then there was silence.

"Lupin? Is that you?"

Severus realized who was sitting in his chair right away as he quickly tugged his black night robe together and tied the sash. "Lucius! What are you doing here?"

Swirling the liquid around his glass Lucius smirked in a way only a Malfoy could manage. "Just came for a drink and to tell my old friend some news."

Severus' eyes darted towards the closed door then back at Lucius. "Then say it and be gone."

"Why so friendly Severus?" Lucius asked, casually leaning back in the black leather chair with one eyebrow raised.

Again Snape's eyes darted towards the heavy wooden door then back to his friend. "I was about to retire for the evening."

An amused smirk appeared again. "Indeed?" Lucius stood and set his glass down. "Then I should be going then. It can wait till you are not so..." His eyes skimmed over Snape's robes. "...preoccupied with thoughts of bed."

Severus' face burned red as he glared at his friend. "What do you know?"

"Only what my intelligence easily figures out. As students here at Hogwarts you coveted Lupin for your own. You hated Black and Potter for having him around them and you having him none. It did not matter they were just wizard-brothers. He was not yours and you could not stand that so you wished him out of your sight. Starting to sound familiar?"

Snape twitched.

"I thought so. Let me see. You tried to have him expelled several times once your attempts to expel the whole group failed. You talk in your sleep dear friend. We used to share a dormitory, do you not remember?"

Snape twitched again.

"Yes, yes, then school was done and we were both left to spy for the side of the light. Not many people knew that we spied together, as brothers, you and I. Then again, not many people knew you still dreamed of him, still thought of him and the way his illness made him suffer. Does he even know you created the Wolfsbane Potion for him?"

Severus slowly shook his head.

"I know you 'donated' the findings to Dumbledore and asked him not to use your name when he released it but really Severus...that was the Potion of the decade, very famous...yet you took no credit for it. How peculiar, don't you think?"

Twitch, twitch.

"Yes, then let me see, Draco's third year Lupin arrived again. That must have killed you? I do remember how agitated you were for months. Horrible thing to see what you want so badly, to smell it, to have it within your touch..." Lucius rubbed his fingertips together. "...Yet not be able to. Drove you so crazy you told Draco Lupin was a werewolf, knowing that with my sons big mouth he would tell all the Slytherin's, who told...well...everyone really. You knew he'd leave. It's what you needed...not wanted, but needed. He was too painful to have around."

"Do you have a point, Lucius?" Severus demanded as he glanced away, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"Yes, I do." The blond smiled. "You have him now; don't let him slip away because of your pride." Lucius turned to open the door when Severus snapped.

"You have no right to talk! You ran away from your lover!"

Lucius' back went rigid. "I did it to protect her...them, Draco too."

Severus snorted and crossed his arms. "Maybe I pushed Lupin away to protect him."

"From what? Love?"

A hint of color slipped over Severus white checks.

"Ah, yes. I see you've come to terms with it. Does he know?"

The two men were silent until Severus slowly nodded no. "He knows nothing."

Lucius smiled. "You will tell him?"

"I've considered it. We've only just begun to...see each other."

"Did you jump him finally?"

Twitch.

Lucius threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You've been topped, how precious!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! If Morrigana was a man you'd have BITCH tattooed on your arse!"

Again Lucius laughed and tossed over his shoulder as he left. "Who's to say I don't?"

He shut the door to Snape's growl. Traveling down the halls Lucius forgot all about the news he'd gone to tell his friend in the first place, so set off to find Draco instead. On the way to meet his son Lucius passed Remus in the halls.

The Alpha Werewolf was prowling towards Severus' chambers with a look of dominance in his eyes.

Lucius tried not to snort with laughter as they passed each other.

"Lupin." He replied in a cool voice pausing a moment.

"Malfoy." Remus nodded, his eyes were looking rather silver in the dim hallway.

"Off to see Severus?" Lucius asked casually.

Remus raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I was going to stop in for a spell."

"Hmm," He nodded in an agreement. "Then do so, but I warn you," he replied in a pleasant voice. "He is my wizard-brother, a bond not taken lightly in our society. Do not hurt him for he is not at all as hard at heart as he tries to appear. Werewolf or not, I will kill you." He didn't say it in a mean way, just in a Malfoy-matter-of-fact kind of way.

Lupin's eyes glowed a moment and he nodded. "If I do, you have my permission to do so."

"Very well, carry on." Lucius nodded as if an oath was now between them.

Lupin smiled and carried on down to his mate's rooms.

* * *

Harry was absolutely freezing as he walked quickly back towards Gryffindor Tower. His legs more than ran when he realized a strange shift in the air. It went from cold to summer warmth in seconds. He wasn't running from the warmth but he was running from the wrath of a rather gorgeous Fey Prince.

"POTTER!"

_SHIT!_ Harry's mind screamed as he spun around quickly and managed a shaky laugh. "Draco! Hey...err, where'd you come from?"

Draco didn't answer, only grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss so heated Harry felt his body warm instantly.

He was none-too-gently jerked back from the kiss to stare at two very angry eyes. "What did you think you were doing playing in the snow without coat or gloves or snow boots or...GRR. If I was already mated to you I'd tie you to our bed Harry!"

Harry was being dragged down from the towers towards Slytherin territory. "NO! I was going to change, I swear..." he started but Draco was hearing none of it.

He was pulled through the Slytherin common room and up into Draco's room, amazingly not running into anyone.

The fireplace immediately blazed without so much as a glance of Draco's eyes. The room burned with heat making Harry feel even colder in his freezing clothes.

Draco's hands were already pulling at the buttons of his thin, wet, white school shirt.

"Hey-hey! What do you think you're doing!" Harry demanded.

"Undressing you."

"I can do it myself!" Harry insisted and Draco automatically pulled back with a bemused expression on his face.

"Indeed?" He spun around and sat on the large black leather love seat and looked at him. "Then proceed, please."

"N-NOT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Harry cried out.

Draco was sitting on the love seat one moment and in an instant he was holding Harry in his arms kissing him till all of his body gave in.

"You want to give in to me. Everything in your nature, your heart, tells you to not deny me." Draco hissed in his ear. "Merlin, I ache for you." He moaned in Harry's mouth once more. "All day, all evening and deep into my lonely nights, I ache for you."

Harry's trembling hands were clumsily fumbling with his buttons and pulling it off his shivering, damp shoulders.

"Yes, beautiful, beautiful." Draco whispered his lips gliding over Harry's shoulders and down his pecs. His love cried out, arching into his touch, running his hands up into Draco's soft hair and gently lacing his pointed ears.

His Fey flared again and Draco morphed into the Prince's image.

"Again! Again!" Draco panted kissing him urgently.

Harry had always been gentle with Draco's ears. Last week he'd gently rubbed the tips and they'd ended up missing dinner while snogging in the hallway for longer then Harry thought possible to snog (not that he had much experience). This time a bold passion had stirred inside him and he rubbed both of Draco's ears hard between his fingers.

Needless to say, Harry didn't know Draco made that kind of noise.

It sounded like a pleasing Shrill, not high enough to hurt his ears but high pitched and sing-songy. Harry was tackled to the bed by his mate.

"Draco!" Harry managed as he was kissed all over. The room was unbearably warm now, ether it was Harry's skin or Draco was doing it.

The Fey's shirt had been torn off but they were both reaching for his pants the moment a visitor knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Draco yelled, his voice humming in front of a Shrill.

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY! Open this door RIGHT now!" The knock came again.

Harry was already blushing and pushing his mate off the bed. He was shivering again as he was still wearing his trousers that were soaked.

"C-clothes?" His teeth chattered.

Draco grabbed clothes for him and Harry ran into the bathroom shutting the door. He had to 'adjust' himself when he realized Harry was getting a hot, steamy, shower..._yum..._

"DRACO!"

Draco threw open the door with a wave of his hand and Lucius stepped in with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?"

"I was seducing my mate and you ruined it!" Draco hissed, his eyes mercury colored as he glared at his father, though his wings had subsided.

"Well...sorry." Though he didn't look it. "We have to go on a trip."

"What trip? To where?"

"I'll explain on the way. You have an hour to pack and say goodbye to your mate." Lucius told him.

"Not good enough." Draco told him crossing his arms.

Lucius gave his son a look that he hadn't seen in awhile. You know the one, 'I'm your father do what I say, when I say it' type of look.

"I'm afraid it will have to be. It is for the safety of your mate." Lucius responded. "But it will turn out well. This I promise."

Draco scowled and looked at the grandfather clock across the room. "One hour, the entrance, I'll be there."

Lucius nodded to his only born. "Give Potter my best."

Draco snarled back at him, still unhappy about being interrupted.

His father departed leaving Draco to sit in front of the fire and vent a little. He hated it when his father ordered him around like he was still a child. If he hadn't noticed, Draco was a man now, a man that was trying to seduce his mate.

"Ummm," Harry cleared his throat and Draco inclined his head to gaze at him.

A wicked smile perched itself upon Draco's lips as Harry walked nervously towards him. "What did your father want?"

He sighed and before Harry could protest he was brought down onto his Prince's lap. "I have to go on a trip."

"A t-trip? For how long...I...that is what if I get cold? You said you wouldn't leave me-I..."

Draco saw the panic rise in Harry's eyes and wondered how intense their bond really was. Did his father feel this way when he left his mother?

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long. It's absolutely necessary or I wouldn't be going." Draco assured him.

Harry bit his lip looking away.

"What's the matter?"

"I...we...I mean I should be fighting this right?"

"Fighting what?" Draco's light eyebrows drew together, honestly confused.

"Us. You and me." Harry said, biting his lip again. "Shouldn't I?"

Draco laughed. "I suppose. Doesn't mean you have to."

"I...I like it when you take care of me. Everyone just expects me to take care of everything. Of Voldemort and..."

"Shhh..." Draco sensed this was upsetting the shorter boy so calmed him gently by stroking the base of his neck as Harry curled into his chest.

"It's just...nice...to know someone would be there for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied, feeling Harry's heartbeat against Draco's ribs.

They lay in silence for a long time until Draco kissed him once more to keep him warm and they walked to the tower stairs where they would part.

"Do you have to go away?"

Draco softly smiled. "Yes."

Harry nodded, looking at his shoes. Draco's fingers ran up to his throat and pulled out the dragonfly pendent placing it on top his shirt for all to see.

"Let my guardian protect and watch over you while I am away." Draco kissed him softly, not for warmth, but for love.

He turned and walked away quickly because he knew he wouldn't be able to in a few minutes.

"Draco!" Harry choked out.

Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

"I..." Harry swallowed. "Come home soon?"

A wide grin spread across Draco's face. "Yes, darling." He replied and turned, walking away.

* * *

_I AM NOT BACK TO WHERE I WAS BEFORE I WAS DELETED YAHOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Hoped you liked it!_

_Keyvie_


	15. What am I then?

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 15: What am I then?**

If Harry thought that he was cold before, he hadn't even gotten a small part of it. He sat next to the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room trying his hardest to stay warm in his winter robes and scarf. He was sipping hot buttered rum that Dobby had brought him but he still felt cold.

He missed Draco so much.

Not just because he was getting frostbite ether. He just...missed him. He missed Draco trying to make passes at him. He missed Draco trying to impregnate him on _sheer masculine will_. He missed that snarky smile.

Harry shivered again as Hermione sat down across from him and gave him a smile. "Hey."

He looked over at her for just a moment with a weak smile before returning to the fire. "Hey."

"Why don't you go to bed, Harry? You haven't been sleeping well lately." Hermione gently told him.

"I can't sleep. I'm too cold." He stood up and walked to the windows. They were shut and slightly foggy with the first snowfall.

It turned out that once Draco had left the castle the Intemio had stopped. The grounds grew cold, the temperature dropped dramatically and it had been snowing non-stop. The castle was freezing and it wasn't just Harry who thought so. Even Snape was bitching about it.

Harry did miss his cute little personal heater quite a bit.

(Else Where)

The house was large and completely devoid of human life except for the wizard portraits on the walls. The house elves kept it clean but no amount of cleaning could make this place look lived in.

Draco paused in the corridor of the grand manor. It could have been a Malfoy's Manor but he wasn't sure. They owned many and Draco had personally only been to two others other then the main ancestral home.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked as he entered the hallway after his son.

Lucius was dressed in the familiar way that Draco had grown up. Thick winter robes, gloves and a slightly pale color that stated he missed his mate. Draco ached at the thought that Harry was going through the same thing.

"Why exactly are we here?" Draco asked as they started towards the door.

They had stayed the night at Malfoy Manor and then it had taken two days of travel to a remote place in Paris to retrieve a small note from someone. Then, after retrieving the note, it had taken an additional two days of travel to arrive where they now were.

"Why didn't we just Apparate?" Draco wanted to know.

"Wards around the house are too thick." Lucius simply said. "It's under heavy protection."

_Maybe that was what the piece of paper was, directions from a secret source._

The door opened to what Draco presumed was the study. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Sitting in a leather chair on the far side of the study was a man that looked exactly like his father, only older. The man looked up at Lucius, and then at Draco, his expression hard and unreadable. Then a smile appeared as he got up and went to Lucius, drawing him into a bear hug.

Lucius smiled and patted the man on the back.

"It's been a while," the older looking Lucius said.

"A year. Forgive my long absence, Father."

Draco's jaw hit the floor. "FATHER? Your father's dead. You said he died of Dragon Pox."

"Cover up." Lucius replied.

"Ah," Abraxas Malfoy leaned back on his heels and smiled at Draco. "Strapping young lad you have there, my boy."

"Thank you, Father."

Draco shifted uncomfortably as the two men look him over in pride.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little boy, hardly able to walk." Abraxas told him, as he sat down at the desk.

"Is Grandmother still alive?" Draco asked and both men shook their heads.

"She was much like Narcissia." was all Lucius had to say and Draco nodded in understanding.

"Why are you in hiding?" Draco asked his grandfather. "I assume you are under the Fidelius Charm."

"Yes, an old friend in Paris is my secret keeper."

"The piece of paper..." Draco put the pieces together in his mind.

"Exactly." Lucius replied.

"Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Does young Draco know his...past?" Abraxas inquired.

Draco nodded yes, Lucius nodded no.

"What do you mean? What don't I know? What have you kept from me now!" His ears turned pointy and his grandfather laughed.

"I see he knows he's a Fey Prince."

Lucius nodded.

"Has a temper like a Fey as well - or so I hear." Abraxas smiled in a way that reminded Draco of someone who could knock you into tomorrow but for the moment was acting pleasant because it amused him to do so.

"That he does." Lucius then looked seriously at his father. "The reason for the visit is I think it is time for Draco to know."

"Are you sure?" He asked quite seriously.

"Yes. He needs to know." Lucius sighed. "His mate is Harry Potter."

The older Malfoy stuttered a moment. "Harry..._Potter_?"

"Yes, so as you can see we could not be any closer to the war than we are and this means certain...past spells could come undone." Lucius told him in a discreet kind of voice.

"WHAT are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

The two older gentlemen exchanged looks.

"Our family...well my parents, sacrificed their lives to let the Malfoy line continue."

"Who killed them?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort." Lucius replied not looking at him. "But similar to Mr. Potter's protection charm a spell covered your Grandfather. A spell that would keep him from the mad man, so that the Dark Lord could even look at him, look at his descendant's ...and not know who they were."

"A special Fidelius Charm." Draco concluded.

"Very similar, yes. Voldemort will only know who we are and where we come from if we directly tell him." Lucius told his son.

"So...he wants to kill our family. That's the big secret?" Draco asked looking relieved. That was until the two men looked nervously at one another.

"Actually, it's why he killed your great-grandparents." Abraxas replied.

Automatically Draco felt a pit of despair in the pit of his stomach. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

They shook their heads no.

"Okay, just tell me. I'm sure it can't be worse than what I'm thinking..."

Abraxas nodded. "Melinda Gray was your great-grandmother. She was a beautiful, Slytherin, pureblooded witch. She had blond hair, gray eyes, white skin. She fell in love with another Slytherin and they conceived me."

"Married and conceived you."

"Uhh, no."

"You're a bastard?"

"DRACO!" Lucius shouted.

Abraxas only chuckled. "Yes, but technically so are you."

Draco shut his mouth and looked nervously at his father then back to his grandfather. "So she married him?"

"She married a man named Maddox Malfoy. He was a good man from a pureblood family. He'd been in love with her since first year," smiled Abraxas. "So he gladly took me as his son. Malfoy's are fair in completion so it was never really a large stretch for him to claim me as his son."

"I'm...not even really a Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"No, actually you are not," Lucius said.

"What am I then?"

They exchanged looks again as the pit in Draco's stomach enlarged.

Lucius swallowed and looked over at Draco. "You're a Riddle."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"** Then he threw back his chair his wings popping out, hair wild, eyes glowing and **_Shrilled_**.

* * *

**I know, I know, everyone uses the whole Voldemort's my father/grandfather thing but it has a reason...I swear...it's important.**

**Keyvie**


	16. A Parseltounge?

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE! Some of you seemed to be confused about WHO Riddle was in relation to Draco. **

**Here is what it is: Riddle's son is Abraxas, Abraxas had Lucius, Lucius had Draco. That makes Riddle Draco's great-grandfather. Everyone got it? ;-) Good.**

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 16: A Parseltounge?**

Things were not looking up, decided Draco as he looked out over the frozen landscape of his Grandfather's manor. The temperature was near zero and getting colder as the Fey Prince mulled over his options one by one. He wasn't the least bit pleased about the startling news his forefathers had just dumped on him.

No, he was not pleased at all.

The winds shifted again though Draco didn't bother with a coat, the weather was a part of him so it wasn't too terrible even in zero degree temperature.

A small part of him (mostly the Fey part) was rather upset at the feeling of being disloyal to his mate, though that was silly since he hadn't done anything to be disloyal. It was not as if he'd asked to be the great-grandson of the man who'd killed his mate's parents.

The winds shifted again while the snow started to fall for maybe the third time that evening as his bedroom door opened.

"Draco? I know you're here," his father frowned as he called into the room. "Its freezing in here - do you mind stopping the blizzard?"

"Sorry, Father." He murmured and looked away.

Lucius crossed the room and leaned against the railing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes….no. I want to be alright with this." He responded and his father nodded his understanding.

"My father told me when I was sixteen and I was…torn." Lucius responded evenly. "Our family for the most part was always borderline. My friends and fellow classmates in Slytherin were going to be Death Eaters and I suppose I thought I'd eventually become one as well."

"You did."

"Yes, but only to be a spy." Lucius nodded.

"What changed?" His son stood up and looked him over. His father looked blue he was so cold. The fine black robes were tied tight and thick with layers and dragon skin gloves. Morrigana must have been causing some snowstorms back at school with her mate missing.

"Morrigana changed everything. You changed everything." Lucius confessed then added. "Draco, the snow?"

"Sorry." He took a moment to calm the elements and try to warm the grounds though it was a challenge because he himself didn't feel so warm inside.

"Ahh, a little better," the older man commented but didn't look any more comfortable than he had a moment ago.

"You were saying?" his son prompted and Lucius nodded, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say.

"When you were born there were doubts in my mind as to what would happen if anyone ever found you. My _friends, _any death eaters…they would have killed you. All for the reason that you weren't pure blooded. I knew I had to try to stop them."

"All by yourself?" Draco snorted.

"No, not all by myself, but I had a rather large advantage don't you think, being the Dark Lord's grandson?"

Draco's head whipped around. "I thought you said he didn't know about us."

"He doesn't and that's very, very good. It is part of the spells that I placed on you, part of the reason I didn't want to remove them." Lucius re-entered the bedroom and sat by the newly lit fire he had created with a flick of his wand.

"I had an insight into his plans that no one else did." Lucius grinned at his son. "He tends to talk to his blasted snake a lot. That reveals quite a bit about his plans that he thinks no one else knows. It was easy to transfer information to Dumbledore while the Dark Lord was scratching his head wondering how Dumbledore figured him out." Lucius gave a pleased smile and a small chuckle.

"Wait, wait." Draco held up his hands. "Did you just tell me you can understand parseltounge?"

"Understand and speak as all Slytherin's decedents can." Lucius nodded.

"I CAN'T!" Draco shouted looking upset.

"You can. You just haven't realized it yet. I blocked it with the spells. You've been so busy with Potter the past month you haven't been around anything that would make you believe you could talk to them. I was never blocked from being a parseltounge though I've kept it silent my whole life."

Draco looked like a fish out of water. "A parseltounge?"

"Yes."

"Both of us."

"And your grandfather…of course."

"Of course." Draco repeated airily and then rolled his eyes. "Anything else you want to add? You certainly like to keep big secrets from me."

"I honestly can't think of any."

"You stole me from my mother so that you could pretended to be a Death Eater and then report information back to Dumbledore."

"I thought about leaving you behind and well protected by your mother but I'm afraid that is where my fault lies. I wanted you with me. I was without Morrigana, I could not be without my son."

Draco snorted. "You're so lucky she didn't Shrill you to death. It IS possible to kill someone with a Shrill."

Lucius nodded. "A part of me thought she would…and a larger part thought that I deserved it."

"You do deserve it." His son snorted and reclined in a luxurious chair by the fire and closed his eyes. "I wonder how my Harry's doing."

(Hogwarts Castle)

"It's SOOOO cold in here!" A voice shouted across the Gryffindor Common room startling people from their homework. "Can someone PLEASE make the fire bigger?" The voice wailed.

Everyone gave the creature under the blankets on the sofa a saddened look. Harry was huddled in thick winter robes, gloves, socks, shoes and two thick blankets and he had moved the sofa as close to the fire as he could.

Hermione frowned from the chair on the opposite side of the room. "He's really deep into phase four, Ron. I'm worried. They haven't even completed phase three!"

Ron nodded and looked from his pitiful friend back to Hermione. "Should we owl, Malfoy?"

She smiled. "I'm proud of you for putting your friend's feelings over your dislike for him, but no. Whenever Draco's done he'll come back and Harry will get very warm."

"I wish that stupid bond could just be put on hold."

"It's linked to Draco, you can't put it on hold. Only he can make it go away by being with Harry."

Ron nodded. "I know but that means…well, pregnancy and I don't think Harry can handle that."

"Listen, Ron." She said gently. "If Harry wasn't ready for phase 4 then it wouldn't be happening so quickly. When it's complete he'll have some Fey powers himself while carrying the baby. He'll only need warming in the early stages of pregnancy."

"You're sure he's ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ron, don't worry."

"Miiiiiiooooonnneeeeee…." Whined the voice of their poor friend and they went and sat by him to help keep him warm even if it was a bit futile.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure Malfoy will be back soon." Hermione told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's just not me, everyone's cold. Look outside its freezing and there is at least 2 feet of snow on the ground. TWO FEET!" He exclaimed.

"We know. At least Care of Magical Creatures was canceled today." Ron smiled. "I didn't get a chance to do my assignment."

"You mean you didn't _want_ to do your assignment yet." Hermione corrected.

"Tomatoes, Tamotoes." He shrugged.

Harry grinned at them and then hugged them. "Thanks for putting up with me all this time. I'm not very fun when I'm cold, huh?"

"Awe, mate." Ron rubbed his head. "You're never fun!"

WACK! Hermione smacked Ron upside his head and he yelped.

"JUST JOKING!" The red-head cried as the trio finally laughed easily with one another.

* * *

_Kind of a short chapter but it had a BIG issue in it so I hope it made up for the shortness!_

_XOXO,_

_Keyvie_


	17. The Beginning of the End

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

Note: Pronunciations:

_Accalon: Ack-ellen_

_Lyier: Lie-ear_

_Morrigana: More-a-gain-a_

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 17: The Beginning of the End**

It felt like his body was surrounded by blocks of ice, buried under layers of snow and unable to breathe he was so cold. His body was rigid and that feeling of just being hit in the chest wouldn't go away. Harry knew he was going to die soon as he started to feel sleepy.

_So sleepy, I'll just close my eyes…just for a moment… _he thought, until he heard a voice snap inside his head.

**Harry, wake up!**

_No, I want to sleep; so tired, so very tired…it's so cold in here. I'm dieing. Let me sleep._

**Harry wake up! Wake up! I cannot get to you. I'm coming home soon. Wake up. Please!**

He then felt a shock wave of warmth that allowed him enough freedom to be jerked awake inside his bed.

Gasping in short breaths he knew his dream had caused him to stop breathing. Ron was looking over at him extremely worried.

"Are you alright mate? I mean, for a moment I thought you'd stopped breathing!" Ron helped Harry wrap the blankets around him.

The cold was still there. Still aching inside him like a bad dream. The bed was warm, he felt it against his skin but it didn't seem to reach him on the inside. He felt empty and hollow.

"Come on, mate." Ron started to pull him out of bed.

"No!" Harry screamed, feeling even colder when the warm blankets were taken off.

"Please, Harry. I'm really worried about you. How about you go to the Prefect's bathroom and take a really hot bath? Does that sound good?" Ron asked slowly, as if trying to tempt a child.

Harry thought long and hard about the idea and decided that an extremely hot bath did sound very good, indeed. So he forced himself out of bed into thick, waiting Hogwarts robes and his sneakers. He had worn two pairs of socks to bed so the shoes were a tight fit but that was just fine with him. Ignoring everyone else in the world he set out to the Prefect's bathroom for the hottest bath of his life.

_I hate this, _he thought, arms wrapped around himself. _How could Mr. Malfoy stand this for seventeen years? It's unbearable!_

Hermione had said that his was a bit worse because of what phase they were in the bonding.

"_Linen Fresh_." Harry said to the portrait on the wall before slipping into the bathroom, his thoughts unable to stay away from the one person whose fault it was.

It may not have even been the cold that was bothering him ether. He missed Draco and that bothered him like nothing else did. He didn't want to miss Draco.

Ignoring the yelling voice in him that was calling him a liar he jumped right into the steaming water. It felt like needles were prickling his skin and gasping for a painful breath he let his body adjust to the feeling of warmth. The numb cold was still inside him like a shallow feeling but at least his outsides felt warm.

He sunk under the water as long as he could to help his upper body feel warmer and only surfaced for air.

_Damnit, Draco! Where are you? Why aren't you home yet? Two weeks is long enough. What could you possibly be doing?_

It was an hour later when he forced himself from the large pool/tub. He dried himself off quickly with a charm and then dressed with the clothes he'd remembered to bring. Several layers of clothes later he went to the Great Hall where he ate some warm food and had a cup of tea.

"Hey, Neville!" Harry called, catching up to the boy as he left the Hall.

The taller, slightly awkward boy smiled at his friend showing off his buckteeth. "Heya, Harry."

"Have you seen Hermione and Ron around anywhere?" he asked as Neville nodded.

"I saw them head outside about half an hour ago. I was about to head to the greenhouse I'll show you where they went." Neville promised and out of thanks Harry took a load of his Herbology books that he was lugging to the greenhouse.

The grounds had been heated by some teachers so that the students could move through the snow that was thick and lay everywhere. A path had been thawed out along the side towards the greenhouse and he followed Neville until they came upon his two best friend's arguing in the once blooming rose garden.

"DOES NOT!" Ron argued.

"DOES TOO!" Hermione shouted back.

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

They both screamed back and forth and Harry let out a laugh. "Why don't you two give it a rest?" he asked and his friends blushed.

"S-sorry Harry." At least Hermione had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"I hear they're having a dueling match in the transfiguration hall today. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Harry asked as Neville nodded no and was already on his way past them, eager to get to his most favorite place in the world.

"Really? A match? I'm there!" Ron looked extremely pleased and Hermione looked happy simply because Harry wanted to do something for a change instead of just wanting to complain.

They were half-way back to the castle when a strange sound made Harry falter. He started to walk again but the noise came back.

"What in the world?" He paused and heard it more distinctly. It sounded like wind chimes that were slightly off key but still not unpleasing to him.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, watching the way her friend looked off into the forest.

"Nothing…it's…actually…do you hear that?" He leaned in and knew it was getting louder.

"Hear what?" She asked, stepping beside him and leaning in her ear.

Harry turned and looked at her after a moment as if to see her reaction. "I…I don't hear anything." She told him and then listened again.

"No. I can hear it. The sound is getting louder. No, it's more like music…it's…calling me…" Harry started out into the snow but Hermione and Ron both grabbed him.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione and she nodded no longer looking worried. "A Lore then, but the Fey aren't allowed to call wizarding men to them. It's against their law!" Ron knew that much from DADA class.

"No, but the Queen can." Hermione watched the way Harry leaned in closer to hear the sound. "I think Draco's mother wants to have a word with our Dear Little Harry." She let go of his arm, leaving Ron to grab a hold of both of them.

"Are you mad woman!" Ron demanded.

"Ron let him go. It's alright. She'll take good care of him; most likely the Fey will guard him as he passes through the forest until he's safe with her. Trust me Ron. She'd never do anything to harm Harry. It would kill her son."

Ron was reluctant to let go but the moment he did Harry summoned his Firebolt and was riding out over the snow, cloak billowing behind him in the winter breeze.

"I hope you're right, Hermione!"

She smiled and leaned against the blushing red head for warmth of her own. "Don't worry, I am."

* * *

Harry flew through the dark Forbidden Forest hearing the sounds and giggles of the Fey all around him. If he wasn't sure where to go so he'd stop and listen for the Lore and then follow it through the bends and turns of the secret woods. It was a little bit later when he pulled out into a clearing with the most magnificent tree he'd ever seen in his life. It was huge and carved amazingly with the bodies and shapes of animals from around the world. 

The Lore was coming from inside the tree and Harry wandered around the outside until he saw the curve of the Fey wings carved into the tree around where his chest level was.

He reached out and traced the wings feeling cold and lonely and wanting Draco. The ground beneath him trembled and Harry jumped back as the ground started to cave in. It started to form steps turning solid and secure for him as he heard the Lore grow louder and he followed it willingly into the dark depths.

The further down he went the softer the light seemed to become until he noticed tiny little twinkles that looked like Christmas lights dancing around the root-twisted ceiling.

His body seemed to be calling for it's dominant but he could not sense him. The result was him becoming bitterly cold. Two Fey beings slipped from the shadows and bowed. They were truly beautiful and he was in awe looking at them. One had pink wings with violet tips while the other, older one had blue wings with dark blue tips. The one thing Harry liked most about Fey wings was that they seemed to be flames sometimes, like thin fabric floating in the wind, waving like fire in the breeze. He liked Draco's the best though.

"Greetings Honored One. Please follow us, the Queen is waiting." The eldest turned and the little one bowed and followed. Harry was becoming increasingly aware of how nervous he was as he was lead to the private chambers of the Queen.

"S-she's going to see me in her rooms?" He asked nervously.

"You are family. She would not greet you any other way." The Fey maidens bowed and turned away as the doors opened for him to enter.

His insides were jumping as he looked inside and then he saw her and was truly awed. He bowed quickly eager to please her.

"Please, Little One. You have no need to bow. You will be a prince one day when my son is King." He stood up and watched the way her wings floated around her giving her an eerie glow.

"I have some tea. Please have a seat." They both sat together at her beautifully carved table. He noticed the chairs were all Roman shaped with no back to them.

"Will…Draco live here?"

"One day, perhaps. But that will be a very long time from now. We Fey tend to live a very long time."

He looked upon her hoping to guess an age but noticed she looked neither young nor old. Her face was creaseless but held a wisdom that increased her years dramatically. He could not have placed her age if his life depended on it. (1)

"If I might ask your majesty…why did you bring me here?" Harry asked feeling very frumpy and childish next to her. They expected him to carry the next heir in _this_ family?

She laughed and it sounded like wind chimes. "I brought you no where. You brought yourself, and rather quickly I might add. Wizards and their brooms do intrigue me."

"But, I heard your…your Lore."

"That was a type of Lore."

"But…"

She held up her hand. "Only my mate can hear my Lore. You heard the essence of the Lore called the Lyier."

"The Lyier? I haven't heard of that before."

She laughed again. "You may read much in those pages that dwell within the castle walls but only from the Fey will you learn everything. I felt you were very close to the last phase and wanted to help prepare you. I think this bonding will complete itself upon Accalon's return. Am I correct?"

A painfully dark red blush covered his cheeks as his eyes could not meet that of his future mother-in-law.

"Ah, I am."

"I'm not sure…" Harry said suddenly. "I'm…I'm scared. I don't think I'm ready to bring a child into the world with Voldemort still in it. But…"

"But?" She asked with a smile.

"I find it hard not to want it too."

"As your current state would suggest," She smiled. "You would not be so cold if you were not so ready for this. Which leads me to believe fate is pushing us to a final battle."

"How can I fight if…"

"You have heard the Prophecy." She interrupted.

"Well…yes…"

"Did it say you had to _fight_ Voldemort?" She slowly asked as if to make him think about the exact words. He froze and replayed the Prophecy in his head. She smiled and nodded. "There are many ways to defeat a person without fighting them."

Harry quickly thought. "But it said '…_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. At the hand…"_ Harry insisted. "Doesn't that mean my hand must kill him?"

She thought about this for a long moment and then gave a soft smile. "That will all be explained by someone closer to you. But there is an answer for it." Then she gestured for him to follow. He walked beside her through the Golden Hall, up that stairs and into the coldday. He walked with her for many hours around the forest until everything was dark but the stars above."I am sorry for the cold, Harry." She apologized with a small smile. "I'm afraid I get in a dreadful mood when Lucius is away."

"You….you made the snow storm? I thought that was Draco!"

"No, Accalon would only cause the weather to return to normal. He is not yet advanced enough to control weather from a different place in the world. I'm afraid it was me." She turned towards the sky and opened her mouth and a stunningly thin Shrill pierced the air but it did not hurt Harry's ears. It was a Lore in itself, or Harry supposed, a Lyier.

As the Lyier stopped the Queen waited patiently as a stunning figuring floating above the trees sung back to her and Harry's heart warmed at the song.

"Fawkes!" He cried happily as the bird ascended to the Queen and was lovingly petted by Harry. "What is he doing here?"

"The Phoenix is one of the noblest creatures in the world. The Fey are naturally attracted to them and the same in return. Fawkes and I are linked between Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? He knew? He knew what exactly?"

"Far too much for his own good, I'm sure. He has many allies and for good reasons. He did not know Lucius was my mate but he had been looking for Accalon since he was taken." The wind gave a sudden howl and Harry had a feeling Lucius hadn't quite been forgiven yet.

She took the small package the phoenix was carrying and let him hop onto Harry's shoulder. Morrigana read it through before turning it over to him. Her wings had dropped a bit and pain lit her brow.

"Hogwarts!" Harry screamed the moment his eyes read the note and he tried to go tearing off into the forest towards the castle.

The Queen wrapped her arms around him as Harry reached for his home, fighting her with everything in him.

"No, Harry. It is too late."

The note fell to the ground as Harry screamed and started to sob.

&&&

_Your Majesty,_

_Death Eaters have entered the castle. The castle had been forsaken in attempts to save the students. It will not belong before they have control of the area around Hogwarts as well._

_Keep Harry safe,_

_Dumbledore_

_&&&_

"My friends!" He screamed. "My family, NOOO! Let me go to them!"

Morrigana kissed his head gently and then pressed her hand over his eyes and her magic coursed through him and he was taken into an uneasy, painful sleep.

The Dark Mark erupted from the Castle a moment later. Someone had already lost their life.

* * *

Draco awoke with a scream. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRY!"

* * *

_Haha,_

_This is so going where you never thought it would go! HA!_

_Keyvie_

_PS:_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

(1) If anyone has read the Hobbit when J.R.R Tolkien is describing Elrond I got the idea from that.


	18. Be Ready, I’m Coming

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me. Will contain MPREG._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 18: Be Ready, I'm Coming**

It hurt to wake up. It made his heart hurt and that was much worse then the cold he was feeling. Harry opened his eyes and could already feel the bitter tears leaking out. He took a deep breath to try to regain control but his exhale came out in a sob.

"Harry!" A voice called. "You're awake! Thank Merlin!" A very tired looking Remus Lupin leaned over his bed and hovered above him.

"Remus!" Harry threw his arms around his father's old friend and held him for dear life. "Hogwarts…the castle…"

"Take a deep breath Harry." He pulled him back and looked him deep in the eyes but there was a great sadness in them that Harry had never seen before.

He took a look around and noticed he was in the spare bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place. The last place he really wanted to be.

"Apparently several Slytherins had been ordered to help Death Eaters find a way into the castle." Remus closed his eyes not wanting to relive what had happened, but knowing that he had to tell Harry. "They succeeded around dinner and just…appeared in the Great Hall." He closed his eyes as his mind replayed the first Avada Kedavra, aimed right towards the Head table. Stupid, loyal Flitwick had made sure he took the blast instead of Dumbledore. The moment McGonagall grabbed the little body Dumbledore was on his feet and madder then Remus thought any one person could be.

"With…with all those people?" Harry whimpered.

"Yes, Dumbledore managed to get most of the students to safety because he thought quickly and turned the tables into portkeys. I can't imagine how many people would be dead if he hadn't thought so quickly." Remus helped Harry lay back down and covered him. "You're freezing, try to stay covered Harry."

"Ron-Hermione-" he managed.

"They were still at their tables when the portkeys were activated. They're safe."

Harry sobbed in relief. "But…there were others…people died."

"Yes, Harry." Remus whispered. "Around 30 students were killed as far as we can tell by those who are missing. Dumbledore had to portkey out as well once the students were safe. Hogwarts is Death Eater territory now."

"Dumbledore…"

"Is hurt but alive. Poppy is taking care of him in the next room."

"How did I get here? When can I see Ron and Hermione? Did Ginny make it out!" He asked quickly.

"Ginny made it out. She's with the rest of the Weasley's downstairs. I suppose you'll see your friends when they break down the door. You arrived shortly after we did this morning by way of portkey from the Queen's home. She left a note explaining everything." Remus gave him a glass of water that he had conjured and Harry managed to get some down.

"Explaining everything?"

Remus nodded. "She'd sent for you to make sure you stayed protected. That's why you were with her when Hogwarts was attacked."

"If she knew Hogwarts was going to be attacked why didn't she get everyone out?" Harry shouted.

He was mad and he didn't care who he had to take it out on, be it Draco's mother or not. If she had known something to save his friends or family…he wasn't sure if he could forgive her. That thought sent shame through his body. After the mistakes he'd made that had cost Sirius his life and his friends to become injured he shouldn't be the one casting stones.

Remus frowned. "She could not have known exactly what was happening, only that danger was surrounding you. Fey have the ability to pick up on things such as that. It could have been an attack on you, or an attack on the school. The Queen took no chances and brought you to safetly. Nothing could have harmed you while you were with her."

He covered his face and wanted to cry. "What about everyone else? Didn't they deserve to be protected?"

Remus felt his insides ache and he desperately wanted his best friend back at that moment to be able to hold Harry's hand and know what to say to that.

"Of course they did, Harry." He hugged him as the door burst open and three people jumped on top of him.

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Off him! He's in shock!" Remus tried to pull them off.

"Enough, Lupin." A voice drawled. "Leave the heathens to themselves." They all looked towards the door as Harry hugged his friends. Severus Snape crossed his arms and looked wearily at the students with what Harry could only interpret as a relieved kind of look.

Remus looked at his mate who shifted feet at the eyes of his dominant watching him. He still remembered the fear of watching Severus leap over the table with his wand drawn ready to die at a moments notice. Just the thought of losing him sent shivers running down his spin.

Severus was thinking the same thing as their eyes locked for a moment. They'd made it back to Grimmuald Place but had done many things that night before retiring to bed. They'd made desperate passionate love for hours - maybe to feel more alive - maybe even just to show each other they were safe. But even still, the worry was still there. Each one of them was in a dangerous position, one as a spy and both as Order members.

Severus' dark mark had started to burn as they had just started to fall asleep. Remus wanted to beg him not to go, demand it even, but knew he couldn't be selfish like that.

Dressing Severus turned to look at the man he loved and they kissed briefly.

"Promise me you'll stay safe even when I can't be with you. Promise me Severus. This is killing me." Remus held him close wanting to shield him from everything.

Severus gave him a cheeky smile as he turned to leave. "And leave you alone? What fun would that be?"

Relief was so simple a word to express the feelings Remus felt seeing Severus was back and unharmed. He must have just gotten in and he very much wanted to hear what had happened.

"Let me know if you need anything." Remus told them as he got up.

Severus stepped to the side as Remus passed and Harry couldn't help but feel the pulse of electricity as he watched their hands brush. He paused and wondered if that was what Draco had felt that time ago right when Lupin had arrived at school. Was there a bond between them they didn't even realize?

Snape's eyes lingered on Remus' back and Harry's lip twitched to a small smile just for a second. On second thought maybe they did realize.

Hermione had her head resting gently on Harry's shoulder as he propped himself up against the bed bitterly cold and aching for Draco. The thought of him coming back to a castle full of Death Eaters was terrifying.

Would he be so overcome with worry that he would storm the castle and get himself killed? A cold shiver ran through his body.

"Where is he?" Harry suddenly asked. He then stuttered and looked around. "Have any of you seen Draco?"

Hermione shock her head. "We were port keyed to Hogsmead then immediately evacuated with everyone else. The Weasley's brought us here for safety. The raids on homes of the Order supporters will start next, Dumbledore says."

"Is Dumbledore alright?" Harry asked still unhappy about not hearing about Draco.

"Yeah, he's alright." Ron nodded. "He should be in soon to talk to you I suppose."

"But…no word from…"

"No, Harry. Not yet. He would have only just heard about it in the papers this morning…wherever he is." Hermione told him but Harry shock his head.

"No, he knew the moment it happened." Harry's eyes looked up feeling like his insides were shaking with the very essence of his mate. "I felt him…" He placed a hand over his heart. "In here….crying out for me."

Merlin, what a horrible feeling it had been. The moment he'd read Dumbledore's letter he'd felt so ripped apart inside he knew Draco had felt him, sensed him, wanted to be there with him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine mate, I mean he IS a Fey prince, not easily harmed." Ron tried to reassure his best friend.

"I know but still…what if…what if he sensed me and went to Hogwarts and was so overcome with panic that I could be inside that he…"

"Harry, that's a lot of what if's." Ginny told him gently sitting on the bed adjacent to his own. "He's not stupid, he'll sense you before he does anything stupid."

_I hope_, Ginny thought but put on a brave smile.

"I just feel like…" Harry looked away from them all. "I feel selfish. All those people presumed dead or worse and I'm just sitting here wanting Draco. I feel…"

"Like a normal person would if something bad happened." Hermione finished. "Harry, you've been through a lot lately, Merlin you've been through a lot in life, period. It's only reasonable you'd want Draco by your side, especially because you're in the middle of a mating cycle. I'd be shocked if you DIDN'T want him more then anything."

He still felt guilty though as he sat there next to his best friend. Almost felt guilty for being safe. But that was silly wasn't it?

"I don't understand why he had to go away in the first place." He crossed his arms under the blankets.

"It must have been really important." Ginny insisted for the hundredth time since the ferret had left Hogwarts.

Hermione hugged her friend tight not letting go. "I'm sure you'll see him soon, Harry."

"I just wish I knew where he was." Harry whispered looking out the window at the falling snow.

(Just outside of Hogwarts)

Draco whipped through the bitterly cold snow and wind as he landed in front of Hogwarts. Feet touching down as the winds that had been carrying him fluttered angrily at the Dark Mark still visible and glittering green above the castle.

His body knew Harry wasn't in there but he still had to be sure. He had to _know_ his mate was safe.

Starting up the hill he felt a high-pitched Lyier from his mother that he ignored. As he got closer to the castle it got higher and more frantic while he tried to block it out. All that mattered was that Harry was okay. That's all that mattered.

"_ACCALON!"_ The wind suddenly howled as the falling snow around him swirled and started to create a 6 foot tall little tornado looking funnel. It swirled and swirled until the image started to form and the snow became a dancing, swirling vision of his mother. The tiny snowflakes listened to their mistress and created the very image of the message.

"_Accalon, your mate is not within these castle walls."_ The wind howled as the mouth of the ice creator moved in a haunting way.

"How do I know for sure!" Draco shouted over the howling of the winter wind.

The white crystal of the Queens wings fluttered as the snow swirled around both figures.

"_Because he was within my lair when the attack happened. I kept your mate safe, my son."_

Relief washed over Draco. "Then he is with you?"

"_Not now, no happiness or warmth is left here. Come home and I shall direct you towards your mate."_ The snow creature opened its arms and the snow swirled and flew out into the air to rain down upon the ground leaving Draco alone.

His eyes glared upon the castle and he stepped forward considering going inside to unleash his powers. His heart knew that no matter how much power he possessed Voldemort would only fall at the hands of his mate. The only thing inside him left was to send them a message that what happened here at Hogwarts would NEVER happen again.

His eyes blazed as he opened his arms wide and _Shrilled_.

Inside the cold bitter angry walls of Hogwarts the Death Eaters froze and stood utterly still as the vibration of the prince echoed inside the rooms and corridors. They stayed still long after the echoes had stopped. A Shrill was a sound with no words though it had said more then a thousand.

_I'm coming for you and you had better be ready._

* * *

They really better be ready. I know what Draco's going to do to them…it's not pretty!

XOXO,

Keyvie


	19. Cookie Dough Cravings

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones**

**Part 19: Cookie Dough Cravings**

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Harry poked his head outside the door of the bedroom he and Ron were sharing. His stomach gave a growl and he seriously regretted only picking at the food that had been brought to him; served dinner in bed like he was a sick old man. How many people were seriously injured and here they were treating him like something was seriously wrong with him?

He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen careful not to awake anyone, although he saw two order members just leaving as he passed the front door.

Being in this place felt like a tomb. Everywhere he looked he saw Sirius smiling at him, which gave him a duel throb in his belly.

He opened up the ice box and looked around for left overs, finding nothing to his liking until suddenly an opened plastic container of _Madam Kenya's Kool Yule Kristmas Cookie Dough_ leapt out at him. Not even carrying that Christmas was spelled wrong, raw cookie dough suddenly sounded very appealing.

Opening the container Harry grabbed a spoon and took small bites trying to stop all thoughts of why he was here at this grim old place instead of at his home. At Hogwarts. It had been the only place that he'd ever felt at home, were he belonged, where he was happy. Now that was gone and they had taken that from him just like they'd taken everything else. His parents. Sirius.

His body was shaking as fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. Why did they have to take everything!

Crying as he shoveled the chocolate chip cookie dough into his mouth he suddenly felt a rush of warmth. A tiny little bit of something that made him drop the dough and turn around. There in the kitchen hearth where a normal fire used to be was the beautiful form of his Fey lover.

"Draco!" Harry wished desperately at the moment to go rushing into his arms.

The flames flickered beautifully forming the body of his mate that was miniaturized to three feet in the hearth. _"Harry, baby. Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."_

"I can't help it!" He whimpered. "Draco, it was horrible. At least thirty students are missing and presumed dead!" Dropping to his knees in front of the flames. "And I know it's selfish but I need you! I'm so cold!" Tears rolling down his cheeks he leaned forward and sobbed. "I'm so very cold and I'm so emotional and I don't know why I'm emotional but I think it's my body all messed up from preparing for the final mating step!" He rushed out.

Draco gave a soothing shushing noise. _"Quiet little one."_ He said in a soothing voice. _"Yes, your body is emotional because your hormones are increased preparing itself for our child. There is nothing wrong with this and it certainly does not make you a weak wizard."_

Harry's head snapped up wondering how Draco knew he'd been thinking that. "But…"

"_But nothing, you are powerful and strong emotionally."_ Draco told him in a proud voice.

"I…" Harry bit his lip. "I miss you so much."

Draco's face softened. _"I miss you too, little one."_

"Are you done doing what you have to do? Can you come back yet?"

The Fey Prince frowned and crossed his arms. _"I am back…or at least I'm back in England. I'm with the Queen discussing what is going to happen with the Fey and taking back Hogwarts."_

_But they've already tainted it._ Harry thought with a disgusted twist to his stomach. "Please, just come to me. My home is not a building it's with…it's with the people I lo-…" Harry paused looked away blushing. "…It's with the people I care about."

Draco gave him a longing expression. "_I wish I could Harry. I promise soon."_

"NO!" Harry cried. "PLEASE!" His emotions were getting the better of him and he was so TIRED of being COLD. "I'll-I'll have your baby if you come now. I'll do anything." He sobbed. "I don't…I don't…" He covered his face. "I don't want anyone else to die!" His body trembling horribly as Draco felt his insides tearing apart at the seam wanting to be with his mate so bad it was causing him physical pain. "If I could give my life to bring them back I would!"

"_I know you would. But don't you ever do anything stupid like that. Do you hear me? Harry you are too important. You are the only one would can destroy that Snake Bastard."_

Harry's head snapped up. "What? How….how do you know that?"

Draco remained silent until he replied. _"I was told about it."_

"When?"

"_I can't say now."_

"But…"

"_I will explain everything when I see you again."_

Harry wiped his tears on his sleeve and gave Draco puppy eyes, not that he meant to it was just the look of a young child desperate for the answer he wanted. "When will that be?"

"_Trust me, as soon as possible and not a second longer." _Draco told him and there was a noise behind Harry as the door was opening. _"Have faith, my love. Take care of yourself."_ And the fire swirled and was gone before Harry could say anything else.

The little bit of warmth he'd felt being in the magical presence of his mate was now gone and he felt colder then ever.

"Harry? What are you doing on the floor?" Remus asked as he helped the smaller man up.

Harry shrugged as Remus then picked up the cookie dough and gave a disagreeing look then wrapped it back up. "Are you craving food, Harry?"

"I was hungr-."

"No," Remus shook his head and put the dough away. "Are you _craving_ food?"

Harry felt his cheeks turn bright red. "I'm not…I'm not pregnant, I couldn't be. Unless the Fey have a way of impregnating someone on sheer will. Then I am most defiantly."

Remus laughed softly and sat down at the table with Harry after he conjured a plate of let overs out of the icebox Harry hadn't noticed when looking. With a flick of his wand it was uncovered and warm in front of him.

Harry began to eat with vengeance as Remus watched him. Ever since he had begun mating with Severus his paternal Alpha wolf felt more protective of his pack. The only person that was left of that pack was Harry. The Marauders would forever be his pack and the fact Harry carried the scent of his father made him part of that.

"I wasn't saying you were pregnant Harry." Remus said suddenly and the teenager stilled a moment then kept eating. "It's a sign of impending pregnancy for someone who is in a magical mating cycle." Remus smiled and thought back to everyone watching Severus on his third helping of Molly's Shepard's pie at dinner. The same person who usually picked at food was subconsciously adding more body mass to ready space for their child. Remus' blood pulsed suddenly at the thought. Severus had no idea he was taking on characteristics of a mating cycle but Remus wasn't going to point that out in fear of scaring his mate away. The bonding wasn't complete until they were joined through blood, or so his werewolf feelings told him.

Harry stilled for a long moment and then put down his fork and started to play with the over-sized sweatshirt. "I….that is…Draco came through the fire tonight…"

"He fire-flooed you! That's so dangerous right now he has to be more careful…"

"NO!" Harry insisted quickly. "It…it wasn't…fire-flooing. I can't describe it, it was like he was part of the fire…not a part of, he WAS the fire. It was swirling around in circles creating his face and body and…I can't describe it."

"This may be a Fey power that no one knew about." Remus deducted.

"Well, I've been told all the information about Fey's were pieced together from charts and stuff." Harry said thinking back then remembered why he'd started the conversation. "I…in the conversation I felt…desperate for him. I just wanted him with me so bad I…I promised him I'd… that I'd have a baby if only he'd come to me now." His cheeks burned, as he looked down at the table ashamed.

"I see," Remus said in a sturdy voice. "And what did he say?"

"That he'd come when he could." Harry whispered.

"He must be very strong indeed." Remus concluded. "Denying a request from your mate can even be physically painful. I don't know if I could have been so strong. Whatever he was doing must have been very important for him to have not come."

Harry blushed and looked at Remus from behind the shy fringe of his bangs. "You…you sound like you speak from experience. Do you…do you have a…uh…"

For the first time in his life Remus felt his spirit soar at talking about another person who would bond with him. Being his completely and utterly for the rest of his life.

"Yes," Remus couldn't hide his smile. "I do."

Harry looked at Remus and then blushed not knowing how to ask the next question and then decided against it.

"I'm the dominant, being an Alpha werewolf."

Harry flushed. "I was just wondering became…because you seem to identify with Draco…"

"I understand how important it is to keep your submissive not only safe but happy. That is very important to a dominant Harry. Happiness is such a powerful thing." _And one you haven't had enough of in your life._ Remus silently added to himself.

Harry smiled suddenly. "I'm so glad you have someone. I always pictured you al-." Harry stopped himself blushing.

"Alone? I was." Remus replied.

"But…how long have you been together?" Harry asked confused.

Remus smiled softly. "Not to terribly long but we have known each other since we were children."

As if no queue the door to the kitchen opened and in flowed the terror of the dungeons Severus Snape himself. "If you're going to keep me waiting all night Lupin I'm just going to lea-." He froze and then turned beat red drawing himself to full height, which Harry knew he did as a defense potion, just like Remus with his smiling and over-kindness.

Harry looked confused a minute then gave a huge smile at them both as Remus stood. "I think it's time for bed Harry."

"Okay, then don't let me disturb you." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"10 POINTES FROM GRYFFINDOR MR. POTTER!" Snape's eyes widened his fingers curling around his wand.

Remus tried not to laugh as Harry snorted. "I hate to state this but…" His smile fell. "There's no more Hogwarts to take points from."

To Harry's surprise Snape's face fell too but not out of disappointment from not being about to take points. Maybe he wasn't the only person who felt like Hogwarts was home.

Then Snape suddenly became strong as he looked at Lupin then back at Harry. "Well then, Mr. Potter. I'll just have to remember to take the points when Hogwarts is ours again."

Harry grinned. "I'll even remind you."

"It's a deal then." Remus gave a laugh. "Come now Harry, your stomach is full, off to bed. No more eating cookie dough in the middle of the night, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled and then hurried out of the kitchen on his now full stomach.

"What?" Remus asked seeing Severus' face.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"It was obviously something."

Severus looked around the kitchen then coughed. "Was there any more cookie dough left?"

Remus laughed and nodded yes as he went to go retrieve it for his mate. Go figure, some mating cycles were all the same.

* * *

_Draco has a good reason for being away. Well, actually he's being a git about it but there IS a reason._

:-)_Luv, me_


	20. Harry and the Horocrux

_**UNBETAED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyone offering?**_

_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I'm working on finishing my degree and got married. Anyone plan a wedding? Trust me, this is one Bridezilla you don't want to mess with! haha_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

_WARNING!_

**_HALF-BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**The Fey Ones **

**Part 20: Harry and the Horocrux**

Harry had to say he was a little surprised when he'd been awoken early that morning to find Dumbledore's kind smile over his bed. The old professor had gestured towards Ron then made a quiet sign to indicate not to wake him. He'd simply nodded and followed once he'd dressed.

Now in the library he stared at the man he'd longed to see the past few weeks almost as much as his mate…_almost._

"Have you seen Draco?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. He was pleased when Dumbledore nodded, and then upset he'd seen him and Harry hadn't. "Why hasn't he come back to me yet?"

Dumbledore smiled. "He was helping me with a special errand."

Harry nodded and looked at his gloved hands and then pulled his cloak tighter together. They were both now sitting in the Black's library and Harry didn't think it could have looked any more grim at that moment.

"This is very important Harry, there is something we need to discuss." Dumbledore made sure he had Harry's undivided attention before he continued.

"What would that be, sir?" Harry swallowed.

"Well, I have decided that it is time now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you sixteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

There was a pause.

"You said, at the end of my fifth year after Sirius…you were going to tell me everything," said Harry. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from his voice. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right?" asked Harry.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being – forgive me – rather clever than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me…survive?"

"It has a great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Harry had asked him about the next day's weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."

(The boys room)

Ron awoke to the sound of the soft rapping on the door to his room. He rolled over and pushed a pillow on top his head and mumbled. "One more minute, Mum."

The knock came again but this time louder. He snored until the door flung open and in stepped a Ms. Hermione Granger with a look of determination. Much like the expression she wore when she tried to get Ronald Weasley to study.

Ron jumped and grabbed the covers up to his chin. "Bloody hell, woman!"

She rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "Harry's not here?"

Ron looked over towards the adjacent bed in the dark, dismal room of Grimmauld's Place. "Guess not."

"I'll look in the kitchen." Hermione turned around to leave calling out over her shoulder. "Hurry and get dressed!"

"Hurry and dress for what?" Ron snorted. "Where have we got to go?"

Nonetheless he pulled on a pair of trousers and a sweater before trudging his way down the hall and stairs to locate Hermione in the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to be missing so she gave him an awkward (almost) encouraging smile before setting out to find them breakfast.

Ron had kept himself quiet about the whole situation with Harry and Ferret-face because even though Harry was reluctant about the relationship every part of him seemed to cry out for the blond.

This was somewhat disturbing considering Ron himself would rather be castrated then touch Malfoy but Harry seemed to… _(shudder)_ enjoy it. He could tell it just wasn't longing from the cold ether. In fact, Hermione and him and spoken about why Harry's body had gone into changing so fast. The reason they concluded was Harry really WANTED this, he wanted Malfoy, he wanted a baby, and he wanted a life with the Ferret. As odd as that seemed to Ron, if it made Harry happy he could marry Voldemort for all Ron cared. Well…maybe Moldey-warts was a NO, but Malfoy…Ron figured he could ignore him for the rest of their lives.

Back at Hogwarts, when he'd seen the healthy, happy glow on Harry's checks after Malfoy had been around Ron had almost been…(sigh)…grateful that he'd chosen Harry to woo.

Now this.

It even seemed petty to think about his friend above all that had happened that past two weeks but it was weighing heavily on his mind now because…Harry was suffering in front of his eyes.

Just two days ago Harry's lips had turned a faint shade of purplish-blue and stayed that way. Everyone started to fear for his health but he'd shack his head. "If it was really bad then Draco would come to me."

But Malfoy didn't come, he hadn't been around Harry for almost a month now and it was just getting worse on his best friend. He'd even taken to following Remus around the house, strangely enough, when he was back from an Order mission. Their ex-professor explained that Harry sensed him as a dominant so his body was demanding protection during this time.

Hermione sat down across from Ron with The Daily Prophet in front of her and the bowl of Wizard Wands cereal in front of her. "I can't believe it's already been two weeks since…"

"…I know. Do you know what they're calling it?"

"D.Day?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "It…doesn't seem enough to describe that day."

"I know." Hermione was quiet a minute then set the paper down. "Why hasn't Draco come back yet? Why can't he just order the Fey to attack, then come to Harry? At least…at least for just a little while so he can be warm."

Ron nodded just as the door opened and Remus Lupin stepped in looking grim. "Hey Professor Lupin, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

He nodded gravely. "He's with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore!" They both exclaimed.

Since D.Day, Dumbledore had disappeared to do important things they weren't allowed to know details about. Any sight of him would have been nice the past two weeks though.

"When did Dumbledore get back?" Hermione asked already standing.

Remus gestured for her to sit. "He returned this morning to talk with Harry. They're in the library. He had some very pressing matters to speak with him about."

(In the Library)

Harry lost track of all time as Dumbledore explained his theories, his worries, his confirmed beliefs and more. It seemed like hours past but it couldn't have been very long before he felt the emotions start to bubble up inside him.

Harry was silent and had tears in his eyes causing Dumbledore to stop. "Harry? Harry, what is the matter?"

"I am."

"You are what?" Dumbledore asked drawing his brows together.

"I'm a horocrux. You even said it yourself, the night my parents died Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me." Harry felt his breath hitch and he desperately wanted Draco there to hold him.

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "That is true Harry but why would he have made you a horocrux if he wanted you dead?"

"Well, he-he didn't mean for me to become one. It must have torn his soul and accidentally transformed to me." Harry turned his eyes away, he didn't want Dumbledore to think him weak.

"No," came a soft reply. "I don't think that is it at all."

"But sir…the Prophecy… "_Neither can live while the other survives"_… for Voldemort to die I have to…I have to die as well." Harry felt a shiver run through him and the older wizard nodded no.

"He has tried to kill you since then Harry. Why would he try to destroy one of his horocrux's?"

Harry opened his mouth but froze, sitting in bless for a long moment in hope maybe Dumbledore was right. He had a reason to live now, he WANTED to live! "I'm…I'm not one?"

"I do not believe so Harry."

"But…he could have made it me by accident, after killing my mother…"

"That is true enough." Dumbledore nodded. "But has he not tried to kill you since?"

Harry remained silent as Dumbledore gave a small smile and placed a familiar looking locket on the table. "What's that, sir?"

"This was found two years ago during the time everyone was cleaning to make ready this house to become the Orders headquarters." Explained the wise professor. "It took much memory reading and Pensive searching to figure out its true value."

Harry picked it up but the moment he did he felt a searing pain in his scar and dropped it. "Ah, yes. I thought so, you see Harry. This is one of the first Horocrux's Tom made."

"A locket?"

"It was his mothers, something of the Slytherin's line. As I've explained Tom is deeply driven by the founders of Hogwarts. I believe his Horocrux's are the diary, the ring, the locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini and possibly something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's."

"He'd choose Gryffindor's." Harry said suddenly.

"Why do you say that Harry?"

"Slytherin hated Godric Gryffindor. it would kind of be like mocking him by making what belonged to him a Horocrux."

At this Dumbledore looked impressed at his young pupil. "I am very pleased with this Harry. You show true understanding, very clever."

"Could it be the sorting hat or the sword?"

Dumbledore thought about this then nodded. "I have much to check in these coming weeks Harry so you will not see me much but I need you to trust me. What I do, I do for everyone, most of all for you. To make it easier on you."

"Because I will be the one, the only one who will kill him." Harry said in a heavy voice.

Dumbledore gravely nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, who quickly jerked away in panic, then turned and looked at his teacher apologetically.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't like it when people touch me right now…I think it had to do with Draco…" He rambled.

"Harry…Harry…please calm, it was my own error. I should know better then to touch someone in a mating cycle." Dumbledore then smiled pleasantly. "If you don't mind a nosy old grandfather…" at this Harry smiled. "…have you decided on whether you will complete the bond with young Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry blushed but looked sweet as he studied his hands. "Yes, I've decided."

"Oh, well then." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling extremely bright.

"But not yet." Harry looked up quickly, "Not until Voldemort's dead."

"Do not let him stop you Harry. The greatest power you have is love, what greater power against him can you hold other then living your life for those you love?"

Harry was glowing when he left the headmaster at the door of the manor. He had to leave again and Harry did not ask him where he was going only that he would keep him up to date with the latest information.

Harry had just shut the front door and was walking to the kitchen when the floor in the living room sprung to life and a tall blonde stepped out causing Harry's heart to explode.

"DRACO!"

* * *

_-Does an Irish jig for reviews- _

_Okay, I tried to get all my facts correct about the Horocrux's it may be off and that's just going to have to be but you have to understand…I had to cram a 700pg book into one chapter!_

_;-)_

_The New (Mrs. Keyvie) :-D_


	21. Grayscale

_**UNBETAED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **_

_**A/N:**__ So...uhh...6 years...been awhile huh? HEY! At least I'm back? Well I'm on vacation and my creative juices are flowing...be gentle with me? (haha, first line of the new chapter no in italics is a joke if you get it)  
_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sigh) though it would be wicked if it did_, _Hehehehe_

_TimeLine: Seventh Year_

_Discrepancies: Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban so imagine that everything in the series from Book 1 to Book 5 happened; only Lucius was not among the Death Eaters at the Ministry in OotP during the battle in Hall of Prophecies. (I really needed him in the story so he couldn't be a runaway!) _

_Warnings: Contains slash, Harry and Draco pairing, mpreg eventually if you don't like it then don't read it and get mad at me._

* * *

**The Fey Ones **

**Part 21: Grayscale**

_Harry was glowing when he left the headmaster at the door of the manor. He had to leave again and Harry did not ask him where he was going only that he would keep him up to date with the latest information._

_Harry had just shut the front door and was walking to the kitchen when the floor in the living room sprung to life and a tall blonde stepped out causing Harry's heart to explode._

_"DRACO!"_

It felt like it had been years, no lifetimes since he'd laid eye on his mate. Draco was so still for a moment Harry worried but he saw the blonde was trembling with an effort to remain still.

"Why are you just standing there?" Harry whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said nearly thru his teeth. "I'm at my limit."

"So am I!" Harry whispered and made his way to the Fey Prince placing his freezing hands on Draco's burning neck kissing a line up his throat to his chin. "Draco, please kiss me!"

That was it. The limit, the impossibly thin line in front of him vanished and Harry was not only kissed, he was ravished. Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and pulled him tight against him, his hands behind his head so it was crushing their mouths together. Harry was trembling in the blondes arms but wanted this just as much.

Harry began to feel like fire was coursing thru his veins like molten lava. It caused his pulse to brace, heart to pump, his head grew light and his skin burned like it was sizzling on open flame and Merlin it felt fantastic!

Harry struggled to get his heavy robes off as he was burning up. Watching Harry's clothes disappear piece by piece was causing Draco's eyes to roll back in his head.

"You're going to be the death of me, Potter." Draco murmured tenderly sucking on his bottom lip now.

"No," Harry murmured. "Not till you mate with me."

Nothing he could have said would have shocked Draco more. "W-what? Harry, do you know what you're saying?"

"I do." He blushed. "It's a terrible time, I shouldn't get pregnant and I know you can only mate for the first time when your close to your Hive's magic in the Forbidden Forrest. It's dangerous and stupid but," Harry looked forlorn. "I can't help but want it."

Draco himself felt so torn between protecting him and mating with him. With Harry in so much danger how could he be so selfish as to mate with him now? How could he deny him? Draco wondered.

The blonde held Harry's face between his hands and smirked. "Potter, you always have a way of driving me crazy."

A twitch at the corner of his mouth brought back more of the usually feisty Potter that Draco was used to. Draco traced his chin an down his slightly short neck to his collarbone. They were polar opposites in so many ways, it amazed him that they were so meant for one another. Where Draco was long and graceful in every way, Harry was short and clumsy. Maybe that was the true meaning of yin and yang, they just ended up fitting together in perfect harmony.

"Sometimes, I feel like you have to do the direct opposite of what everyone wants you to." Draco sighed.

"Why are you acting like this?" Harry scowled. "And Dumbledore's not against this, he said we should live our lives."

"He would." Draco murmured and stroked his face. "I know about the prophecy." Harry flinched a little and Draco wondered if shame crossed his face for a moment. "I'd hate to think you were agreeing to mate with me so that you'd be excused from having to fight Voldemort."

_CRACK!_ Harry's open palm connected with Draco's face and a distinct green hue seeped and began to spread from the red palm print on his cheek. Draco's jaw twitched as if in annoyance, his mouth a hard line while his eyes slowly went back to Harry who looked more embarrassed now then angry.

Draco tried desperately to get his Fey blonde to calm down but the dominance he felt racing thru his veins was so frustrating at the same time. It screamed at Draco to make Harry submit to him completely, till all the prince could hear was a roaring in his ears.

Harry swallowed and tried to pull back from Draco's arms, only to find that his grip around Harry's waist was iron firm. This made the boy-who-lived feel trapped and his fight or flight instinct took over, especially when he could see the muscles in Draco's jaw twitching, the green hue seeping like flames into his skin and his eyes dancing with the flicker of silver.

He didn't think the Fey would ever harm him but he'd listened to Hermione's research about the Fey's long enough to know Draco was probably suffering from a need to push the mating and dominate him.

Most of all, above those feelings, were the feelings of shame he felt for maybe feeling like Draco would fight for him if he was pregnant. How terrible, how selfish, how wrong, how unlike himself. Maybe it had been the cold, or that the mating cycle made you want to submit and pass the dominance off to your mate but he felt very unlike himself at that moment.

"Let go." Harry choked fighting back his own shame that threatened to spill like waterworks from his eyes. "LET GO, DRACO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Draco's hands flew away from Harry's waist so fast Harry tumbled to the ground as he'd been fighting against the iron grip.

He stumbled to his feet and Draco didn't follow him when he fled up the stairs to his room. The blonde just stood their rigid, his head back and eyes closed, cursing his mates scent that made his knees so weak.

"Well know you've done it." A voice simmered and Draco didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Go away, Weasley. I'm having a bad day and seeing your face just makes it go from bad to worse." Draco grumbled.

Unfortunately for him Ron didn't go away, in fact he came closer. It made the scent of candy cherries disappear to the much less pleasant smell of grass that the red head smelled like.

"You..." Ron seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Me, very articulate, Weasel. Next word?" Draco simmered snapping his eyes open, they were silver and more than annoyed.

The prince had to give the red head props though. Even though he could Shrill him across the room and split him in half he didn't budge from his stance and he supposed he knew why. If Draco was Harry's number one protector, then Ronald Weasley was his second. That fact alone was the only reason Draco put up with the male being so close to his mate.

"I've put up with you, ya know?" Ron demanded scowling. "I mean, I REALLY hate you. I think you're a stuck up, arrogant, prick who doesn't care about good or evil other than when it suits him."

"Things like good and evil are never just that, you freckled-freak." Draco snipped. "Nothing is ever black and white. While there IS white and black there are an infinite amount of shades in grayscale. You're as childish as ev-."

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, shut the fuck up." Ron snapped. "I'm not done yet."

Draco was actually so surprised he DID shut up and just starred at the red head.

"I've put up with you because for once in the seven years I've known Harry, he actually seemed happy. I've never ONCE heard him say 'in the future' or 'when I'm older'. Do you know why? Because I believe deep down Harry never believed he'd survive his fight with You-kno-" Ron stopped himself finishing with, "Voldemort."

Draco recoiled and twitched feeling pain in his chest for his mate. _Was this true?_ He wondered.

"So when you, for some unfathomable reason, made him happy I didn't fight against it as hard as I should have. Because it made him look forward to the future and what it could be like. He actually started to fight the feelings inside him that said he was going to die when he faced Voldemort." Ron's face was turning as red as his hair as his anger spewed from his lips.

"Weasley..."

"IM NOT DONE." He snapped. "I didn't fight it because I enjoyed seeing him smile. He's my best friend, my brother and if him being happy means he's with you then I'll deal with it. _However_," Ron stressed. "saying he's only doing this..." He wildly gestured to Draco. "Because he doesn't want to die is so ignorant I could scream. The very fact he's fighting to live is FOR you, you arsehole! He didn't have a problem dying any year before this when he was fighting the Death Eaters. He was never scared of his mortality until _you_."

Draco felt like his whole body was on fire and it was in anger, but not at the Weasley, not at Harry or even at Voldemort, it was at himself.

"He wants a life with you for some unknown reason!" Ron threw up his hands. "He wants a life and kids and..." Ron's voice cracked and he turned away starting to storm out of the room. "You'd better fix this." He hissed. "Or I'll fix you." Ron slammed the door behind him into the kitchen where he'd accidently overheard the couples reunion much to his early dismay.

Draco looked at the back of the man who slammed the kitchen door with such a feeling of respect it startled him. He'd stand against one of, it not the most, powerful creatures in the magical world like it was nothing so he could defend Harry.

The prince grinned. Sure it was foolish as hell but he gave him respect for his stupidity none the less.

Draco turned and stepped back into the fire the flame turned green around him as he vanished using the elements to transport him and not the floo network. He had things to do to prepare for their mating.

* * *

Hermione found Harry thrown across his bed once his tears had dried. It was nice to see him without three layers of jumpers and cloaks but not so nice to see him looking so hurt and sad.

She crossed the creaking wooden floor and sat down on the bed next to him and gently stroked his back.

"Alright there, Harry?" She softly asked.

"Yeah," He murmured sitting up wiping his face. "More embarrassed then anything."

Hermione smiled. "You missed Ron giving Malfoy what for." Then she blushed. "I ended up blurting out to Ron that I loved him when he came back into the room." Harry's jaw dropped as she blushed deeper and giggled. "I might have jumped him as well."

Then they both burst into giggles and Harry ended up laughing as Hermione was bright red and pulling her into a deep hug. "I'm so happy for you. Proud might be the word." He joked.

"Yes, yes." She said prissy like but looked so pleased as she straightened her back and looked to the wall a bit pink with happiness. "Relationships and feelings." She mused. "Books always make them seem so easy."

Harry pursed his mouth and nodded and they were silent a moment, just holding hands. "I told Draco I wanted to mate with him." He was blushing and couldn't look at her as she squeezed his hand.

"I know." She admitted. "We didn't mean to but Ron and I were in the kitchen and overheard."

"O," Harry's blush increased.

"Ron was quite the thing to see when he..." Hermione realized she was gushing about her new boyfriend and now she blushed causing Harry to smile once more. "There I go again." She mumbled looking off with that look she gives when she can't believe she's said something embarrassing.

"It's alright, I understand." Harry admitted. "It's easy when you're in love." He mused in an almost sad voice.

"Ron did say something amazing, he really does know you so well." Hermione insisted. "He said that while it may have been a rushed push for you to say yes to completing the mating that the only reason you did is because you wanted to live. Harry it's been hard to see that you didn't think you would survive this fight. Don't argue, we both know it's true. Especially after Sirius." Hermione frowned. "You thought you had no future and I'm happy you want to have your own family. You've always wanted a family and I think you'll be an amazing parent!" She insisted.

"..but?"

"No buts." Hermione insisted sounding almost sad. "I don't want you to think you were giving up or that you wanting to finish the bond now was cowardly, because it's not."

"Kind of feels like it. Even Draco thought so." Harry told her looking upset. "What he must think of me." He looked even worse after saying that.

"But Harry," Hermione sat gripping his hand between her own. "Don't you see, it's because you want to be with him. It's because you don't want to lose your life. That's so important because..." Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes and her jaw trembled a bit. "for a while it wasn't important to you that you live."

Harry was struck by such a powerful feeling of want that it nearly choked him. Yes. Yes, Merlin he wanted to live. He wanted to be with Draco and see what their children looked like, how they were, what they would be given the chance to become without fear from this war. He wanted to give them a world where they could live freely and full of hope.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said holding her hand tight.

"Of course." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Ron and I, we'll always be there for you."

"I know." Harry said cursing the wetness on his cheeks once more.

* * *

It was dark when Harry awoke from his nap. He felt a bit sore but he was still warm from the hours before when he'd been with Draco. It didn't course as warm thru his veins as it had before but he was comfortable and that meant a lot.

However, his stomach was empty and not so comfortable as his temperature. So he got out of bed and slipped down the stairs to the kitchen. He passed the dining room and could hear a lot of muttered voices inside in serious tones. Obviously an Order meeting that he hadn't been invited to, which Harry found asinine. He didn't think on it for too long as he found a pot of stew over the fire and made himself a bowl finishing it fast and using the fresh bread to lap up the broth at the bottom of the bowl.

That was when he saw a flash of light and he turned feeling his heart flutter when he saw a crystal blue dragonfly made of pure light. It was like the ones he'd seen during the Intemio when Draco and he had finished the second bonding stage.

Then another came, this one purple, shimmering in the dim light of the old kitchen while a green one circled round Harry's head and a pink dragonfly landed on the top of Harry's finger. The moment it connected with his body he felt Draco's energy and light. It was a calming feeling and he trusted the tiny piece of mystical light as he stood.

They flew around him until they went to the fireplace hovering just before it and the certain color of green flame that sizzled there only when Draco's powers were in effect. One by one the dragonflies disappeared into the fire and Harry felt his pulse quicken. How dangerous of him to just jump into the fireplace and not know why or how.

The last dragonfly landed on his hand once more and he felt Draco's energy pulse once more thru the connection. Without further thought Harry slipped into the fire without a further thought.

It felt differently than flooing or even from a portkey. The flames felt like a hot breeze, not unpleasant but made his skin prickle a bit. Everything was a blur as he stood still in the fireplace. He didn't feel connected to 12 Grimmauld's Place anymore but nor did he feel connected yet with another place.

It was like he was staying still but the world was rushing past him and it made him feel a little nauseas so he closed his eyes as the blur passed. However, when he realized the flames at his feet were standing still and no longer blowing backwards as if by some kind of wing only they could feel, he looked up.

He was in the Forbidden Forest without a doubt. Looking down he still stood in the flames and looking behind his shoulder there seemed to be a hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see. It lead so far down he could hardly see the opening in which he'd slipped from but some part of him knew that tiny spec of light was the kitchen at Grimmauld's Place.

Looking forward the dragonflies danced around the air and waited for him. Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward into the forest causing the flame to immediately close behind him.

Harry felt vulnerable and nervous because while it was defiantly the familiar forest something was different about it. The little sprites of light began to dance and move together down a path and he fallowed feeling as if he'd gone this far he should keep going.

The more he moved into the forest the more it changed. The sparse thin dark tress became fatter, their foliage was thicker and much greener than normal for this time of year. The air felt much to warm and wonderful making him realize with comfort that Draco had to be close. By the time he had to push the thick branches aside he'd made it to a clearing that took his breath away.

It was a somewhat small clearing but every inch of the floor was covered in Laureea flowers that made the forest floor seem like it was covered in red velvet. The trees and brush around the flat clearing was so incredibly thick you couldn't see thru it creating an area that was almost like a private room. Tiny little dragonflies and butterflies of the Fey world glows like lightening bugs all around the clearing, like his own personal starry nights sky. They were the only light besides the half moon and bright stars.

That all was nothing compared to the middle of the clearing. From the earth grew thick, rich, wooden vines that wove together to form what looked like the most stunning circular canopy bed he'd ever seen. To call it a bed seemed wrong as this was a piece of art.

Harry slipped thru the Laureea to the canopy looking down and stroking the white sheet on top of the down plush. It looked and felt like Draco had reached to the sky and peeled a layer of the glowing moon down to form a sheet. The texture was even different then cotton sheets, it felt like rose petals and the scent echoed the sentiment.

"Does it please you?" A soft voice asked.

Harry turned and felt the earth slid from under his feet with the sight that was before him. Draco, nay, the Prince of the Fey stood in all his glory. He hair was lose, his eyes silver, skin glowing, his wings moving like dancing flames behind him free from any shirt or cover that might hinder them. He, was simply breathtaking and Harry standing in his overly large flannel shirt and scuffed jeans felt like a mere mortal in front of a God.

"Does it please you?" Draco repeated looking almost worried.

"No," Harry whispered and for a second Draco almost looked devastated. "Objects and beauty don't, they are fleeting in time. But you Draco...you please me very much."

The Fey seemed to be gliding thru the Laureea till he stood only inches from Harry. He cupped his face into his long pale white hands. "This clearing is only but a representation of the happiness I feel."

"Of course it is beautiful, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Harry admitted blushing a bit unable to stop his soft smile from slipping out and Draco's shoulders seemed to lose their tension. The blonde was so stunning looking in all his Fey glory that it made his stomach hurt and flutter much like the sprites of light around them.

"Harry," He said tenderly holding him flush to him to look deep into his eyes. "I want you to know, with all my heart and soul, that I love you."

Harry felt like he wouldn't be able to stop crying. Growing up without anyone to say those special words to him, without the love of family and friends that cared for him that Draco's words filled his heart up. He hadn't even realized that he'd been waiting for Draco to say it like this.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, worried by his tears as he cried into his chest.

"No, no." Harry said shaking his head as he held him tight. "I'm happy, I'm so happy." Looking up into the silver eyes he whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

_It was hard to get back into the groove of writing HP but Harry/Draco was my first pairing so the love came back fast. LOL. _

_Also, I'm super torn about how to write 'that scene'. I mean I can write it but FF has been deleting stories that get to graphic so I'm debating on taking the risk because if they take me down I'm not putting it back up. They've already deleted my account once for that years ago and this is a repost of that. What do you think?_

_Keyvie_


End file.
